Heartland
by KaydenceRei
Summary: What will Sawyer and Juliet do now that he's just punched out Phil? It's a missing piece turned multi-chapter. Spoilers for episode 5x13!
1. Running

**Disclaimer**: For anyone who can't guess. I haven't watched the promo, because I don't want to ruin my story idea :P If I watch it, I'll get all angry and I like my idea. Haha. 5x13 missing piece, what happens to Juliet and Sawyer now that he's punched out Phil?

**Heartland**:

_Chapter One_: Running

_Amor vincet omnia._

_(love conquers all) _

-Virgil

Sawyer sighed as he watched Jack wander away from the house. He shook his head and leaned against the pillar, getting ready to think on what to do next when he noticed Phil walking towards him. What could Phil possibly want at this hour?

"Hey boss."

"Hey.." Sawyer replied, staring at him.

"We got a development.." Phil told him, pointing back towards the security room. "You better come to the office.."

Sawyer sighed. "Phil, I been runnin' around the jungle all day, so whatever developments you got can wait a while," he stated, turning to go back into the house.

"I know who took the kid.." Phil said immediately to get his attention.

Sawyer turned back to look at him. _Son of a bitch.._ he thought, cursing Miles to himself. "Yeah whose that?" he asked, full-well knowing the answer already.

Phil pulled his bag off his side and opened it up, grabbing the security tape and holding it up. "You.."

Sawyer glanced down for a moment and then immediately looked back up at Phil. "I got a perfectly good explaination for what you saw on that tape.." he said, trying his best not to go find Miles now and simply strangle the idiot.

"Sure as hell hope so.."

Sawyer shook his head and put his arm out, letting Phil know to come inside and then went in himself with Phil right behind him. He closed the door and watched as Phil sat the bag down on the dining room table. "You talk to Horace yet?"

"Nope.. thought that after 3 years of working together I'd give you the benefit of the doub---"

Sawyer rolled his eyes. He hated to do it because Phil was a good guy, but he cut him off at the end of the sentence, pulling his fast back and hitting the poor guy as hard as he could and knocking him out cold.

Juliet jumped a little as she watched Phil hit the ground. She took a step forward and stopped, keeping a tight grip on the mug in her hands. She hadn't seen that coming.

"Get some rope.." Sawyer muttered, then turned to grab Phil.

Juliet glanced at Sawyer and gave a slight nod before turning to get the rope, glancing down at Phil for a moment before putting her mug down on the counter and going to get the rope. She sighed as she opened up the closet, trudging around inside until she pulled out a bungee cord. She supposed that would just have to do, and shrugged before going back out into the living room. She stared at Phil slumped over on one of the dining room chairs and walked over, but a moment later noticed she didn't see Sawyer. She was about to call out his name to see where he was when Phil's hand reached out, grabbing her by the neck and silencing her immediately.

Phil stared at her. He hated to attack a woman like that, but clearly she was taking LaFleur's side on this, and he needed to get some kind of information. "Don't say anything.." he whispered.

Juliet remained silent, lowering the bungee cord to the floor and simply putting her hands up a little in a mock surrender.

Phil shook his head, at least she was listening. But then again, he noticed one thing about Juliet. When someone told her to do something, she simply did it, no questions asked. It was like telling someone to jump and having them ask back, 'How high?'. It was weird. "You know what he did Juliet?" he asked in another whisper.

Juliet frowned, staring at Phil in confusion. She knew it probably wasn't the best plan, since right now Phil was practically cutting off her voice, but she did it anyways. "JAM----"

Phil groaned, knocking Juliet to the ground and covering her mouth, keeping the other hand closed tight over her throat. He should have seen that coming. Juliet's loyalites around here had and always would be to LaFleur. Then again, she had seemed generally confused when he'd asked her if she knew what his boss had done.

Sawyer came back into the room when he heard Juliet and was shell-shocked by the situation. He moved fast, grabbing her mug off the counter and shattering it over Phil's head. He managed to drag Phil off of her in a second.

Juliet sat up, putting her hand to her throat and sighed. "We're screwed.." she stated mildly, glancing at Sawyer.

Sawyer pulled her up to her feet. "You alright?"

"Wonderful," she said with a shrug. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

Sawyer looked at her face and noticed the worry. "I'm gonna tie his ass up, and you're gonna put some shoes on."

Juliet didn't bother to mask the confusion on her face.

"We ain't gonna be able to stay here, Juliet," he explained. "You and I both know we're screwed to high hell right now."

Juliet nodded. "What about the tape?"

Sawyer glanced at the tape and frowned. "We're gonna take it with us."

"Where are we gonna go?"

Sawyer frowned now. It was a hell of a good question, because right now he really had no idea. "Anywhere but here, Juliet.." he told her. "Get some shoes. Get a bag, put some clothes in it for the both of us."

Juliet nodded, going down the hallway.

Sawyer let out a sigh. This was one hell of a day. He knew it was pretty much what Juliet had already said. They were screwed.

Juliet made her way back out only about two minutes later with two backpacks and sneakers on her feet. Amazingly, Sawyer had managed to bungee Phil to the chair in that short amount of time and tie a rag in his mouth. "What if he made a copy?"

Sawyer glanced over at her and held up the backpack. "He thought of that, but he didn't think to leave it behind," he said with a shrug. "Everyone else is safe."

Juliet nodded handing him the bag with some of his clothes in it.

"Ready to go steal a hippie bus?"

Juliet smiled a little. "Well sure. Always been a little dream of mine."

Sawyer shook his head, smiling a little now too. At least she could still make a joke.

"Do we tell them we're leaving?" she asked suddenly.

Sawyer shook his head. "No," he stated. "Keep 'em out of it."

Juliet nodded. "Okay.. let's go."

"You don't have to come with me ya' know," Sawyer said suddenly, watching her. "No one knows you're involved."

Juliet looked amused now. "Are you saying that because you don't want me to go with you, or because you're afraid of what will happen if I do?" she asked curiously.

Sawyer ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I'm saying this cause I don't want you gettin' hurt. And cause you got a home here now," he told her, walking up to her and putting his hand on her cheek.

"Home is where the heart is, James.." Juliet stated, staring into his eyes. "And my heart is with you."

Sawyer smiled, letting the dimples show a little bit. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. "I wouldn't get far without you watchin' my back anyhow."

Juliet grinned before following him out the door, leaving the unconscious Phil behind.

It only took minutes for Juliet to sneak keys to one of the 'hippie buses' and it was only about a half hour before they'd made it to the fence.

"Think this would be a good place to drop the van and head on foot," Sawyer told her, jumping out of the van.

Juliet nodded, getting out as well. She glanced at the camera and then opened the side door of the van, pulling out their bags and the bag with the tapes. "What about.. them?" she asked, nodding her head passed the fence.

"Just gonna have to convince Richard to let us pass.." Sawyer said, though not entirely sure that was the most thought out plan.

Juliet smiled and little and shook her head. "I guess we're winging it from here.." she said with a shrug, following him through the fence after he turned it off. "How long do you think before someone comes looking?"

Sawyer shook his head and shrugged. "About however long it takes Phil to get outta those bungee's and get some help."

Juliet chuckled before following him into the foliage. It was only a moment later when they heard all the alarms sounding from inside the camp. She glanced at Sawyer.

"I think now would be the part where we start runnin'," Sawyer suggested, strapping two of the bags onto his back and grabbing her hand, running into Hostile Territory.

It was about an hour later when they had finally stopped running aimlessly through the Hostile's territory.

Juliet frowned as she took a seat on the ground beside Sawyer. "Do you think Richard's ignoring us on purpose?"

"Pretty sure if he's watchin', he knows what we're doin too."

Juliet nodded silently and stared out into the woods. This whole thing was foreign to her. She'd never been so.. fast to follow a man in her life before. Sure, she'd followed Jack, but not like this. It helped her believe that back then, her feelings for Jack weren't a 'true love'. Nothing like what she was now feeling for Sawyer. She was practically following the man through Hell now, and she was seeing a side of herself she'd never truly believed existed.

Sawyer glanced over at her thoughtful face. "You okay?"

Juliet smiled and looked at him. "I'll be fine," she said reluctantly. "As long as you don't leave me behind."

"Now why in the hell would I do that?" he asked, clearly confused.

Juliet shrugged, glancing off into the darkness. "Because that's what everyone else has always done."

Sawyer let his eyes soften and he quickly put his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I ain't leavin' you nowhere," he stated defiantly.

Juliet smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

Sawyer smiled and leaned his head down on hers. He already knew Richard was close by. It was obvious he would want to chat about the current situation. "He's here."

Juliet opened her eyes and watched as Richard Alpert walked out of nowhere. "How the hell does he do that?" she asked in a whisper.

Sawyer just chuckled and watched Richard stop and sit down in front of them.

"I'm guessing we have to talk about something," Richard stated, glancing down at the three backpacks they were carrying.

Sawyer nodded. "We got a bit of a situation."

"From the alarms going off, I guess you could say that," Richard said in reply, He had to wonder, what did the blonde woman have to do with this? He recalled a brunette with Sawyer when they had brought Ben to him.

"Gonna have to ask you to let us pass through.." Sawyer admitted, pulling his arm from around Juliet and watching her sit up.

Richard raised an eyebrow up. "Do I want to know why?"

Sawyer just sighed. "Also gonna have to ask you to tell any Dharma boys who come out here that you ain't seen us."

Richard looked amused. "I'm guessing you weren't exactly 'on order' to take Ben Linus to me."

"Was a bit of an on the spot decision."

"By who?" Richard asked, suddenly curious as to who had actually thought of it.

Juliet finally spoke up. "By me."

"And who are you?" Richard finally asked.

Juliet just shook her head. Telling him her name, might be how he finds her later. But she realized, Dan had been right, whatever is going to happen, will happen no matter what. "Juliet Burke."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "I'm guessing you were flashing around with James here?"

Juliet simply nodded.

Richard shook his head. "So you already knew who I was as well?"

"More then you know."

This time Richard and Sawyer stared at her incredulously.

Juliet said nothing else, she simply found interest in the ground.

"Alright," Richard stated, standing up. "Rest for a little longer, after that, move on," he ordered them. "My people will leave you alone," he told them. "There are some caves if you keep heading south, I'd suggest that for a good place to camp out."

Sawyer simply nodded. "Works for me."

Richard then just got up, walking back into the darkness he'd walked out of.

"You ever think maybe the reason they get you on this island is cause you told him your name?" Sawyer asked suddenly, glancing at her.

Juliet smiled a tiny bit and shrugged. "If Daniel's right, then it wouldn't matter anyways, because either way, I'll wind up on this island."

"How do you know that?" Sawyer asked.

"Because.." she said, sighing. "It already happened. That's our past, James.." she stated, just as Daniel would. "This is our present.."

Sawyer just rolled his eyes. "Time travel's a bitch.."

Juliet smiled for real now. "Gee, you think?"

"Wise-ass."

Juliet smirked. "Last time you called me that, I got pulled off by my hair and had gotten threatened with the removal of my hand, I believe."

Sawyer grinned. "Well ain't that a shame," he stated, laying back on the ground.

Juliet chuckled and layed back as well beside him. "So, first, we live on a beach. Then, we live in Dharma houses. Now we're going to go live in caves. What does that make us now?" she questioned, staring up at the dark sky. She couldn't find even one star tonight.

"Me Tarzan you Jane?"

Juliet laughed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say, caveman."

Sawyer smiled, looking over at her deviously.

Juliet eyed him now. "Why do you have that look? I hate that look.." she stated. "You're always plotting something strange in your head when you get that look."

"Well," Sawyer said, resting his head on his arms now. "If I'm gonna be a caveman, that makes you my cavewoman."

"And?" she questioned.

"Well," Sawyer said again, grinning. "Cavemen club their cavewoman over the head and drag them into the cave by their hair to claim them. Do we get to try that?"

Juliet's look of amusement showed both shock and appaul. "You are a sick, twisted individual."

"That's why you love me."

Juliet smiled now. "True."

James smirked, standing up and pulling her up as well. "Should probably tell ya somethin' I wanted to tell ya' about an hour ago."

"What's that?" she questioned as they began walking South as Richard had suggested.

"Thanks," he said with a shrug. "For following me throughout all of this Dharma mumbo jumbo."

Juliet smiled and took his hand in hers as they walked. "I trust you, James," she told him, staring forward. "And I follow you because I love you."

Sawyer smiled back at her. "And you know I'll do the same for you, Juliet," he said in return. "Cause I love you too."

Juliet stopped walking and pulled him to a stop as well causing him to turn around. "We're going to be alright, aren't we James?"

Sawyer pulled her hand up, kissing her knuckles first before placing a small kiss on her lips. "Long as we're together, ain't no one bringing us down, Juliet."

Juliet nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. Even if for whatever reason, they didn't make it through whatever would happen next. At least she knew she followed her heart, and it didn't matter where her heart led her at this point. Whether it be the little house in Dharmaville, or these caves they were heading to. It was as she said before, home is where the heart is, and her heart was wherever Sawyer went.

**()()()END()()()**

**Okay. Not **_**quite**_** where I intended to go with this story. But I like it anyways, so I hope that the rest of you do as well. **_**Now**_** I'm going to go watch the promo and beat myself up about how badly I was off. haha. Hope you enjoyed the fluff. And the random appearance of Richard. But we all know Richard would simply **_**have**_** to confront them, not just let them keep going. (Who remembers Adam and Eve from the caves in the first season I believe it was? Uh-oh.. was that me just kind of.. ohh.. I don't know. Making a vague idea of where I was getting at with the caves? Dunno. Coulda been!) Anyways. There won't be any missing pieces this weekend, I'll be away and, unless by some miracle I have free time **_**and**_** internet access. You guys will just have to wait until MONDAY, that's right, Monday, to get another missing piece. Sorry. So I made this one extra long for you.**

**I'm a fool. I know. But just for fun, since it'll be two weeks til the next episode. I'll make this multi-chaptered for you guys. Next chapter will be posted Sunday night, or Monday morning when I'm home!**

**:)**


	2. Hiding

**Author's Note**: Okay, the vacation is officially over! This chapter will have a few flashbacks, concerning how Juliet and Sawyer became as close as they have so far, it will be continuous throughout the story as well now. We'll see their present, and how they got to where they were before the other survivors showed up.

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 2_: Hiding

_**Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes**_

_(It is foolish to fear that which we cannot avoid.)_

-Publilius Syrus

Juliet sat in the cave glancing around as Sawyer had already wandered off to get wood for a fire. She had to wonder, before she fell in love with him, what had been her reason for truly staying here on this island? She hadn't really thought about it in a long time now. But for so long, it's just been her and Sawyer and nobody else. Now she had to wonder when it was she truly did realize how important this man had become to her. It had happened gradually, not immediately. Sure, they had relied on each other for so much, but that was different then from what she felt for him now. She had never wandered so far from her comfort zone for anyone besides her sister before right now.

She shook her head, wondering why it actually mattered so much that she cared for Sawyer as much as she did. She sighed. Honestly, it didn't matter anymore, all that truly matter was that she _does_ care for him that much and that she will keep following him until the end.

"Thinking?" Sawyer asked, tossing some branches onto the floor of the cave.

Juliet glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow up. He had a different pack on his back then the ones she had packed. "Where did you get that?"

Sawyer glanced at backpack and unzipped it throwing a blanket to her. "Courtesy of Richard."

Juliet blinked and looked at the blanket in her hands. "What, no pillows?"

Sawyer laughed, sitting down beside her.

"Why is Richard so interested in helping us anyways?" she questioned suddenly.

"I think we catch his interest," Sawyer replied with a shrug. "Cause of the flashes and all."

Juliet nodded. "I guess that would catch anyones interest."

Sawyer just smiled and put his arm around her. "You gonna miss it back there?"

"Playing house?" she asked. When he nodded she simply shrugged. "And miss out on playing cave? Never."

Sawyer laughed, shaking his head. "You're one of a kind," he admitted with a grin on his face.

Juliet just smirked. He had said that to her once before.

**()FLASHBACK()**

_Juliet blinked under the car as she was suddenly wheeled out from under the Dharma Van. She pulled the goggles off and glanced up at Sawyer standing above her. "Something I can do for you?"_

_Sawyer smirked, staring at the grease marks along her cheekbones. "Well.. I was gonna see if you wanted to join me, Miles and Jin for some lunch, but somebody needs a shower first."_

_"Its not my fault you smell like ass," Juliet replied with a shrug._

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow up as he stared down at her. They had only been her for a nearly two weeks now, all of them but Juliet had opt'd to stay when Horace asked again a second time, and every time he talked to Juliet, she managed to surprise him. He found himself self-consciously lifting his arm and taking a whiff._

_Juliet laughed at his response and sat up._

_"That was low," Sawyer stated with a roll of his eyes._

_Juliet smiled and shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry. What I meant is that you smell like _an_ ass."_

_Sawyer groaned. "Ain't that a bit uncalled for?"_

_"You tell me," Juliet stated, standing up and walking to one of the carts and placing the drill down._

_Sawyer frowned and walked over to her. "Is there somethin' I missed?"_

_Juliet just shook her head. "We've been here for about two weeks, James," she told him, ignoring the fact that _most_ if not _all_ of the motor pool was watching them. "If you really wanted me to eat lunch with the three of you, I think you would have at least asked once before now and not right before the sub comes in."_

_Sawyer frowned. She had a point._

_"If you want me to stay, just tell me, don't go out of your way to eat lunch with me."_

_Sawyer sighed, running his hand through his hair. He glanced around at all the people watching them now, most women were eyeing him like the ass Juliet had just stated him to be a moment ago. And even Horace was staring at them. "You want lunch, meet us at the cafeteria."_

_Juliet narrowed her eyes as he walked away toward the cafeteria. She rolled her eyes and pulled her gloves off, throwing them onto the cart beside the drill and walking after him. "James."_

_Sawyer turned and glanced at her._

_"The only way I'm staying is if you tell me why you want me to."_

_Sawyer frowned. He glanced at Horace who was only a few feet away now with Amy. "I just want you to stay, ain't that enough?" he questioned._

_Juliet shook her head. "No," she stated, folding her arms. "I don't understand why you want me to. You've talked to me twice in two weeks. Once before the first sub and you asked me to wait the two weeks, and now, before the second sub comes in, because you obviously don't want me to leave again. I deserve to know why I'm staying."_

_Sawyer sighed, walking directly in front of her and putting his mouth by her ear. "Because I need you here, alright?" he stated. "You're one of a kind, and I don't trust anyone else here."_

_Juliet's eyes softened a little as she watched him walk away to the cafeteria. She frowned and pulled the bandanna from her hair and walked over to Horace. "I'll stay."_

**()END FB()**

Sawyer blinked. "Thinkin' too hard now?"

"Just remembered the first time you said that to me," she admitted.

Sawyer eyed her. "That you're one of a kind?"

Juliet nodded.

"Well I wasn't lyin' then and I ain't now," Sawyer admitted.

Juliet smiled a little and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'm glad I did stay."

Sawyer glanced down at her. "You are?"

Juliet laughed a little. "I really am."

"Why?" Sawyer asked incredulously. "We're living in a cave."

Juliet simply shrugged. "Because I'm here with you."

Sawyer smiled and shook his head. "See? That's why you're one of a kind."

"Well I never expected to see you two together."

Sawyer frowned, he knew the voice, it was Sayid's. "Son of a bitch.." he muttered, standing up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he questioned, turning to look at Sayid who had entered the cave.

"I'm sorry?" Sayid questioned, glancing at the two.

"You tried to kill that damned kid," Sawyer growled out. "You ruined everything we had."

Sayid glanced at him. "That _kid_ was Benjamin Linus."

Juliet frowned and stood up as well.

"That kid wasn't the Ben Linus we knew," Sawyer stated. "You know the reason why he becomes the freak we know in our time?"

Sayid simply raised an eyebrow up.

"Its cause some crazy Iraqi decided to shoot him as a kid, Jack refused to help him, so he was saved by 'The Others'," Sawyer explained. "_That's_ why Ben becomes such a freak."

Sayid was silent, but he did find himself glancing at Juliet for her views, but instead she simply remained silent. The woman had never really kept her opinions to herself before, and he wondered why she did so right now.

Juliet grabbed Sawyer's hand as he went to move forward. "Just.. let him be, James."

Both Sayid and Sawyer looked at her in surprise.

Juliet glanced up Sawyer. "Sayid had his reasons for wanting to do what he did.. in fact we all had a hell of a reason for wanting to kill little Ben," she stated. "The problem is, none of us really had the guts to do it until Sayid did. And none of us besides him and Jack had the guts to simply let him die either."

Sawyer frowned at her before glancing at Sayid. She was right. "You wanna stay here, feel free.." he said with a shrug.

"I think.. that would not be a good idea," Sayid stated. "It seemed a better plan before I actually came here."

Sawyer shrugged. He glanced in the bag and pulled out the third blanket, throwing it to Sayid.

Sayid caught it. "Thanks."

Juliet glanced at Sayid. "If you need anything.."

"If I do, I'll let you know," Sayid stated before turning to walk away. He stopped and glanced back at Juliet. "You changed."

Juliet stared, slightly confused as she watched Sayid leave. "Sorry," she said quietly, glancing down at the ground.

Sawyer glanced at her. "Sorry for what?" he questioned. After a moment he realized she meant for grabbing him like she did in front of Sayid. For a while, he had never understood why she apologized after she did things like stopping him from doing something stupid. At least, he didn't understand until he had finally asked her about it about a month and a half into being in the Dharma Initiative.

**()FLASHBACK()**

_Sawyer glanced at the man Roger that had been here before he and the rest of 'his crew' arrived. Now they were on week 6, and the man just pissed him off. Always drinking, always yelling at his kid and scaring the bejesus out of the boy. It wasn't right. No one else was saying anything to him, but he usually didn't do it around anyone. But he and Juliet had seen it multiple times now._

_Juliet walked up beside him and glanced at Roger and his son. She hadn't told Sawyer yet that the man was Roger Linus and his son Benjamin Linus. She had asked Amy about a week after being on the island. And she was finally getting over the shock that the kid here now being tormented by his father, was actually the man that would torture her emotionally in 30 years._

_Sawyer glanced at her. "I can't watch this anymore."_

_Juliet frowned and grabbed his arm as he went to go towards them. "James wait.."_

_James turned, slightly angry that once again she had grabbed his arm and told him to wait before he did something. She did it a lot, and even though she always apologized for it, he had to wonder why she did it._

_Juliet flinched a little at the pissed off look on his face and let go of his hand. "Sorry.." she stated before walking over to Roger and his son. "Hi there Roger."_

_Roger glanced up at the woman, Juliet he believed her name was. "Need something?"_

_"Well.." Juliet said glancing down at Ben. "Ben is a little late for class.." she told Roger. "He'll get in trouble if he doesn't get there soon."_

_Roger blinked, as though he had forgotten that his son had school. "Damn it.. what are you waiting for kid?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "Get to school."_

_Juliet watched as Roger Linus went back into his house and she glanced down at little Ben. He had to be about 9 or 10 years old. "You should get going, or else you really will be late."_

_Little Ben just nodded silently before running towards the school._

_Juliet glanced back at Sawyer before walking to the house she currently resided in with Amy. She felt normal, being able to have a roommate, being able to share secrets with another woman like it was highschool again. She enjoyed being able to do that, being able to bask in the normality of it for the first time in years._

_Sawyer followed her as she went back to her and Amy's little residence. "I only got one question for ya.."_

_"Okay," Juliet replied, waiting for the question without going inside the house or offering to let him in._

_"Why do you always say sorry after you stop me from making an ass of myself?" he asked suddenly._

_Juliet frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you talking about?"_

_Sawyer sighed, shaking his head. "I got pissed that you did it, turned to look at you and you looked about ready to run for the hills, then you apologized," he stated. "I just wanna know why you do that."_

_"I don't do that," she said defiantly._

_Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Yes you do."_

_Juliet frowned._

_Sawyer sighed. "Juliet, just tell me what's going on."_

_"Nothing is going on," Juliet responded. "And why do I have to tell you anything?" she asked suddenly. "You never tell me what's wrong with you."_

_Sawyer rolled his eyes. "I ain't got nothin' wrong to talk about. Unlike you."_

_Juliet narrowed her eyes at him. "Everyone has something wrong, James," she told him. "Sometimes we just don't want to talk about what's wrong."_

_"So something is wrong."_

_Juliet groaned. "Let it go."_

_"No," Sawyer stated, folding his arms. "You looked afraid, and I want to know why."_

_Juliet stared at him. "You really want to know?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine," Juliet stated. "I was married once, before I came to the island."_

_Sawyer was silent, listening to her._

_"When I did that to my ex-husband, he got pissed," she said with a shrug._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_Juliet frowned, looking away. "I had a.. minor accident," she stated._

_Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "What kind of accident?"_

_"He dislocated my shoulder."_

_Sawyer stared in shock now. "Your ex-husband hit you?"_

_Juliet eyed him. "It wasn't hit, so much as wrenched my arm back and told me never to do that in front of someone again."_

_"And he dislocated your shoulder?" he questioned._

_Juliet nodded, leaning against the front door of the house._

_Sawyer frowned and shook his head. "I ain't gonna hurt you Juliet."_

_Juliet just glanced down. "I never thought you would."_

_Sawyer sighed. "If you say so."_

_"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean for you to think I was scared of you."_

_Sawyer shook his head. "Not your fault. Its that asshole that ya married. We ever get off of here, I'll go kick his ass for ya."_

_Juliet shrugged. "Don't think you'll have to worry about that.."_

_Sawyer stared at her. "What do ya mean?"_

_"He's dead," she admitted. "Because of something I said to Richard."_

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow up._

_"I told him the only way I could take his job offer, was if Edmund was hit by a bus, otherwise he'd never let me go," she said, her eyes tearing a little bit. "Edmund died, the next day, he was hit by a bus."_

_Sawyer looked only mildly shocked at what she said. "You realize, thats not your fault, right?"_

_Juliet simply shrugged. "Too late to think about that now," she stated before opening the front door and going inside._

**()END FB()**

"You don't gotta apologize," Sawyer stated. "You're just keepin' me in line."

Juliet just smiled.

Sawyer smirked, pulled her to him and kissing her. "Ain't no one else in the world that can keep me in line as well as you."

Juliet grinning before resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. "It's a tough job," she stated. "But somebody has to do it."

Sawyer laughed. "And you do it well."

**()()END()()**

**Okay guys. Lost flashbacks have returned to the story. They'll focus on how Sawyer and Juliet's relationship began to slowly grow into better friends, and then into lovers! I know this chapter was more flashback then real story, but next chapter won't be like that, promise! Sorry I didn't update last night, I was tired and sunburnt and just plain grouchy! The chapter would have turned out just plain angry! haha.**

**-Flashbacks and Sayid in the caves courtesy of GencoOliveOil, my new partner in crime!-**


	3. The Mark

**Author's Note**: Just another quick update for everyone reading. Just cause I feel bad for not being able to update for a few days last time!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 3_: The Mark

**Crudelius est quam mori semper timere mortem**

(_It is more cruel to always fear death than to die.) _

_-_Seneca

Sawyer was surprised to wake up and realize that Juliet wasn't beside him, or even inside of the cave. He walked out, glancing around. Where the hell could she have run off to? "Juliet?" he called out, wandering a little further into the woods.

Juliet glanced up from where she was, she was currently half-stripped and ready to dive over the waterfall into the small lake area beneath it. It was when she heard her name the she stopped. It was obvious by now Richard didn't mind them living in their territory, even though she did occasionally notice one of 'them' watching them to see what they were doing. She wasn't entirely sure which direction Sawyer's voice had come from, but when she turned her head she did notice one of Richard's lackies eyeing her from the brush.

She was silent, trying to figure out what exactly it was he was staring so intently at. But she realized after a moment his eyes had been on her lower back, where Ben had given the order to have her 'marked'. She knew already, from a past experience with Charles Widmore that the mark had existed even now, in the 70's. So now she had to wonder, if they knew she bore the mark, why did they seem to be ignoring it so much?

Juliet remembered clearly how Widmore had seen her mark, and she hated the experience.

**()FLASHBACK()**

_"Juliet."_

_Juliet glanced up at Horace as she pulled her head out of the hood of the Dharma Van. She smiled warmly and closed the hood, pulling her gloves off. "Hello, Horace."_

_Horace smiled in return. "I was hoping I could ask you for a favor."_

_Juliet nodded. "Of course, what is it?" she questioned curiously._

_"Well, you've become one of our better mechanics in the past 3 months, and one of the new recruits must have screwed up on the van he fixed," Horace admitted. "It's broken down, over by the fence."_

_Juliet held back the chuckle._

_"I was hoping you and, I believe his name is Mike, could head over there and check it out, you could show him what he messed up," Horace suggested._

_Juliet smiled again and nodded her head. "Sure, that's no problem," she told him. "This van's ready to go."_

_Horace smiled and held out his hand, which she took and shook. "You're doing a great job in the motor pool, Juliet. Thank you."_

_"Happy I can help," Juliet admitted, letting his hand go. She watched as Horace wandered off and then flagged the new recruit, Mike, over to her. "Mike, come on. We gotta go fix your van."_

_Mike only looked slightly flustered. Obviously he knew he messed up._

_-*-*-*-_

_Juliet pulled over at the fence that marked the territory between Dharma and the Hostiles. She had parked right beside the other van and laughed when she noticed it was Miles looking more then a little flustered with the broken down van._

_"This isn't funny. I'm supposed to be on patrol," Miles stated, slightly annoyed._

_Juliet smirked and threw him the keys to her van. "Just let me get my equipment and you can go finish your patrol."_

_Miles rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks."_

_Juliet helped Mike pull out some of the equipment and went over to the other van with it as she watched Miles pull away with the van. She popped the hood of the 'hippie bus' as Sawyer had deemed it when they were alone, and smiled a little at Mike. "Don't worry, no one's mad you messed up. I did that a lot at first."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes," Juliet admitted with a shrug. "It happens."_

_Mike smiled and glanced under the hood with her._

_Juliet frowned and glanced it it before getting down on the ground and glancing under the van. "Well.. that's weird."_

_"What is?" Mike questioned._

_Juliet said nothing at first as she reached her gloved hand out to the leak and let it drip onto her finger before she pulled it back and took a whiff. There was only a vague smell of oil, and it hardly looked like oil. "Where it should be leaking oil, its leaking watered down oil.." she stated in confusion. How did someone screw that up? The fact was, she was almost positive no one could be stupid enough to put water in with the oil. "Did you put water in with the oil?"_

_She frowned, realizing he wasn't answering her. "Mike?" she quesioned, crawling out from under the van, she glanced up only to see Mike and multiple other Hostiles standing above her. Mike was a hostile._

_"Hello there."_

_Juliet glanced at the man that had spoken, she honestly had no idea who he was, but she knew he was obviously an Other. "What the hell is going on?"_

_Widmore smiled and pulled the woman up by her hair. "I have a question for you."_

_Juliet flinched as he pulled her up roughly by her hair. She stared at him in slight annoyance, and a fear she hadn't felt for a while now._

_"That scar on your back."_

_Juliet frowned._

_"Who gave it to you?" Widmore questioned._

_Juliet remained silent. When had they seen her scar? It took her a moment to realize Mike had seen it a few days before, when he had spilt oil all over her and she'd been forced to put on a spare jumpsuit in front of him. Her lower back had probably showed if her t-shirt had lifted up._

_Widmore just rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with her now. He gripped his hand around her neck and squeezed. "I want you to tell me now, how you got that, because you've never been one of us."_

_Juliet groaned as he spun her around and shoved her against the Dharma Van. _

_He had now unzipped the Dharma jumpsuit and pulled it down enough to lift up her t-shirt and look at the scar. "That's our mark," he told her. "I demand to know how you got this."_

_Once again Juliet said nothing in return. Even if she answered him, he would never believe her. He'd likely just get even more pissed off then he was now just looking at it._

_"It's the mark of a killer, but one who is spared from death, instead marked for the crime," Widmore stated, wrenching her arm back behind her._

_Juliet bit down on her lip as the all familiar pain began to shoot through her shoulder._

_"HEY!"_

_Juliet had to feel relieved at the voice. It was Sawyer's voice. And quite a few guns with his._

_Widmore rolled his eyes and pulled Juliet up, using her as a shield as he walked toward the fence._

_"This is a violation of our truce," Horace stated, stepping forward. "Let her go."_

_Widmore just smirked. "Sure. I'll let her go."_

_Sawyer, along with the rest of the security men simply eyed him with uncertainty._

_Widmore simply walked through the fence._

_Juliet felt the pain hit her head almost immediately as she screamed out, her hands going to her head as she let her drop to the ground between the fence._

_"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer yelled out, running to her and pulling her back to their side and into his arms. He looked up at Widmore who was just smiling._

_Horace watched LaFleur stand up with Juliet in his arms. He already felt partially responsible for having asked her to go and fix the van in the first place. Now he felt worse as she looked at the now unconscious blonde. "I'm sorry Jim, I had no idea this would happen.."_

_Sawyer glanced at Horace. He already knew this wasn't Horace's fault, but he still couldn't help but be pissed. As soon as he saw The Others show up on the monitor, he and Phil had called most of the security and Horace to head out there. The thing was, he couldn't understand why he had been so damn worried about her. He'd never worried about any woman like that before until that moment, and nothing had even happened yet._

_Horace sighed as he watched LaFleur head to Miles' van who had just pulled up, and jumped into the front seat, still holding onto Juliet. When would LaFluer realize he had a crush on the Juliet? He figured it would only be a matter of time._

**()END FB()**

Juliet sighed and shook her head. She watched as Sawyer suddenly walked out from the brush to the side from her.

"Hey, how come ya didn't answer?" he questioned as he stepped up to her.

Juliet had a blank stare. "I'm sorry?"

Sawyer frowned. "When I called out your name," he stated. "You okay?"

Juliet nodded her head towards one of The Others watching her.

Sawyer looked over at him. "Nothin' better to do?" he shouted to him, and watched him simply walk away.

Juliet smiled a little.

Sawyer grinned, noticing she had no shirt on. "Takin' a dip?"

"That was the plan," she admitted with a shrug.

Sawyer smirked, pulling his shirt and pants off.

Juliet grinned, shaking her head slightly in amusement. She eyed him curiously when she saw the devious look in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Sawyer asked innocently.

"That look," she said, motioning to his face. "You always get this mischievious little gleam when you're going to do something," she explained. "What are you plotting?"

Sawyer just shrugged. "Well.. I wasn't gonna, but now that you said something," he stated, right before picking her up in his arms.

Juliet laughed a little, but she let out a screech when he threw her over the side into the water below, and she land with a huge splash.

Sawyer grinned down at her and dove in after coming to the surface beside her.

"You ass," she said with a laugh, splashing him in the face with the water.

Sawyer laughed and pulled her over to him. "Well, I just wanted to get you in there faster," he told her. "You looked a little reluctant to jump in yourself."

Juliet smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you thought throwing me in would be better?"

"Yep," Sawyer admitted with a grin.

Juliet rolled her eyes and grinned back before putting her hands on top of his head and dunking him under the water.

**()()()**

Richard Alpert watched the two for a moment. It was hard to ignore the fact that the woman bore the mark of a murderer of one of their own, but from what he had seen of her, she wouldn't have done it without a good reason. And obviously whoever had set her to be marked had decided that same as well. This woman, Juliet, hadn't deserved to die for what she had done. Which meant whoever she killed, obviously was dead for a reason.

He sighed, shaking his head. He already knew now that she was also from the 'future' along with the other man, James.

"What do we do about her?" Widmore asked, walking up beside him.

Richard glanced at Widmore. "We ask _him_."

Widmore frowned. "Is that a good idea? Maybe we should just deal with her on our own."

"He won't like it if we make this decision on our own," Richard explained cautiously. "We ask."

Widmore nodded. "Alright. Next time he calls, we ask."

Richard nodded as well. He hated to know what Jacob would say. But he knew it was only a matter of time.

**()()END()()**

**Okay. There's the end of chapter 3! Not quite as long as the others, but the question now is. What will Jacob say about Juliet? Uh-oh.**


	4. Regret and Worry

**Author's Note**: This one goes to AdulterousWhore, who gave me a good laugh. And of course, to my little muse, who throws the best ideas out to me, GencoOliveOil! Next chapter, tomorrow!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 4_: Regret

**Mens regnum bona possidet**

(_An honest heart is a kingdom in itself._)

-Seneca

Sawyer glanced at Juliet's sleeping form beside him. It had been three days now, and he wondered if she had started to regret following him into the woods just to be with him. He sighed until she suddenly moved, her arm flopping over his chest as she sub-consciously drew herself closer to him in her sleep. He just smiled. He was glad she had decided to follow him, regardless of what might happen any day now.

He was well aware right now, thanks to Richard, that the Dharma boys were still searching for the two of them. Apparently the rest of their group had decided to skidaddle off somewhere as well when they realized what had happened. Richard promised that if he saw them, he'd also direct them to the caves. He had to wonder where they all went off to that even Richard and his almighty ability to find anything that didn't belong in his territory, couldn't seem to find them.

"How come you're awake..?" Juliet mumbled out, opening her eyes.

Sawyer glanced down at her and smiled. "Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked with a yawn as she rested her head down on his shoulder.

Sawyer held back a chuckle. There was a time, a long time ago, she would have had to do more then simply ask what he was thinking, where she would have to ask over and over to get into his thoughts in his head, but now, the simply question of 'Thinking about what?' was all it took for him to tell her. "Us," he answered. "You."

Juliet smiled and traced her finger down his chest. "Is everything okay?" she questioned.

Sawyer glanced at her. "Just worried you might regret comin' with me."

"Never," Juliet responded immediately, with absolute certainty. She had been the same as him once. Neither of them would let the other know exactly what they were thinking, they wouldn't admit often they needed the other in this twisted world, but now, now it was like they had always been just like this. Absolutely certain that being with the other was where they should have and always will be.

Sawyer grinned, unable to help the way his stomach fluttered at the words.

"We've been in these caves for a few days, James.." she stated suddenly. "Do you think its a good idea to keep staying in here?"

Sawyer had been wondering the same thing for about a day now. He wasn't sure why she was the one who always voiced her opinion before he did these days, but she always did. "I haven't figured that out yet.." he admitted, thoughtfully. What worried him most about her being with him, was that he knew Widmore had some twisted interest in her due to the scar on her back. She had explained how she'd gotten it, and he would never forget it.

**()FLASHBACK()**

_Sawyer frowned, sitting on a chair he'd set by his bed as he watched her lay there. It had been about two hours since Widmore had dragged her through the sonic fence, and she was still out cold. It was only when she finally began to stir that he breathed a sigh of relief._

_Juliet groaned, opening her eyes into a squint and immediately putting her hand to her head due to the vague remnants of the headache still remaining._

_"Hey," Sawyer said, handing her a glass of water._

_Juliet glanced at him before sitting up slowing and accepting the glass of water. "Thanks.." she stated quietly before taking a sip._

_Sawyer was silent for a moment as he watched her. "Feelin' okay?"_

_"Yes," Juliet answered with a small shrug before placing the glass on his nightstand. It took her a minute or two to realize she was in _his_ bed and not her own. \_

_"Want to tell me what happened?" he questioned._

_Juliet stared at him. "He attacked me."_

_Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Well, duh," she said with a chuckle. "I meant, why?"_

_Juliet frowned._

_Sawyer narrowed his eyes, staring at her curiously. "I ain't gonna tell no one," he told her. "Does he have some super crush on ya or somethin'?"_

_Juliet smiled a little in response. "He attacked me because of the scar on my back."_

_"What?" Sawyer questioned in disbelief. That had to be one of the weirdest things he'd ever heard. "Because of a scar?"_

_Juliet glanced away._

_"What scar?" he finally asked._

_Juliet shrugged._

_"Don't shrug," Sawyer said with another roll of his eyes. "I'll tell ya what," he stated. "You tell me this, I'll let you ask me somethin', and I'll answer it."_

_Juliet glanced back up at him._

_"No lies," Sawyer said, putting his hands up in mock surrender._

_Juliet sighed. "Its a scar on my lower back, that I received for killing Danny."_

_Sawyer frowned. Danny.. Danny was the man who.. "The guy you killed to stop from killin' me and Kate?"_

_Juliet nodded._

_"Why the hell.."_

_Juliet glanced down. "Jack made a deal to take care of Ben after the surgery if he would take death off the table and spare my life.." she admitted. "So instead Ben had me marked as a killer, that could not be condemned to death for the crime."_

_Sawyer felt his eyes soften. "Let me see."_

_"No."_

_Sawyer frowned. "I ain't gonna do nothin'," he told her. "Just let me see it."_

_Juliet shook her head._

_Sawyer sighed. "I just wanna see what happened to you cause you saved my life.."_

_Juliet frowned, silently turning away from him and lifting up her t-shirt to show the scar._

_Sawyer put his finger up to it and stared with disgust. It wasn't just a scar, whatever the symbol was, they had burned it into her skin, it would never go away. "Son of a bitch.."_

_Juliet reached her hand back when she felt his hand touch the scar. It was vaguely reminding her of when Jack had done the same thing. Demanded to see it, and then treated it with the aloe plant. But there was something odd about it now being Sawyer to touch it. Something strange about such normally rough hands touching her back to gently._

_Sawyer glanced at her hand as it touched his, he sighed and pulled her shirt back down over the scar and watched as she turned back towards him, her eyes filled with tears. "You okay..?"_

_"I hate myself for killing him.." she whispered, letting the tears finally fall._

_Sawyer frowned. He knew the regret of killing a man, and he understood it. No matter what, it always hurt you. "You remember readin' in my file about that man I killed in Sydney?" he questioned._

_Juliet nodded, attempting to stop the waterfall from her eyes._

_"I thought I was killin' a man who was responsible for the death of my parents.." he admitted._

_Juliet stared at him, her eyes gentle, understanding._

_"But I was lied to.." he explained. "I thought he was the _real _ Sawyer, but he wasn't. He was just some poor sap I got tricked into murderin'.."_

_Juliet found her eyes softening now._

_"I ain't never gonna get over that.." he told her, taking her hand in his. "And on the island.. when I got that tape recorder of you tellin' Ben Sun was pregnant from Locke.." he said. "Locke found out his padre was the man who conned my parents.. he wanted his daddy dead, so he locked me in a room with him until I found out who he was, and killed him for it."_

_Juliet's eyes widened slightly in response. She hadn't known about that until just now. "Why... why didn't you say anything?" she questioned quietly._

_"Sometimes you don't want people knowin' you just killed a man.. no matter what he did wrong.." he admitted. "And sometimes you just don't feel as better about it as you thought you would.."_

_Juliet frowned, knowing he was right. Sure, she had killed Danny to save Kate and Sawyer's lives, but still, she'd taken a mans life, and she still hadn't been able to forgive herself. Sawyer was trying to avenge the death of his parents.. which he did, and he still had regret. "I think.." she began quietly. "I think its better that we feel regret over what we've done.." she admitted._

_Sawyer glanced at her._

_"If we didn't regret what we did.. then we would be monsters.." Juliet explained. "We'd be like Ben.."_

_Sawyer nodded. "Well.. good thing we ain't like Ben.."_

_Juliet nodded as well. She was silent along with him._

_Sawyer frowned, knowing she still felt terrible at the moment, he stood, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry, Juliet.."_

_Juliet looked up at him._

_"I'm sorry that I didn't know how much savin' me and Kate had cost you," he explained. "I still was an ass to ya' even after ya did that, and you didn't deserve it."_

_Juliet felt the tears well up again. She frowned before she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder._

_Sawyer looked both shocked and unsure of what to do at the moment he realized she had begun crying on his shoulder. It took a moment before he wrapped his arms around her too. He'd never had to comfort a woman before, and somehow it was comforting to him as well. He ran his fingers through her hair, simply allowing her to let it out. Sometimes you just needed to let out the tears you were holding in._

**()()END FB()()**

Juliet frowned, glancing at him. "I'm worried about you.."

Sawyer looked at her. "About me?" he questioned.

"They know you're the one that took Ben to Richard.." she stated quietly. "I'm afraid you'll get hurt.."

Sawyer smiled pulling her into his arms. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to me with you watchin' my back, Juliet."

Juliet frowned once more. "What if I'm not here?"

Sawyer glanced at her. "I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to you either.." he said gently.

"Its my fault we're in this mess.." she said quietly. "I'm the one who said we should take him to Richard.." she told him. "Its my fault you got caught."

Sawyer sighed. "It ain't your fault, Juliet," he told her. "I was careless. And I'm not so much worried about me as I am you.." he explained, cupping her face between his hands. "You're the first woman I loved, I mean really loved.." he explained. "I'm afraid you're gonna get hurt cause of me.."

Juliet smiled placing her lips against his before pulling away. "I'd risk it.." she told him. "Because I love you.." she admitted. "I don't care if I get hurt.. as long as I'm with you."

Sawyer smiled sadly. "That's what I'm afraid of.."

Juliet smiled again. "Same thing always scares me too.." she admitted.

"I guess we're just two screwed up people then," Sawyer said before kissing her again.

**()()()()()**

Widmore glanced back at the doors of the cabin now that he had finish the meeting with Jacob. He frowned, noticing the cabin was not gone. He hated when it did that. He met up with Richard a few moments later as he was heading back.

"Well?" Richard questioned, walking back beside him to their camp.

Widmore simply smiled. "He wants her judged."

Richard frowned. From what he had seen with judgement from the monster, it never turned out well for the one to be judged. But Jacob wanted it, and they would simply have to do it.

Widmore eyed him.

"Then she'll be judged.." Richard stated.

Widmore nodded. "We'll call it tomorrow," he decided.

"Tomorrow," Richard agreed before stopping and glancing over at the cave where he watched the two share a kiss. He watched Widmore continue on without batting an eye before he glanced back and frowned. He hoped, for their sake, she had good reasons for doing whatever it was that she did. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to help them this time.

He sighed, shaking his head and turning back to go to his own camp. Tomorrow would be one of those rare days he dreaded to come. He pondered, for just a moment, warning them to run. But he didn't.

**()()END()()**


	5. Judgement

**Author's Note**: This chapter is slightly.. dramatic. Angsty, and filled with a whole lot of angst for Juliet. Be forewarned.

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 5_: Judgement

**Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet**

(_As loyal as she began, so she remains_)

-Unknown

Juliet was sitting beside the waterfall, thinking about another swim when she realized this time that _multiple_ of The Others were now staring at her from the brush. Now she knew something was up, especially when Widmore stepped out.

"Hello there, Juliet."

Juliet frowned. "What do you want?"

Widmore just shook his head. "I'm afraid its not about what I want," he told her. "This is about what _it_ decides.."

Juliet narrowed her eyes in confusion at first. "It?" she questioned, staring at him. It was only when she heard the noises that it hit her, he was talking about the damned black smoke monster. She took a deep breath realizing the damn thing was coming from nearby The Others', and jumped over the side and into the water.

Widmore smiled and shook his head. She thought she could run from her judgement? That was more amusing then anything.

Juliet pulled herself out of the water, high-tailing through the woods and heading God knows where. She wasn't even entirely sure she knew which direction she was heading, all she knew was that she had to get away from that _thing_. It was only when she nearly ran into Richard that she stopped from her full-throttle run, realizing Sawyer was standing right beside him.

"Where the hell you runnin' to?" Sawyer asked, staring at her strangely. It took a moment for the look of fear to register with him. "Or from.." he added suddenly.

Juliet glanced at the two, then glanced back when she heard all the trees rustling again. That damned thing was already catching up.

Sawyer and Richard looked over as well.

"Son of a bitch.." Sawyer said, watching the black smoke wallow into view towards them. He was about to grab Juliet and run when suddenly Richard had a grasp on him, holding him back from moving towards her. "What the hell are ya doin?" he yelled at him.

"Sorry James," Richard stated. "I don't have a choice but to let itjudge her."

Sawyer just looked appaulled. Judge? What the hell kind of smoke judged people? "Juliet.." he said, looking at her. "RUN!"

Juliet stared back at him, then back at the smoke monster looming closer. She didn't want to leave him there.

"Dammit, go!"

Juliet closed her eyes for a moment before turning to do as he said, instead she ran right into Widmore before she had even moved a foot. She struggled in his arms as she went to get away. There weren't a million hostiles, she could do this. She grabbed his arm when he grabbed her and wrenched it, completely flipping him over her shoulder as she had done to Kate that one time in the rec center over three years ago.

Sawyer grinned as she did it.

Richard held back the small smirk at watching Widmore go down. Karma sucked. It was too bad this was Jacob's wish, he would simply have to stop her. He handed Sawyer to the three men that had suddenly come over, and then grabbed Juliet himself, facing her towards the monster which was now right up in front of them.

Juliet struggled once more, at least until she realized Richard's hold was dangerously too strong for her. Instead now she found herself leaning back into him with the smoke monster in front of her face.

Richard shook his head, "I'm sorry to do this," he told her, before shoving her forward, into the smoke.

"JULIET!" Sawyer yelled, attempting to pull free from the three men.

Juliet frowned in the midst of the smoke. She glanced all around her only to see absolutely nothing. Simply the smoke. At least until all of her guilts suddenly filled the smoke in a violent outburst of images. She watched herself, taking the vials for her sister, she watched herself leaving with Richard to go to the island, leaving behind the sister she would never see again. She watched as she failed to save all the pregnant women on the island. She bit down on her lip, falling to her knees watching as she stared at Goodwin's body embedded on the stick, and she watched as she once again, shot Danny.

She let the tears fill her eyes as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"_How long have you been sleeping with my husband?_"

"_What the hell is she doin' here?_"

"_She's not coming with us._"

"_After everything I've done to get you here, everything I've done to keep you here.. how can you possibly not understand... that you're mine!"_

Juliet let the tears fall as she covered her ears now and closed her eyes. But that didn't help either.

_"But it does work.. I'm pregnant.."_

"_She's under my protection."_

_"Thank you, Juliet. You gave me good news."_

_"He wanted me to kill them. Ben.. he told me to kill both of them." -- "How can he tell you to do anything?" -- "I don't know.. but he knew how to get to me.. and he knew where they were going, and what they were doing. You don't understand.. these people came here to wage war against Ben. And Ben's gonna win, Jack. And when he does, you don't wanna be anywhere near me." -- "Why not?" -- "Cause he thinks that I'm his... and he knows how I feel about you."_

Juliet glanced up, watching the scene unfold as Jack kissed her. She remembered it. Hated it. She hated it because he'd made her feel safe. She'd hated it, because he'd left, leaving her alone again and feeling entirely hated, and deprived of the only safety she'd had in years.

_"He knows where to find me.."_

Juliet pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and burying her head in her knees, trying to block the image out.

Suddenly the screaming made her look up. She watched the flaming arrows, watched everyone running. Even watched herself as she ran with her arms around one of the plane survivors then pushed her forward and stopped to throw sand on one of the bodies hit with the flaming arrows. And she watched as Sawyer ran to her, pulling her up.

_"Come on! He's dead!" -- "No..he's.." -- "Come on! You wanna be dead too?! Come on!"_

She frowned, staring as Sawyer dragged her. Watching herself in the cloud of smoke, remembering it all so vividly as she turned to look back.

_"There was nothing you coulda' done! Come on we gotta go now!"_

_"Who are those people? Are they yours? Did they shoot the arrows?"_ -- _"You wanna crawl out there and ask them?" -- "Well you don't gotta be a wise-ass.." _

_"I'm gonna make this quite simple. You're gonna tell me what you're doing, how many of you there are, and how you got here." -- "Let her go." -- "Unless you're answering my questions, don't speak! I want you to tell me everything or I'll cut off her other hand." -- "What?!"-- "Other?!" -- "The first one isn't negotiable. Its just to illustrate how serious I am." -- "Don't!" -- "Hold on! Just hold on, chill out! We're not supposed to be here! Something's happening to the island, there are these flashes.." -- "Do it!" -- "No!" -- "Wait a second! I'll tell you whatever you wanna know!" -- "Do it!" -- "NO!"_

Juliet closed her eyes tightly. Was this its way of judging her for what she has done? By going through her memories and digging out all that's happened? Making her relive everything?

_"John.. if whatever you're attempting to do, actually works.. thank you." -- "You're welcome."_

_"You still got my back?" -- "Absolutely."_

_"I love you." -- "Hm.. I love you too.."_

Juliet stared at the final two images, and watched as they stopped just as easily.

Sawyer stared, unable to completely comprehend what was going on when he finally saw Juliet again. "Juliet?!"

Richard nodded his head towards his men. "Take him out of view.." he told them. He knew, the monster had only begun the judgement and had not decided her fate yet. It had taken the long, sorting through her guilt and through her memories for all that she had done to make up for it. Judgement was something that was meant to happen when you were alone.

He noticed though, the men were having trouble moving Sawyer at all.

"Son of a bitch, let me go!" he yelled at them all, trying to fight his way over to Juliet.

Juliet turned her head, looking at him.

Sawyer frowned, watching the tears cascade down her face. What the hell was that damn smoke doing to her? "Juliet! Dammit.. run! Go!"

Juliet shook her head, she simply laid her forehead back down against her knees.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Sawyer yelled at Richard, breaking free and beginning to run to her.

Richard sighed before taking one of the rifles from the men and swinging it against the back of Sawyer's head. "By the time you wake up, it'll be over.." he told the now unconscious man, then glanced at his men. "Let's go." He watched Widmore stand, slowly dragging himself with him and the other men into the foliage.

Juliet crawled over to Sawyer when she noticed what happened. She continued letting the tears fall, laying her forehead against his. "Why.. why are you doing this..?" she questioned, glancing up at the smoke, and now only seeing Danny Pickett.

"Why?!" he yelled, hovering above her. "You ask why? You let Colleen die! You shot and killed me!"

Juliet closed her eyes shaking her head. "I had to.. I had to shoot you."

"Why?" he asked, his voice still enraged.

Juliet stared up at him. "I had to.. it was the only way Ben would let me go home. I had to go home.."

"So I had to die?!"

"Kate and Sawyer had to go back!" she yelled. "It was the only way Jack would save Ben! You wouldn't let them go! You were gonna kill them!" she cried out before once more laying her forehead against Sawyer's.

"Juliet.."

Juliet glanced up in shock at the voice. "G..Goodwin?" she questioned. She could only stare in disbelief at the man she'd once loved. The man Ben had sent to die.

"You're still blaming yourself, I see.."

Juliet clasped her hand over her mouth once again, not sure how to even respond.

"Did I die for no reason?" he questioned.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Did I die for loving you, without you ever loving me back?"

Juliet said nothing at first, too shocked to speak. After a moment she shook her head. "No.." she said. "I do.. I did.." she stated. "I told you.. I told you Ben wouldn't like it.." she said in a hushed cry. "Why couldn't you believe me about Ben?" she asked, even more tears falling then before. "If you'd listened.."

"So it's my fault?"

"No!" she cried out, balling her fists up on Sawyer's shirt.

Richard frowned as he watched. People were judged on what they felt guild for. Clearly she didn't kill this man, but she felt guilt over his death nonetheless. Where was the fairness in judging her for something so.. helpless?

"It was my fault.." she whispered. "I should have just stopped seeing you.." she told him. "It's my fault Ben sent you out there.." she relented. "If.. if I trusted mine and Harper's instinct about what he would do.. we never should have been together.." she stated, looking down somberly.

Richard never actually felt bad for people. He never felt guilt. This was going to eat him up for a long time to come. He watched, as once more, her guilt vision disappeared, only to be replaced by a woman. Juliet Burke obviously had a lot of guild for a lot of different reasons. But he realized, so far she was passing her judgement.

"Come home, Jules.."

Juliet felt the tears burning her eyes, and she refused to look up this time.

"You promised, you'd be there for me.."

Juliet bit down on her lip, closing her eyes and refusing to look.

"Juliet.. don't do this to your own sister. Look at me.." she said. "At least show me you haven't forgotten about me and Julian."

Juliet stared up, her eyes red and swollen from the tears.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't.." she whispered.

"Of course you could."

"I tried!" she yelled, banging a fist on the ground. "I wanted to.. I tried.." she told her. "But I had to stay.."

"Why?"

"To save you.." Juliet stated. "Your cancer came back.. I had to stay, so Ben would make it go away.."

"And you trusted his word, that he'd cure me if you stayed?"

Juliet frowned, looking away. "What else could I do?" she questioned quietly. "Chance that it was false and let you die?" she asked. "I had to.. I had to keep you safe."

"Why not when Ben was gone?" she asked. "Why didn't you come back then? You could have gotten on that Dharma sub. It may have gotten you back to the right year."

Juliet looked down at Sawyer.

"You stayed here for him? a man?" she asked.

Juliet let her hand touch Sawyer's cheek as she looked up. "I.." she whispered. "He needed me."

"You needed him."

"We needed each other.." Juliet stated, the tears forming once more.

"I needed you!"

Juliet stared in shock, as suddenly her sister, her best friend, had her hands around her neck, choking her.

Richard couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"Rachel.." Juliet choked out. "I... I n-never.. wanted to l-eave you.. for s-so long.."

"You're lying!"

"I'm sorry.." Juliet cried. "I'm s-sorry.." she said again, crying through the pain, and the anguish. It was the last thing she remembered saying when suddenly everything went dark, and she simply felt herself falling forward.

Richard watched. He watched as Juliet fell forward onto Sawyer's chest, his head in her lap and her body sprawled across his chest. And he watched as the smoke simply disappeared into the woods, looking at the two laying there. Had it killed her?

**()()END()()**

**Um. Don't hang me. If I die.. you'll never know what happens next? Due to a really long judgement, and Juliet's memories flooding around anyways, I simply skipped a flashback in this chapter.**


	6. Fear

**Author's Note**: Well. Uh.. the last chapter appears to have gotten a lot of attention. Heh. My bad for the cliffy. I was in fear of death after I posted too, not gonna lie. So here's a chapter in thanks for not hitting my with a bus. Or hanging me. Or any other means of death.

Thanks to my annonymous reviewers! I like to reply to my reviews. But since I can't for you guys, heres the thank you! As for **Jennay**, uh.. sorry for killing you last night. my bad. This one's for you!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 6_: Fear

**Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem**

_(The one safety for the vanquished is to abandon hope of safety;_

_Knowing there is no hope can give one the courage to fight and win)_

-Unknown

Sawyer groaned, his eyes fluttering open. The first thing he noticed was the weight on top of him. It was only a moment later when he was fully aware of everything that had happened, that he noticed it was Juliet. His first fear was that the sons of bitches had killed her with that monster as he manuevered himself out of her lap and pulled her into his arms. It was the rise and fall of his chest the brought relief to him. He could feel the flood building with the relief, just thankful she hadn't been killed.

He was silently cursing Richard, Widmore and the rest of the others in his head as he stared down at her, gently tracing the outlines of fingers on Juliet's neck. Who the hell had strangled her into unconsciousness? He was going to kill them for it.

Richard watched in silence from afar now, still unsure of whether or not the monster had killed Juliet Burke. It had been a half hour since the attack, and Sawyer had finally woken up to realize what had happened. It was the first time he'd witnessed the monster give judgement upon somebody.

Sawyer frowned placing his forehead against hers and whispering. "C'mon Juliet.. wake up.." He groaned before tapping her lightly on the cheek. "Juliet.."

"James.." she muttered out, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey.." he said quietly. "You alright..?"

Juliet remained silent at the question. In all honesty, she wasn't sure she would ever be alright again after that. Even know it hadn't actually been her sister, she would still have the memory of her sister strangling her. She would always see it again when she closed her eyes.

"Juliet.."

"I'm fine.." she mumbled, sitting up and moving away from him, out of his arms.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, watching her carefully. He took her hand in his, frowning. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing."

"Nothin' didn't put those bruises on your neck," he told her.

Juliet only managed to glare at him as she wrenched her hand back from him. "Just.. stay away."

Sawyer stared, slightly unsure of what to do. "What?"

Richard frowned.

"Stay away from me.." Juliet answered defiantly. "I can't do this.. can't be here.." she whispered, tears filling her eyes once more before she shook her head and forced them away.

Sawyer watched her in shock. He hadn't seen that cold, distant look on her face in years. Was she once again going to revert back to her own world, where she hid away her feelings from everything? She wouldn't be the woman he loved now if she did that. And he'd never forget realizing when he had begun falling for her.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Sawyer had only just sat down on his couch when the he heard the knock on his door. He frowned, shaking his head and putting down the book he was about to read. He was slightly surprised when he opened the door to see Juliet standing there, holding a covered up tray._

_"Well.." she said, slightly embarrassed. "In all honesty, I was going to bring you dinner," she said with a shrug._

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow up. "Was?"_

_Juliet shrugged once more. "I dropped it," she explained, removing the cover and showing him the slightly grassy plate of food. She noted his face was unreadable at first, as though he was trying to decide exactly how to respond to what she'd just showed him._

_Within a minute, he started laughing. He had to admit, it had been a while since anyone had gotten him laughing so hard, and it had been a real laugh, not one of the fake ones you did to be nice. The fact she had the guts to come and admit she'd dropped the dinner she'd made him in the grass, it was priceless._

_Juliet narrowed her eyes, throwing the covering back over the plate. "Its not _that_ funny.."_

_"Yeah.." Sawyer said, his sides starting to ache as he laughed again. "Yeah it is."_

_Juliet rolled her eyes now._

_Sawyer grinned at her, opening the door further and motioning her inside._

_Juliet stared at him. "Why should I come in? You're just gonna laugh at me some more."_

_"You dropped my dinner and still brought it to me to show me, and didn't expect me to laugh?"_

_Silence was her only reply. But suddenly a smile simply broke through her hardened face. "Ok, ok. Fair enough," she muttered._

_Sawyer grinned as she stepped inside. She was odd at times, but there was something downright likeable about her that made him find her almost.. adorable. This was one of those times. The look on her face when she admitted she dropped the dinner she made was one of the damned cutest things he'd seen from her yet. She always surprised him._

_"What were you doing anyways?" she questioned._

_Sawyer shrugged, a ghost of a grin still displayed on his face. "Was gonna read, but this was much more entertaining."_

_Juliet smirked. "Whose being a wise-ass now?" she questioned._

_"Don't make me not offer to share my leftovers with you from last night," Sawyer warned, jokingly._

_Juliet narrowed her eyes. "Did you cook the food?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Juliet smiled now. "Maybe I should run home."_

_"Hey now, that ain't funny," he said, frowning._

_Juliet raised an eyebrow up at him. "I'm pretty sure I recall the last meal you cooked, going up in flames."_

_Sawyer recalled that as well. "Eh.." he muttered under his breath. "I was trying to impress you with my Martha Stewart skills."_

_Juliet laughed and shook her head. "Oh.. yes. I noticed you made flaming chicken," she told him. "That does take skill, I'm not sure Horace appreciated the flaming chicken flying out the closed window, breaking it and setting some of the grass on fire though."_

_Sawyer scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Part of the performance?"_

_"Oh.. it was one well played out performance.." she noted with a smirk._

_"Don't play cute with me.."_

_Juliet blinked._

_"Coy.." Sawyer said suddenly._

_Juliet simply smiled now. "So I'm cute?"_

_"No.."_

_Juliet raised both her eyebrows up at him now._

_"Uh..that didn't come out right," Sawyer said quickly, putting his hands up._

_Juliet held back the laugh she wanted to let out and kept her face serious. "Well.. I should hope not."_

_"Well.." Sawyer stated, running his hand though his hair. "What I meant.. I mean.. its not that you're not.." he paused, watching the amusement in her eyes. She wasn't actually offended. "Son of a bitch."_

_Juliet just laughed at his realization. She grinned before kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for the offer for leftovers," she stated. "But I'm just going to go home."_

_Sawyer watched her in awe as she walked out, shutting the door behind her with a wink. He found his hand moving to his cheek in sudden awareness. Had she just kissed him? And why the hell did it feel so.. nice? Another knock snapped him out of the reverie and he opened it, hand still on his cheek. 'Son of a bitch..' he thought. Six months and she was starting to wrap him around her finger. How the hell did women do that?_

_"What?" Miles asked, staring at him. "Did she slap you or something?"_

_Sawyer was still a little shell-shocked. "She kissed me."_

_Miles stared at him with his eyebrows raised. "Uh.. good for you, fabio."_

**()()END FB()()**

Sawyer moved next to her again. "Whatever you saw, Juliet.. it wasn't real.."

Juliet shook her head, covering her face with her hands. "I let everyone down.." she whispered. "That.. _thing_ should have killed me.. I wish it had killed me.." she told him in a hushed voice.

Sawyer frowned, hating the way her voice had started to waver. He could almost feel the sorrow dripping off of her. What was he supposed to say?

"Look at me, James!" she yelled out, banging her fist on the ground. "I'm a mess! I've killed someone.. let someone die because of me.. and left my family behind to worry and wonder.." she told him. "It should have killed me for what I've done.."

Sawyer pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "It ain't your fault.." he assured her quietly. "Who you were.. what you did," he stated. "Its done, its over.." he explained. "That monster knows that.. for whatever twisted reason.. that damn thing knows you ain't a stone-cold killer.."

Juliet wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ben manipulated you from the moment he got his hands on you.." he whispered.

"I wanna go home, James.." she told him, feeling the tears well up once more. "I want to get off this island and never look back.."

Sawyer nodded. "I'll find a way.." he assured her. "I'll get ya' home.."

"Us.." she whispered.

Sawyer smiled. "Yeah.. us."

Richard looked on with uncertainty. He knew it was time to consult Jacob. Perhaps, after what they'd all just done to that woman, he would understand she deserved to go home. Maybe..

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Month nine.. it was a day Sawyer knew he would never forget when he opened the door to see Juliet standing there. For three months she would show up every couple of nights either with a plate of food(whether she had done something wrong, whether it was perfect, or even if she had dropped it on the rare occasion.) Today he noted, she had nothing in her hands. She almost never came empty handed, and from the look on her face, she obviously hadn't come empty-headed either. "You alright?"_

_Juliet simply shrugged in response, unsure what to say, or why she had actually come to him when she wasn't sure if she could actually even open up to him._

_Sawyer frowned, narrowing his eyes before making room and motioning Juliet in. "What's wrong?" he questioned, watching the pain and the worry cross her features._

_Juliet finally stepped in after he asked what was wrong. It was now or never to ask, no one else seemed to be daring enough to put it out there. "They aren't coming back.. are they James?"_

_Sawyer's eyes softened slightly in response._

_"John.. he couldn't get them to come back."_

_Sawyer took her arm, leading her to the couch and sat her down. After a moment he sat down beside her. He knew, she was most likely right. Why would any of them actually want to come back to this place? "This about Jack?" he finally questioned. He was beginning to realize that he was forgetting a certain brunette the more he allowed a certain blonde to jump into his heart. Clearly though, she wasn't ready to give up on her hopes with Jack. Then again.. what woman in her right mind would? It least Jack had his head on straight in life as a surgeon. He was a low-life con-man, not exactly love-life material._

_"He said.." she muttered. "We were in this together.." she admitted with a shrug. "He promised to get us all off this island.." she explained. "I thought he would keep me safe.."_

_Sawyer understood how that might upset her. _

_"He led me to believe.. that he would stay by my side," she told him, putting her head in her hands. "Even though I told him that Ben.."_

_Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "That Ben what?"_

_Juliet shook her head, standing up. "I shouldn't have come over."_

_"Juliet.." he stated, grabbing her hand. "You're already here.." he told her. "It ain't gonna kill you to let it out once and a while."_

_Juliet glanced down at him and frowned. He was right, in a sense. But when she opened up to somebody, they almost always, would eventually leave her soon after. She sighed and sat down. They were in start 1975.. where was he going to go? "I told Jack.. that the people on the freighter were waging war on Ben.. and that Ben was going to win."_

_Sawyer only seemed confused._

_"And that when Ben won.. he wouldn't want to be anywhere near me.." she admitted._

_"Why not?" Sawyer questioned._

_Juliet looked slightly surprised. It had been the exact statement Jack had asked her. She simply remained silent._

_Sawyer frowned. "Juliet.."_

_"Because James.. because Ben decided I was his.."_

_Sawyer looked shocked at the statement. "His?" he questioned in disbelief. The man had 'claimed' her?_

_Juliet looked away._

_"A man can't just _claim_ you Juliet.." he told her, trying to get her to look at him._

_Juliet did look at him, this time with a face contorted with slight rage. "You think?" she asked him, her voice filled with an emotion she hadn't felt since the day in Ben's house when she'd screamed and yelled at him for being a liar. "This is _Ben,_ James.." she explained. "He gets what he wants. And he's killed to get me before.. and he's killed to keep me."_

_Sawyer sighed. "What'd Doctor Feel-good say?"_

_Juliet smiled sadly. "He kissed me.. and told me.. 'He knows where to find me'."_

_Sawyer shook his head. So the Doc had screwed around with Juliet's head about as much as Kate had with his own. What did that make the two of them? Just two second-bests, he decided. "Well, you ain't nobody's that you don't wanna be, Juliet.." he told her, putting his hand on her cheek. "Bug-eyes ain't here, and I ain't no Doctor Do-Right," he admitted with a shrug. "But I won't let nothin' happen to you."_

_Juliet smiled a little. "Thanks, James.." she replied, placing one chaste kiss on his lips before standing up. "I should go.. Amy will wonder where I went off to."_

_Sawyer watched, once again as she left him sitting there speechless. As she closed the door behind her, he groaned and leaned back against the couch. "Son of a bitch.. what am I getting myself into?" he muttered, shaking his head. Two broken hearts, maybe thats just what it took to piece things together again. He sighed. Why the hell did she make him think so weird?_

**()()END()()**

**Um. Least that's not a cliffy?**


	7. Misfortunes

**Author's Note**: This one is inspired completely by AdulterousWhore! Ahh.. her writing is sheer brilliance. It's like.. looking up at the stars and seeing a shooting star! Just that amazing. Read what she writes! This would have been up much earlier had I not accidentally erased the whole first half by not saving it. Sorry for any errors, I'm a little over-tired.

Also. This chapter is MUCH longer then I originally intended. It's also, mostly flash-back oriented. So, enjoy?

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 7_: Misfortunes

**Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior**

_(Our life is short but is made longer by misfortunes.)_

-Publilius Syrus

"Where do we go from here, James?" Juliet questioned as they wandered further away from the caves with their backpacks.

Sawyer glanced at her. "If we're gonna have Dharma boys, and pre-modern Others chasin' us, I think we're gonna need a team," Sawyer stated. "And where do you think our team's headin'?" he questioned her.

Juliet had to admit. It was a long shot, but in a sense, it was actually logical as well. "The beach.." she muttered.

"Yep.." he answered with a shrug.

"Do you really thing we'll find them there?" she wondered out loud. Until now, they had been silent through most of the night as they traipsed through the jungle. They had already been wandering for a few hours at this point.

Sawyer wasn't sure, to be honest. "I have no idea," he admitted.

Juliet glanced at him. "We're gonna need weapons.."

Sawyer grinned. "I know where to get 'em."

Juliet looked slightly confused. "Where?"

"Where do you think?" he asked. "The old hatch.."

Juliet blinked. "The one Desmond was in?" she questioned. "How are we supposed to wing that?"

Sawyer smirked. "I con, Juliet," he replied curtly. "Those boys are gonna need replacements soon."

Juliet allowed a small smile. "You gonna push the button?"

"I ain't stayin'," he told her. "We knock them out. Grab some of the weapons, dong-ding-ditch."

Juliet smirked now. "Isn't it.. ding-dong-ditch?"

Sawyer eyed her carefully and then laughed. At least she was finally gaining her senses back a bit since the incident hours ago with the monster. He still had that image of her, curled up and hugging her knees with the tears streaming down her face. Much worse then the last time that he'd seen her upset.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_"What the hell is goin' on, H?" Sawyer questioned as she walked up to him._

_"Jim.." Horace said, grimacing slightly. The man had been with them for a year now, still searching, still hoping to find a crew that Horace believed was likely, no longer alive. But he said nothing of the thoughts. It was nice to have them around, they had proved a lot more useful then he thought they would. "It's the hostiles.." he mentioned to his current Acting Head of Security. A week previous, his old head of security met with a.. unnecessary fate with Widmore when he went into the 'no-cross zone'._

_Sawyer frowned, glancing at the monitors. He knew now, what Horace was talking about. There were several of the boys from the security on the monitor, and few Dharma station workers, already being rounded up by multiple hostiles, one being Charles Widmore. He'd been the most recent pain in the ass._

_"That one," Horace said, pointing to the monitor at Widmore. The screen wasn't zoomed just yet, but all the men in the room noticed someone struggling with him. "He has an interest in your girl, Jim."_

_Sawyer stared at him with a blank face. "What?"_

_"Juliet," Horace stated, forcing the camera to zoom in on what was happening._

_Sawyer watched as Horace zoomed in and muttered under his breath. "Son of a.."_

_Horace and the rest of the men simply watched in awe as Juliet suddenly twisted Widmore's arm, throwing him over her shoulder and onto the ground like a sack of potatoes and then managing to grab his rifle as well, aiming at his head. "Whoa.." was the word that came from most of their mouths._

_Sawyer managed to hold back his eyeroll as he grabbed a rifle off the shelf. "You boys stare all you want.. I ain't leavin' all them out there," he explained. "Widmore wants somethin', I'm gonna find out what it is."_

_Horace watched LaFleur go, shaking his head slightly. The man had just run off alone. He realized, and understood, it probably mostly had to do with the fact Juliet was also one of the captives. He looked at the screen, watching as all the hostiles pointed their guns at her. "Let's go," he told his men, motioning them out the door._

_-*-*-*-_

_Sawyer squeeled the van to a stop at one of the Dharma stations currently in progress by the Sonic Fence. He got out, rifle in hand as he headed towards Widmore, the group of hostiles, and the group of hostages. He cursed, noting that Widmore had Juliet kneeling on the ground with a rifle to her head, and one hell of a pissed off look._

_"About time you got here," Widmore stated, cocking the gun._

_Juliet winced slightly at the sound, then gave Sawyer an apologetic look._

_Sawyer glanced at her before looking back up at Widmore. "I'm guessin' there's somethin' you want?"_

_"You'd be right," Widmore answered. "I want you to tell me where Elle is, and bring her back to me."_

_Sawyer stared in confusion. "Elle?" he questioned. "Who the hell is Elle?"_

_"You either bring Elle back, or I'll simply shoot this woman," Widmore explained, his voice revealing no more emotion._

_"We ain't got no Elle to give back to you, hause," Sawyer stated._

_Widmore rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you honestly don't care that much about her.."_

_Sawyer put his rifle out, aiming at Widmore. "You shoot her, I shoot you."_

_Widmore smirked. "Care that much do you?" he questioned. _

_"Tell ya' what.." Sawyer stated. "None of them are really all that good of hostages," he explained. "I'll trade ya.. all of them for me."_

_Widmore raised an eyebrow up. "What good would you do me?"_

_Sawyer pointed to the label under his Dharma symbol on his clothes. "I'm Head of Security."_

_Widmore appeared to be thinking about that for a moment. "You can have all of them. I'm keeping her," Widmore stated, nodding down at Juliet._

_"That ain't what I said," Sawyer stated. "All of them. And her too."_

_Widmore eyed him. "Very well. I'll let all of them go first. Until you're over here, she stays with me."_

_Sawyer hated the idea, but it was the best he was getting. "Alright. Deal."_

_Widmore glanced back at his men and nodded his head. At once, all of them lowered their rifles and pushed the Dharma Workers and Security members forward to Sawyer._

_Sawyer watched as Horace and the other security men showed up._

_Horace looked on in shock, watching as Widmore released all but Juliet over to Sawyer. What kind of deal had he just made? "Jim?"_

_"Sorry H," Sawyer said with a shrug before dropping the rifle and going to Widmore and Juliet._

_"Down on your knees," Widmore stated to Sawyer, keeping the cocked rifle at the back of Juliet's head._

_Sawyer simply did as he was told, glancing at Juliet who was staring right back at him with those damned blue eyes filled with worry. "Let her go."_

_Widmore sighed. A deal was a deal. He took the aim off Juliet and put it on Sawyer. "Go," he stated to Juliet._

_"James.." Juliet whispered, standing and looking down at him._

_"Get the hell over to Horace," Sawyer stated. "Go, Juliet."_

_Juliet frowned, but did what he said, heading to Horace._

_Horace took her hand in his and squeezed it for a bit of comfort. "What does Widmore want?" he whispered._

_"A woman.. named Elle.." she answered in return._

_Horace stared back in confusion._

_Widmore looked down at Sawyer. "Now who wants to explain to me where Elle is?" he called out to everyone around him._

_Sawyer locked eyes with Juliet who now stood beside Horace, her face contorted with a look of grief, and what he guessed was despair. She was that worried about him?_

_"There's no Elle here, Widmore," Horace called back, staring at the man. "Whoever it is you're looking for, you're looking in the wrong place!"_

_Widmore narrowed his eyes. "I don't appreciate being lied to," he stated before knocking Sawyer in the back of the head with the rifle._

_Sawyer went down to the ground on his stomach. He groaned, rolled his eyes, and swept his legs out. Juliet had proven to him earlier, it wasn't very hard to surprise Charles Widmore. He grabbed the rifle back from him and aimed it at his head._

_"You can let me go, or get shot, _Jim_," Widmore said with a smile._

_"So let 'em shoot me.." Sawyer said with a shrug._

_Widmore smiled a little bigger now. "Maybe you should check at who they're aiming at then."_

_Sawyer did, and it only took a moment before he realized all 13 guns besides the one he was holding, were aimed directly at Juliet._

_"Shoot her," Widmore stated, watching as all the guns cocked._

_Juliet took a step back, and frowned noticing that both Miles and Jin had just stepped in front of her._

_"Fine.. shoot _Jim_.." he stated to his men._

_Sawyer watched as once more all guns aimed back on him. He rolled his eyes, and dropped the rifle. Someone else would get shot if he didn't, he already knew that. Having a shoot-out would endanger Juliet even further. He wasn't letting her get hurt again this time. He vowed not to let it happen again._

_Widmore stood, grabbing the rifle from the ground and shot immediately._

_"JAMES!" Juliet yelled out, going to run to him when Horace grabbed her arms and held her back. "Let go! Let me go!!"_

_Miles and Jin stared in utter shock, unsure what to do or say._

_Widmore smirked, staring down at Sawyer's now bleeding shoulder. Instead of simply stopping there, he kicked him twice in the ribs, making sure he moved a few feet with the effort._

_"Stop it!" Juliet yelled out, once again trying to pull from Horace's grasp, but now Miles and Jin had grabbed for her too. "Stop!! Leave him alone!!"_

_Horace grimaced at Juliet's plea's for Widmore to stop._

_"Widmore."_

_Widmore glanced over at Richard, walking with Elle._

_"Charles, you've taken this too far.." she told him, grabbing his arm._

_Richard stepped beside the two. He dared a glance over at the blonde woman Horace was holding onto along with two other men, watching the tears stream down her face. "That's enough," he stated. "It would be in our.. best interests.. to let them go."_

_Widmore eyed him carefully before glancing at Elle who simply nodded her head in agreement. He sighed. "Let's go," he stated, before walking off into the jungle._

_Juliet immediately pulled herself away from Horace, Miles and Jin and ran to Sawyer's side, cradling his head in her lap._

_"Stop cryin.." he muttered. "You're rainin' a waterfall on me."_

_Juliet smiled a little and let out a slightly distraught laugh as Horace and the other men came to help her. "If you weren't half-dead right now.. I'd hit you, James.." she muttered weakly._

**()()END FB()()**

Juliet glanced at him. "What are you thinking about?" she questioned.

Sawyer glanced back in return. She looked a mess after walking for so long, and after what had happened earlier. Her face was still blotchy from all the crying she had done, her eyes still showing the pain. "I'm thinking.. we stop and rest," he told her, grabbing her hand and stopping her.

Juliet tilted her head to the side slightly. "James.. we need to find everyone else.."

"You need to sleep," he told her, placing his hand to her cheek and smiling. "We both know you're tired."

Juliet shook her head. "I don't want to sleep."

Sawyer sighed. "Don't matter," he told her. "You gotta rest."

Juliet turned her face and looked away.

"Nothin' is gonna happen.." he assured her. "I'm gonna be right here beside ya."

Juliet frowned as she looked back at him.

Sawyer smiled a little before placing his lips against hers in a lingering kiss. "Come on.." he said quietly after a moment. "Lets get the blankets out, we'll sleep a few hours and then get moving."

Juliet nodded silently in response and watched as he took out the blankets they had. When he laid down, she took her spot beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She admitted, it was still strange to feel such comfort from a man when all he did was have his arm around her. But still.. she felt safe like that, so she let herself close her eyes.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Juliet frowned, sitting beside his bed in the infirmary. She had made herself useful while she was sitting there, volunteering to wrap his wound after they'd stitched him up. It had been the first time people had stepped in her line of fire, the first time people had risked themselves for her. She wasn't entirely sure how to react. First Sawyer had protected her, demanding Widmore let her go and agreeing to take her place, albeit along with many other people. Then Miles and Jin had stepped in front of The Hostile's line of fire. Was this what it meant to be part of a family? Even if it was kind of a.. slightly screwy faux family._

_She remained silent as she taped the bandages and then glanced at his face. Her eyes softened slightly as she let her hand caress his cheek. What he'd done for her.. no one had ever done for her before. She shook the thoughts from her head and pulled the blankets back, glancing at ribs she'd already wrapped up. They were bruised, but that was about as bad as it got._

_"Juliet?"_

_Juliet jumped slightly when she heard the voice and turned to glance at Horace. "Oh.. sorry.." she said quietly._

_Horace nodded a little and walked up beside her. "I'm sorry about what happened Juliet.." he told her. "When he saw you on the monitor he was out the door before I could stop him.."_

_Juliet smiled sadly. "That's James for you.." she assured him. "Always the hero.."_

_Horace noted the tinge of guilt that played in her voice. "It wasn't your fault."_

_"Wasn't it?" she questioned. "He was just trying to protect me.."_

_Horace frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder. "And you wouldn't have done the same?"_

_Juliet stared back at him. "Of course I would.."_

_"But?"_

_"But.. I don't understand why he did it," she admitted, albeit cautiously._

_Horace seemed confused. "I'm not sure I understand.."_

_Juliet shrugged her shoulders as she sat down, holding Sawyer's hand in her own. "Up until the crash, he hardly spoke to me," she said with a shrug. "He didn't even like me..we just kind of, accepted each other."_

_Horace frowned once more. He had to wonder if it was true. From what he'd seen of the two, they both seemed to have some unvoiced feelings for each other. Though, according to Amy, sometimes hate could bring people closer then love. Perhaps hate had turned _into_ love in their case? He couldn't be sure, since he hadn't known the two before their boat crashed. "If that's true, then it looks like his feelings for you have changed a lot. People will do anything to protect the ones they love."_

_Juliet glanced up at him, slightly confused.. a look of pure bafflement. "Love?" she questioned. All previous 'love' experiences had never been very good._

_"You couldn't tell?" he questioned._

_Juliet frowned. "This is what you do.. for people you love, right?" she questioned, motioning to Sawyer's wounds._

_Horace nodded. "You do whatever you have to.."_

_"Then.." she said quietly. "Maybe when he wakes up, you can tell him I'm not worth that.." she stated quietly, letting go of Sawyer's hand and walking out of the infirmary._

_Horace stared after her in utter shock. What person in their right mind reacted that way about love? He'd never seen it before. Either, she'd never loved, or her experiences with it had all been.. downright horrible. Whichever one, it was still depressing to know. She had just sat here, dressing all of his wounds that had been stitched up. If she didn't love him as well, he'd be damned._

_"Where is she?"_

_Horace looked down. "How long have you been awake?"_

_"Couple minutes.." Sawyer admitted, opening his eyes. "Had to scare her with the love thing, didn't ya?"_

_Horace frowned. "Wasn't aware it was scary."_

_Sawyer shrugged, and winced afterwords. "It is for her."_

_"Why?" Horace questioned._

_"Bad thing for her.." he stated. "Never turns out well.."_

_"That why you haven't told her?" Horace asked now in curiosity. What happened to make someone fear love? 'Not turning out well' wasn't a real excuse. LaFleur was sugar-coating it, for whatever reason._

_Sawyer smirked. "H, some things just ain't meant to be," he admitted. "And that girl.. she's one of a kind. But she's afraid of the world, even though she won't tell ya' she is."_

_Horace shook his head and sighed. These people were complicated messes. "You really used to hate her?"_

_"Hate?" Sawyer questioned. "I guess.." he admitted. "Didn't like her much, thought she was cold, heartless."_

_Horace raised an eyebrow up. Maybe it was the drugs he was on making him talk so weird. "And what made you change your mind?"_

_"She still look that way to you?" he asked._

_Horace smiled. "No.. I guess not."_

_"Do me a favor?" Sawyer asked suddenly._

_Horace waited in silence._

_"See if you can get her to come back in?" he questioned. "You spilled my beans," he explained. "Now I gotta clean 'em up.."_

_Horace simply nodded and walked out._

_-*-*-*-_

_"Juliet..?"_

_Juliet glanced up from where she was sitting on the swingset. She noted that it was Amy standing in front of her. "Hey Amy."_

_"Are you alright?" Amy asked._

_"Horace said he loves me.." she replied quietly._

_Amy frowned, sitting down on the swing beside her. "Is that such a bad thing?"_

_"I don't have such a good track record.." Juliet explained with a frown._

_Amy's eyes softened. From the look in Juliet's eyes, she could tell whatever happened had scarred her badly. "Want to talk about it?"_

_Juliet glanced at her. It was strange to have a female companion, one you could talk to and admit your problems to. She hadn't had that in years. Not since she'd left Rachel's side. Where did she start? With Edmund? With Goodwin? With Ben? Or maybe Jack. Maybe the beginning was best. "Its a long story.." she finally admitted._

_"I have time.." Amy assured her._

_Juliet was silent for a moment before she decided to explain it to Amy. "I was married once.."_

_Amy raised an eyebrow._

_"His name was Edmund," she stated quietly. "We worked together in research, and he was charming.." she admitted. "I married him not too long after, he just wanted to use my research to further his own career it turns out.." she stated with a shrug._

_Amy narrowed her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling thats not all he did?" she questioned, and watched Juliet's eyes fall. She almost regretted asking. "This can be our secret Juliet, just between you and me."_

_Juliet closed her eyes. She had told Sawyer, sure. But she'd never told anyone aside from him before now. "He would go off with other women," she explained. "Which I ignored.. for a while."_

_"What else?" Amy dared to ask._

_Juliet shrugged._

_Amy frowned._

_"He dislocated my shoulder once," she admitted, staring down at the ground._

_Amy stared in shock, not quite sure how to respond._

_"I left after that," she told Amy quickly. "There was another man.. but he was married," she stated, already feeling slightly embarrassed admitting that to Amy. "He died.."_

_Amy's eyes softened slightly._

_"I'm not entirely sure this next one even counts, just that he was obsessed with me," she admitted. "Told me that I was.. his."_

_Amy looked slightly disgusted, and unsure of what to say. It was no wonder that love scared Juliet. She had no good experiences with it._

_"And then there was Jack.."_

_Amy glanced at Juliet, and the way she said the man's name. "Jack?"_

_Juliet smiled sadly. "The main problem with Jack is.. I fell in love with him. But.. he loved somebody else, who also loved somebody else.."_

_Amy raised an eyebrow up at that._

_"He only used me to prove to himself he didn't love her.." she explained. "I let him.. because I felt safer with him, I believed in him," she admitted. "And maybe I hoped, that somehow he might just love me one day."_

_Amy's features softened at the sad look on Juliet's face. "I guess that didn't happen.."_

_Juliet shrugged. "I guess we'll never know.."_

_Amy blinked in confusion._

_"He's been missing since the boat crashed," she admitted._

_Amy frowned, staring at Juliet. Suddenly her reactions to Horace's statement the LaFleur loved her, seemed almost normal now. They made sense. "I have one question then.."_

_Juliet nodded. "Sure.."_

_"From what you said, from everything that's happened, has any man ever done for you what Jim just did?" she questioned._

_Juliet was silent in response._

_Amy smiled, standing up and holding her hand out to Juliet. "Then I think.. you shouldn't let this one get away when he's willing to die for you," she stated. "That's a man who will love you forever.."_

_Juliet stared up at Amy. She had a point. Even if she was afraid of it, no one had done for her what Sawyer had. It might be worth letting her guard down one more time. She grabbed Amy's hand and stood._

_"He wants to talk to you.." Amy stated as they walked to the infirmary. "Told Horace to get you to come back.. Horace wasn't sure what to do.."_

_Juliet smiled a little. "I think I got it from here, Amy.." she said quietly. "Thank you.."_

_Amy nodded, watching as Juliet went inside._

_Juliet glanced at him as she closed the infirmary door behind her. She sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as he opened his eyes. "Hey James.."_

_**()()END FB()()**_

The ear-piercing sceam was what woke him up a few hours later. It was a scream he would never forget, filled with terror, sadness, pain. And it was all coming from the woman curled up next to him in a fetal postition. The screams were Juliet's, as he watched her face contort into pain.

_**()()END()()**_

**Hmm.. flashback OVERLOAD. Sorry about that. But.. oh well. Too late now. Love is a long when you have to write it?**


	8. Friendships

**Author's Note**: Sorry I didn't get to update last night. And sorry for updating so late tonight! I was busy yesterday, and today I managed to delete the chapter without saving it. I also broke my phone and had to fight and get cranky so I'd get a new one before my two years was up. Blah. But here you go! FINALLY!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 8_: Friendships

**Amantium irae amoris integratio est** -

_(The quarrels of lovers are the renewal of love. )_

-Terence

Sawyer was shocked when he sat up. At first when he heard the screaming he'd been afraid someone was attacking her. But when he looked, all he saw was her shaking, eyes closed in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. He frowned. He was only slightly relieved about the realization. He quickly put his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Juliet.. Juliet wake up.."

Juliet sat up in an instant, her hand to her neck, only to realize that it was a nightmare. She took a deep breath and frowned before glancing at Sawyer beside her.

"You alright?" he questioned.

Juliet nodded without saying a word.

Sawyer knew better then to push her on the subject. He simply left his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "If you wanna talk abou--"

"I won't.." she stated. "But thank you."

Sawyer sighed and nodded. It was only when they both heard the noises coming through the foliage that they stood up, and he immediately moved his body in front of hers. To his relief, it was Miles who stepped out from the trees.

"Well.." Miles stated, slightly surprised. "I was wondering where you two were."

Sawyer smirked. "Yeah, yeah.. nice to see you again too, Ghostbuster."

Miles rolled his eyes as he lowered his rifle. "What's all the screaming about, trying to wake the dead?"

Sawyer glanced back at Juliet before he turned back to Miles and shot him the, 'drop it' stare. "It's a long story."

Miles narrowed his eyes and shrugged, knowing not to ask further.

Juliet remained silent, only just now noticing that Sawyer still hadn't stopped his protective stance in front of her. It made her smile just a little.

"Where's everybody else?" Sawyer questioned.

"Where do you think?" Miles questioned with a dramatic eyeroll. "They have about as logical thinking as you used to have with places to go."

Sawyer smirked. "The beach.."

"Bingo," Miles stated with a shrug. "Suppose you guys wanna meet up with them?"

Sawyer nodded. "That's the plan."

Miles nodded in return. "Guess its time to arm yourselves then.." he stated, pulling his bag off his shoulder and opening it up. He pulled out a handgun and took the other handgun from his waist, holding them both out to Sawyer.

Sawyer grabbed both before he turned back to Juliet, holding one out to her.

Juliet glanced at it with hesitance before she took it, putting it in the waistline of her jeans. "Thanks."

Miles eyed them, but said nothing about it. "Alright.. follow me."

"Aye aye cap'n," Sawyer replied with an eyeroll before holding his hand back to Juliet.

Juliet glanced down at his hand and took it, smiling at him before following him and Miles through the woods.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Juliet glanced at him as she closed the infirmary door behind her. She sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as he opened his eyes. "Hey James.."_

_Sawyer glance at her and smiled a little. "Horace scarin' ya off with conspiracy theories?" he questioned._

_Juliet smiled a little in response. "How do you feel?" she asked, glancing at his shoulder._

_"Like I just took a vacation," he answered, smirking._

_Juliet rolled her eyes slightly in response, but now that she'd asked the only real question there was to ask, she wasn't entirely too sure what to say. It was beginning to leave a rather awkward silence between them._

_Sawyer was still trying to figure out exactly what to say as well. He noticed she was having the exact same problem. This had to be one of the first times neither of them knew what to say to the other._

_"I'm sorry.." Juliet stated quietly. "I should just go back to the house.."_

_Sawyer reached for her hand when she stood._

_Juliet glanced down at their entwined fingers now and then looked at him. "Is it just a theory..?" she asked finally._

_Sawyer sighed. How was he supposed to answer that? In all honestly, he wasn't entirely too sure himself if Horace was right or not. He thought he loved Kate, and maybe he had. But whatever he had started feeling for the witty blonde beside him right now, he couldn't quite find the words for it._

_"James.." she said quietly, a frown on her face._

_"I don't know.." he finally admitted._

_Juliet smiled a little with the honesty._

_Sawyer asked the question he was wondering about now. "Do you want it to be?"_

_Juliet let her eyes soften a little at the question. "I'm not sure.." she responded, just as he had to her question. She felt semi-shellshocked at the thought that just crossed her mind, she silently cursed herself, but decided to suggest it anyways. "You know.." she said quietly. "You're gonna need some help when you get out of here.."_

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow up at her statement._

_"Well.. Amy moved in with Horace last week," she stated with a shrug. "So.."_

_Sawyer smiled a little, realizing what she was getting at. "You offerin' to take care of me?" he questioned._

_Juliet rolled her eyes. "You don't have to get sarcastic.." she told him with a shake of his head. "Just let Miles take care of you." she stated, pulling her hand from his and walking towards the door._

_Sawyer frowned, knowing she was just trying to be nice. "Hey, I'm sorry Juliet.."_

_Juliet glanced back at him, and smiled sadly. "I think it would be a bad idea for us to get involved James.."_

_"Why?" Sawyer questioned, without really thinking about it._

_Juliet frowned now. But she walked back over to him, sitting down on the chair beside his bed. "If we got involved.. and Ben were to find out.."_

_"It ain't Ben you're worried about.." Sawyer noted, watching the lie in her eyes._

_Juliet narrowed her eyes. How had he seen through the lie so quickly? She must have been losing her touch.._

_"What if they come back?" she finally questioned._

_Sawyer frowned. She was worried that.. he sighed. Suddenly it made a lot more sense to him. "You think Doctor Do-Right's comin' back for you?" he asked her._

_Juliet sighed and shook her head. He honestly didn't understand.. "When you're sure how you'll feel when they come back.. we'll talk then.." she stated, standing once more and heading for the door._

_It took until she was already gone to realize what she really did mean. It wasn't that she still hoped Jack was going to come back for her. She was afraid that if she got involved with him, what he would do if Kate were to come back. He groaned and shook his head._

**()()END FB()()**

Kate sat near Jack, Hurley, Daniel and Jin. All of them had heard the scream, it was Miles who volunteered to go check it out. It had been a good thirty minutes since he had left now though, she had to wonder if he was alright. "Do you think he's alright?"

Jack glanced at her as well. "I'm sure he's fine."

Daniel remained silent in his thoughts.

"Dude.. obviously someone isn't okay.." Hurley stated. "What if that was Juliet?" he asked. "Her and Sawyer went off alone.."

Jack, Kate and Jin all looked at him. He'd just stated exactly what all of them had been afraid to admit.

Hurley frowned. "Well.. its the most obvious person.." he told them. "Look around.. the only ones of us that ran off, that were girls were Juliet and Kate.. and it wasn't Kate.."

"Hurley.." Jack said, hushing him.

"Dude.. I was just trying to.."

"Someone's coming.." Jin finally stated, shutting Hurley up instantly.

All of them glanced up, watching as Miles protruded from the trees.

"What was it?" Kate questioned, standing up.

Miles stepped aside, motioning to Sawyer and Juliet who stepped out now behind him.

Jack felt relieved noticing they were alright. He glanced at their intertwined hands, but said nothing about it.

Jin was the first to stand and go over to the two, smiling. "I am.. glad you are okay."

Sawyer grinned. "Good to see you too, Jinbo," he stated, letting go of Juliet's hand and hugging him.

Juliet glanced away, looking towards the water.

Kate found herself staring at the dark bruises on Juliet's neck. She glanced over at Jack, noting that he seemed to noticed the same thing as well. When she looked back over, Juliet was already walking away from the group of them. "Sawyer.. what happened to her?" she questioned.

Sawyer glanced at Juliet, watching as she sat down close to the water. "Old smokey.." he stated.

"Smokey?" Jack questioned.

"Smoke monster.." Jin stated for Sawyer.

Kate frowned. "That thing is here in this time too?"

Sawyer just nodded.

"Is that why she screamed?" Kate asked.

"No, that was.." Sawyer stopped himself. "No."

Hurley frowned. "Maybe one of us should like.. go over there?" he suggested.

Kate grabbed Sawyer as he went to go over to Juliet. "Maybe she needs to talk to another woman?"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Alright.."

Kate nodded as well before walking away from the group as well, heading towards Juliet and sitting down beside her. "You mind?" she questioned.

"Not at all.." Juliet replied quietly, staring out at the tide.

"Sawyer said.. the smoke monster attacked you," Kate stated softly, watching the look on Juliet's face turn from somber to dark. "He also said.. that wasn't why you screamed, but he wouldn't tell us why you did.."

Juliet glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I think he couldn't tell us.. because he wasn't really sure," Kate told her, watching the way her eyes darkened even further. She got the feeling she might already be pushing her limit with Juliet. They weren't exactly friend, not three years ago, and apparently not now. "Sometimes its easier to tell another woman things you couldn't tell the man you love.."

Juliet's eyes softened a little now at Kate's word. "Why do you care so much, Kate?"

Kate frowned. "Because.." she started quietly. "Sometimes people really do change.. and I think.." she paused, thinking of the words. "I think you're a better person than I originally thought.."

"The smoke monster.." Juliet stated suddenly. "It judges you.."

Kate narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Judges?"

Juliet glanced down. "It takes the thing you feel guilty for and judges you for it.. either you live, or it kills you.."

Kate said nothing, unsure of how to react.

"First it changed itself into Danny.. the man I shot.." she stated. "Then Goodwin.."

"Goodwin?" Kate questioned.

Juliet refused to let the tears build up again. "He.. Ben sent him to die, because he was in love with me."

Kate frowned. "Because Goodwin loved you, or because Ben did?"

Juliet blinked.. "Uh.." she muttered, wondering. "Goodwin.." she stated. "In some twisted way.. maybe Ben did, but he never said so."

Kate was astonished at Juliet's words. "What makes you think Ben may have?"

"After he showed me Goodwin's body, he told me that I was his.."

Kate's eyes widened slightly.

"But.. it isn't those that bother me so much anymore.." she stated quietly.

Kate watched the sorrow fill Juliet's features. "Then what is bothering you?"

Juliet placed her hand to her neck, flinching slightly, but ignoring the slight pain it cause. "It turned into my sister.."

Kate's eyes softened.

"My sister was pregnant when I came to the island," she admitted. "I was only supposed to be here for 6 months, so that I could be back in time to see her give birth," she explained. "But Ben.. he wouldn't let me leave."

Kate frowned. How could Ben do things like that to people? She had never realized before that Juliet had basically been a prisoner as well. It made sense now, as to why Juliet had tried to hard for Jack's trust. It made even more sense as to why she would have betrayed The Others for Jack. It was her way of breaking free from her prison.

"It asked me why I didn't try to get on the sub in this time, and hope it brought me to our real time.." she admitted.

Kate now wondered that as well. Why hadn't any of them tried? "Why didn't you?"

Juliet glanced back at Sawyer and the rest of their group. "Because.. I needed Sawyer just as much as he needed me.." she admitted, shocking herself along with Kate, with her honesty.

"What happpened..?" Kate questioned, realized that wasn't the end of smokey.

"She.. it.. told me that it needed me.." Juliet stated, confusing herself for a moment. "And she.. it.. strangled me into unconsciousness.. still posing as my sister."

Kate felt any disaccord towards Juliet that was still left, melt away in an instant. It seemed as though that monster had nearly broken the woman beside her. She watched Juliet finger the bruises on her neck. "Is that.. is that what made you scream?"

Juliet closed her eyes, folding her arms on top of her knees and laying her head now. "I.. had a dream.." she explained.

Kate nodded.

"And it happened all over again.. first it was my sister.." she explained. "But.. then it was Ben."

Kate stared at her. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have such a nightmare. But she realized instantly, there was still more to this nightmare. "What else happened in this nightmare..?"

"Suddenly it changed back to my sister Rachel.. but instead of strangling me.. she was holding me back.." Juliet admitted.

"Hold you back from what?" Kate dared to ask.

Juliet glanced up, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "From stopping Ben.." she told her. "From stopping him from killing Sawyer.."

Kate's eyes softened and she placed her hand on top of Juliet's.

Juliet glanced at Kate's hand on top of hers. It was strange.. but in a way, it had made her feel somewhat better talking to Kate. She knew though, it wasn't the first time she'd had a dream such as that, and it was just as likely that it wouldn't be the last.

**()()END()()**

**Hmm..**


	9. The Chase

**Author's Note**: I'm working hard on twists and turns with my co-pilot on this flight of chapters, **GencoOliveOil**! Thanks for all your advice thus far, it keeps me going strong! This chapters for you! You always keep me in line!

I find this chapter's quotation slightly ironic. Only because of who the founder of the statement is!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 9_: The Chase

**Quia natura mutari non potest idcirco verae amicitiae sempiternae sunt**

(_Since nature cannot change, true friendships are eternal._)

_-_Horace

Juliet sat up. It was darkness other then the moon and the stars that were out tonight. She narrowed her eyes, feeling the wetness on her face and wiped the sweat off of her. There was no nightmare tonight, but something else had woken her up. She glanced down at Sawyer who was laying down beside her. She shook her head before crawling out of their little make-shift tent, which they'd all created for themselves using fallen trees, making roofs from the larger tree leaves. She made sure to get far enough away from the little village they'd recreated on the beach before she leaned over by the treeline, letting herself wretch.

She took a deep breath, sitting down a few feet away and frowning. She still felt slightly nauseous. She glanced over at the tents where everyone was sleeping. She sighed, leaning back against a tree and closing her eyes. She'd never gotten sick on the island before this moment, and that worried her. She groaned before she leaned over, having to once again vomit.

After a few minutes, when she finished emptying the contents of her stomach, she stood and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes. At least she felt a bit better now that she'd done so. She frowned when she stopped and opened her eyes, and froze, staring out a little passed the tree line and seeing her. Rachel. But she knew it wasn't Rachel, it was that damned smoke monster. It had to be. Obviously it had wanted her attention, and now it had it. She headed towards it, and watched as it started leading her.

Where could it possibly be bringing her? And why the hell was she following it? She should have woken up Sawyer, told him what was going on. But it was too late for that. She'd lose the damn thing if she turned back now. She moved a little quicker with the realization that she _was_ getting close to losing it now.

It only took maybe a half hour for her to lose the smoke monster that was masquerading as her sister. She silently cursed herself, glancing around at her surroundings. She was stupid for wandering off into the night by herself. She knew better then that, but for some reason the knowlege to not do it, hadn't stopped her. She sighed, leaning her back against a nearby tree. When she looked up, she saw Rachel again. Obviously it wasn't too keen on having lost her, it wasn't done leading her just yet.

She had come this far, she decided, taking steps towards it. She would keep following the stupid thing. She needed to know what it wanted now.

**~*~*~ **_Back at the Beach ~_***~*~**

Sawyer opened his eyes, first noticing the lack of a body next to him. It only took a second for him to realize Juliet wasn't there. He got out of the tent, immediately looking around. She was nowhere in sight. "JULIET!"

Kate shot up at Sawyer's voice, and ran from her own make-shift tent, noticing everyone else was doing the same. "Sawyer? What's going on?"

Sawyer was practically frantic now. "She's gone!" he stated, as if they all should have already known. "She's not here!! JULIET!"

Jack watched the con-man in shock. He'd never seen him quite so paniced about something before. "Sawyer, calm down.."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Doctor Tot," he yelled. "JULIET!" he called out once more.

Kate glanced at Miles, Jin, Hurley and Dan. All of them appeared unsure of what to do or say. "Follow her footprints in the sand first, Sawyer.." she said gently, pointing down by his tent.

Sawyer glanced down. Leave it to Kate to be the logical one at this point. He did as she suggested, following her foot prints in the sand with the rest of them following. He stared in confusion at what he came across.

"Is she sick?" Jack questioned, looking at Sawyer.

"Dude.." Hurley said, looking disgusted. "That's kinda rank.."

Sawyer rolled his eyes, watching as Miles smacked Hurley. "She hasn't been sick at all," he stated to Jack. He glanced around.

Kate frowned. "She went a little over this way.. and it appears like she got sick again.."

Sawyer frowned now. What was wrong with Juliet, and where had she disappeared to? "Where'd she go next?"

"Looks like.." Kate started, following the trail of footprints into the forest. "This way.." she stated, pointing her hand. She crouched down at the start of the foliage, glancing at some of the broken twigs and Juliet's footprint. "I'd say it was.. around a half an hour ago.. give or take a few minutes or so."

Sawyer untucked the gun from his pants. "I'm goin' after her.."

Kate stood, looking at him. "I'm going with you."

"Me too," Miles stated.

Jin put a hand on Sawyer's shoulder. "I will also help you find her."

Jack nodded. "Same here.."

Hurley shrugged. "I'm slow, but I wanna help too. She's like family now, right?"

"Count me in.." Daniel stated, speaking for one of the first times in the few days they'd been on the beach.

Sawyer nodded at all of them. He should have known they'd all want to look for Juliet as well. He had a hard time forgetting right now that this wasn't three years ago, that Juliet was practically like Kate now. Everyone loved her, even Kate had formed some sort of bond with her. This would be another of those times where he went chasing after Juliet, he thought as he led the others into the forest. All of them were armed and ready.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Sawyer groaned, sitting up. He should have realized right away what she had meant when she'd told him to figure out what he would do if the others truly did come back. He watched the nurse enter the room just as he was standing up._

_"Oh my.. Mr. LaFleur.. You need to stay in bed!" she scolded, heading over towards him._

_"Ain't stayin' in bed, Nurse Betty," Sawyer said with an eyeroll. "I gotta go fix somethin'."_

_The nurse frowned, taking him literally. "You're not in any condition to leave, Mr. LaFleur, Horace said.."_

_Sawyer sighed. "Yeah yeah. I know what Horace said," she stated, heading to the door. "Tell him I said to shove it."_

_The nurse looked shocked at the statement as she watched him go out the door._

_Sawyer smirked, feeling relatively good at what he'd just done. It had been far too long since he'd gotten to thoroughly tell someone off that wasn't Miles. He noticed Juliet not to far off in the distance, he assumed, heading towards the house she'd been sharing with Amy. "Juliet."_

_Juliet turned, surprised by the voice she heard. She stared at Sawyer in shock as he came up to her. "What the hell are you doing?" she questioned. "You can't be running around rampant, you just got _shot_, in case you forgot!" she exclaimed with a groan._

_"Well I wasn't done speakin' yet," Sawyer stated casually._

_Amy looked on with Horace, both of them surprised at the sudden confrontation between the two. She grabbed Horace's hand, stopping him from going over to them. "She's about the only one whose going to get him back into that bed, Horace.."_

_Horace glanced at her, then looked back at LaFleur and Juliet. He nodded slightly._

_Juliet looked flabberghasted. "Are you out of your mind?" she questioned. "I have the right mind to shoot you in your other shoulder!"_

_Sawyer grinned, letting his dimples show before he raised his good arm, taking her hand in his. "It's been a year, Juliet.." he told her. "You and I both know if they were comin' back, we'd have found 'em by now," he explained. Although he hated admitting they had been abandoned, he had to believe it was true. He knew he'd keep looking, if anything, but he'd pretty much lost hope. But he'd look for as long as it took. _

_Juliet frowned, then shook her head. "Did they drug you or something?" she questioned sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm getting you back into that bed."_

_"I ain't goin' back until you talk to me about this," Sawyer stated, not budging from his spot, and holding back a gutter comment that flashed through his mind about her getting him back into bed._

_Juliet pulled her hand from his, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes. "There's nothing to talk about."_

_"She ain't comin' back, do you expect me to wait here like a puppy for her forever?" he asked, watching her face cloud over in thought. "My feelings for her have changed, because some crazy blonde seems to have wormed her way into here," he stated, tapping his chest where his heart was._

_Juliet couldn't help the way her eyes softened at his words. The feeling that emerged in her was strange, and she wasn't quite sure how to explain it. He always had an odd way of expressing himself, and somehow she found it charming at this point. She groaned, shaking the thoughts from her head. She couldn't concentrate on that right now. "James.." she said quietly. "You're going to hurt yourself, please, will you just go back to the infirmary?"_

_Sawyer frowned, although happy she was concerned about him, it wasn't what he wanted. "You ain't gonna leave me in there and not come see me are you?"_

_Juliet didn't reply, instead she simply stared at him._

_"You know I'll just go walkin' out again and find ya' again," he told her with a grin._

_Juliet sighed, rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but smile a little in response. "No James, I won't do that," she stated._

_Sawyer smiled. "Good."_

_Juliet's features softened once more as she took his hand in hers. "Now will you go back?"_

_"One more thing," Sawyer answered. He leaned forward, placing his lips against hers._

_Juliet's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She hadn't been expecting it. She felt her eyes simply close on her own, and her hand go to his cheek in response. Was she accepting the kiss? She swore, she'd just been fighting him about getting involved and now here she was, kissing him back? She was losing her mind. She pulled away once she came back to her senses and stared at him._

_Sawyer just grinned at her. "Yep.. I'll go back," he said. "I'll see you later?"_

_Juliet simply nodded as he let go of her hand. She watched as Sawyer walked back off towards the infirmary. How the hell had he done that? He'd just rendered her completely speechless.. she shook her head, glancing around and noticed quite a few people were staring at her now, including Amy and Horace. She felt the pink tinge heat up her cheeks and hurried off to her house. Great, she'd just been made the center of attention due to public display of affection._

_Was this why he always reacted so weird when she had chastely kissed him those two times before? Was he simply reacting the same as she was now?_

**()()END FB()()**

Sayid stepped out of the bushes, watching as Juliet squatted down, her hand on her stomach. He walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Juliet stood quickly, turning to grab whoever was behind her and was surprised at who she saw. "Sayid?" she questioned quietly, the surprise obvious in her face and her voice.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, glancing at her. He had seen her following another woman. He'd followed her because of that. "Who was that woman?"

Juliet frowned, glancing around and noticing it was gone. "I'm fine.. and that was.." she said, unsure of how to explain it. "That was.. the smoke monster."

Sayid narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow up at her statement. "That was a woman."

"No.." Juliet replied with a shake of her head. "The smoke monster can look like whatever it wants.." she admitted to him. "It took the form of my sister."

Sayid would have laughed if he hadn't been sure she was completely serious. "Where is Sawyer?" he finally asked, realizing she was alone out here.

Juliet frowned. "He's back at the beach.. with everyone else."

Sayid could tell something was off with her. From what he could tell when he had seen her and Sawyer in the caves, something was obviously going on between the two. Why would she have gone off alone following a smoke monster, and leave him? It didn't make any sense. But then again, three years ago, she hadn't made too much sense to him either. "Maybe it would be best if I took you back to the beach."

Juliet glanced around, looking for any signs of the monster. What in the world had it been leading her to? To Sayid?

"Don't move!"

Juliet turned almost immediately in shock, backing up slightly.

"I said don't move."

Juliet stopped moving, freezing at the sight of the gun. She glanced behind her, and noticed and Sayid was nowhere in sight. Where the hell had he gone, and how had he done it so quickly?

Phil frowned, noticing who he'd just caught. He hadn't expected to find either LaFleur, or Juliet. He had to wonder why she was alone out here. He glanced at Jerry beside him. "Call Horace."

Jerry nodded, holding down the button on his walkie. "Horace, come in."

"Yeah, Jerry?"

Jerry was just glad he could give good news to Horace. "We have Juliet."

There was silence over the walkie for a few moments. "Bring her in."

"Yes boss," Jerry stated, nodding at Phil. He aimed his gun at Juliet.

Juliet took a deep breath. This was bad. There was no option to run, not with two guns on her, she noted, watching as Phil came closer to her. She frowned, what the hell was she supposed to do?

"Turn around, Juliet.." Phil told her. "And put your hands behind your back."

Juliet narrowed her eyes, already filling up with worry. This wasn't good at all. She did as he said, turning around and putting her hands behind her back. She winced when she felt him tie her hands, noting he tied them tighter then was really necessary. Probably still pissed about what had happened back in Dharmaville, she decided.

"I'm sorry, Juliet," Phil stated as they moved forward, Jerry keeping his gun on her. "I wish it didn't have to be like this, but.."

Juliet smiled sadly. "I know, Phil."

Phil just nodded. He was never really that good with words. He was always just straight-forward. But right now, there was no straight-forward. This woman had been a part of their big family for three years, and as far as he could tell, she'd never done anything but what she'd been told to do. She'd simply been loyal to LaFleur. Maybe that was her problem. Her love for the man had simply masked her ability to see what he did wrong. It was the only explaination he could come up with.

Juliet marched forward in silence with the two men until they came up to the parked Dharma van on the path. She watched as Jerry opened the side door to the back and she got in without being asked, watching as Phil sat down across from her. She glanced out the side of the van as the door shut, remaining silent. So she would be a prisoner in the barracks all over again.. it was de-ja-vu in 1977.

**()()!FLASH-FORWARD!()()**

The cries were what woke her. She glanced at the man sleeping beside her and smiled with a shake of her head. She got up off the bed gently, doing her best to let him sleep on through the night as she walked into the next room over. She walked over to the crib and smiled down at the baby in the crib. She reached her hand into the crib, smiling as the baby took hold of her finger and proceeded to coo.

Her smile could only grow as she glanced up, looking out the window of the house. It still felt strange to her. To be living in Oregon. She sighed, a part of her felt like this couldn't last forever. But another part of her told her to stop dwelling on the past. This was the present, here, in 1978.

She looked back down at the baby, and could only smile again, wiggling her finger in the baby's hand. Everything would be okay.

**()()END FB AND CHAPTER()()**

**Whoa. :)**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note**: Sorry for any reviews I forgot to reply to this chapter. Seriously, my bad! But thanks for keepin' me going everybody!

This goes to my good friend **onetreefan**!! Always reading, always leaving me nice things to read! She's the best!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 10_: Secrets Revealed

**Perfer et obdura; dolor hic tibi proderit olim**

_(Be patient and tough; some day this pain will be useful to you.)_

-Ovid

Juliet got out of the van with Phil. She noticed first, that Horace was right there waiting for them, and she said nothing as he stared at her. There wasn't much she could do or say. They had been friends, he had trusted them, and in a way, they had betrayed that friendship and trust with everyone here. Especially with Horace.

"Juliet.." Horace said, waiting for some kind of reaction from her. He was surprised to get nothing at all. There was no plea to be let go, no harsh words. She simply looked apologetic at him. It made him wonder if Phil had been right about her, maybe she simply followed LaFleur because of her love for the man.

Juliet glanced away after a few moments, only to catch the eye of Amy off in the distance holding Ethan.

Horace sighed, shaking his head. "Alright.. take her to security, lock her up," he stated. "We'll be down to talk to you soon, Juliet."

Juliet allowed herself to be led towards the Security room with Phil and Jerry when she watched Roger running over to Horace. She frowned slightly but simply watched.

"What are you doing, Horace?" Roger questioned angrily. "Ask her where my boy is!"

Horace sighed and put his hand on Roger's shoulder. "I will, Roger.. calm down."

"Don't say calm down! Just take her to that old bastard! He'll get the truth out of her!" Roger yelled.

Juliet could feel the worry already in the pit of her stomach. What if they _did_ take her to Oldham?

"I'm not doing that," Horace stated. "We'll ask her. And we'll find your son," Horace told him before he walked off towards his house where Amy stood holding Ethan.

Amy frowned. "Horace.." she said quietly. "You're telling the truth right?" she asked him. "You won't take her to Oldham?"

Horace glanced at her and smiled sadly. "No.." he assured her. "I don't have it in me to do that to her," he admitted.

"I have an idea.."

Horace stared at her. "What's that?"

"Let me talk to her, alone.." Amy requested. "We're friends, Horace.. she'll talk to me before she talks to anyone else.."

Horace narrowed his eyes in thought. She had a point, in theory. "You believe she'll tell you?"

"I believe she's a good person," Amy stated to her husband. "And if I'm right.. she'll help us get Ben back."

Horace sighed, taking Ethan from her. "Alright.." he told her, kissing her on the cheek. "Go ahead."

Amy smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Horace."

~*~*~*~

Juliet glanced up as the doors opened. She'd been expecting Horace, but when she saw Amy she was more then a little surprised.

"Hey.." Amy said, going up to the bars. "You hungry?"

Juliet glanced at the plate and allowed herself to raise an eyebrow up. It was a sandwich. With toothpicks.. She could feel the irony of being the receiver of the sandwich now, rather then the one who gives it.

Amy simply took out the key, opening the cage and stepping inside.

Juliet narrowed her eyes slightly. Were they trying to trick her with this? See if she would go running? She watched as Amy sat down beside her, and accepted the plate from her. "What are you doing?" she finally questioned.

Amy smiled a little before looking at the closed door to the cell area. "I know who you are.. Juliet.." she stated. "I know about the mark on your back, I know you're a Hostile.."

Juliet looked at her in shock.

"I also know that you and Jim are.. time travelers.." she stated, although it was weird to say it. If Richard trusted that it was true, she would believe it as well.

Juliet couldn't help but stare at her. How did Amy know all of this? The only thing that could possibly make sense was if.. was if Amy was an Other. "How.."

Amy let her eyes glance back to the door, but she didn't exactly look and make it obvious. "Because I am too.." she explained.

Juliet frowned, glancing down. It was hard to _not_ believe it, with what Amy knew. "I need your help then Amy.."

Amy nodded. "I know.. I'm going to do what I can to get you out of here.."

"Not that.." Juliet explained. "Well.. not only that."

Amy frowned and narrowed her eyes. "What else?" she asked.

"Is there any way for me to take a pregnancy test?" she asked quietly, watching for Amy's reaction.

Amy looked surprised, but she said nothing of it. "Of course I can do that.. why is that a problem though?" she asked.

Juliet sighed. "If you know I'm not from this time.. I should also explain, that in my time, pregnant women don't survive on this island, Amy," she explained, the worry growing further. "I've seen that whatever caused that, hasn't happened yet," she admitted. "But I'm not from this time.. it might still affect me."

Amy covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn't sure how to react. "I'll do what I can.." she told her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "We'll need a sort of distraction," she explained. "Give me fake directions, to anywhere on the island," she told her. "It will buy us time, we can get you your test, and I can get ahold of Richard.."

Juliet had to think. Their camp was on the beach. She would have to pick something that wasn't too close. "There are caves.." she explained to Amy. "That's where James and I originally went," she told her. "Tell them to go to the caves.." she stated, giving directions.

Amy nodded. "If Horace asks how I got this from you.."

"Tell him.." Juliet decided. "Tell him I'm pregnant.. and I'm doing what I think is best for my baby.."

Amy nodded. "Alright.. I'll be back," she told her, standing up and closing the door to the cell. When she walked out of the room, she smiled a little at Phil. "You're going to want to get ready.. she told us where they went."

Phil looked semi-shocked. He'd watched them talking on the monitor, it was just too bad it had no audio. He would love to know how Amy got Juliet to talk.

Amy smiled and walked out, heading over to Horace. "She told me where they are."

Horace stared at her in surprise. "Why would she tell you so easily?"

Amy's eyes softened. "Horace.." she said quietly, placing her hand on his arm. "She's pregnant.."

Horace felt the surprise once more.

"She's doing what's best for the baby.." Amy stated. "You or I would do that same if we had to.."

Horace frowned and nodded. He took down the directions that Amy gave him. "Keep her company.." he told her. "Tell her as long as she's being truthful, nothing is going to happen to her. She's safe here."

Amy smiled and nodded. "Of course.."

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Juliet glanced down, unsure exactly where things would go at this point. It had been two months since the incident where Sawyer had gotten injured. The man was a beast, already back to his full efficiency. She shook her head and sighed._

_"Whatcha thinkin' about?"_

_Juliet turned and eyed the man she'd just been thinking about. She'd almost spat out, 'you' but thankfully managed not to do so._

_Sawyer smirked. "And why are ya workin?"_

_"Excuse me?" she questioned. "This is what people do James, they work.."_

_Sawyer laughed. "Didn't you get the memo? There's a party tonight."_

_"A party?" she questioned. "For what?"_

_"Me," he stated simply._

_Juliet eyed him with amusement. "Nobody in their right mind throw a party for you, James.."_

_Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny," he stated in sarcasm. "It's a promotion party."_

_Juliet blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, promotion?" she questioned._

_"Head of Security," he told her with a grin._

_Juliet smiled, turning around and pulling the bandana from her hair and letting her hair fall down her back. _

_Sawyer glanced at her. "You gonna come, or sit here working on these hippie things all day?"_

_Juliet glanced back at him. She hadn't technically done much since she'd arrive at the motor pool today. Taken some notes, that was about it. Just paperwork. "I guess.." she stated with some thought. "I kind of need to change.."_

_"So go change," he told her. "You got an hour."_

_Juliet watched him in curiosity. Why did he want her to go so badly to this party? She sighed and went up to Amy and Horace's door a few minutes later and knocked._

_"Juliet! Hi," Amy said with a smile, stepping aside and letting her inside. "What can I do for you?"_

_Juliet smiled back. "I uh.. could use your help finding something to wear," she admitted with a slight shrug._

_Amy grinned. "So you heard about the party?"_

_Juliet nodded. "James.. asked me to go."_

_Amy laughed, "Come on, we'll raid the closet, we can find something to knock him out!"_

_"Knock him out?" Juliet questioned, following Amy blindly to the bedroom._

_Amy smiled back at her. "If you didn't want something amazing to make him drool, you would have just picked out anything," she pointed out._

_Juliet frowned. Amy was right, was she trying to impress Sawyer?_

_"This will do the trick.." Amy stated._

_Juliet watched Amy pull out a white sundress. She eyed it carefully, not entirely sure how to respond. It had been quite a few years since anyone had told her to put on a dress. She hadn't worn one since before she'd gone to the island in 2001. "I don't know.." she stated, staring at the dress Amy held out. "I haven't put on a dress in.. a long time."_

_Amy grinned. "What better time to put one on then?" she asked, handing the dress to her._

_Juliet bit down on her lip before accepting the dress. "Alright.." she stated. "I'll try it."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Sawyer stood with the other security boys, who were currently grinning and joking with him. He admitted, he was proud to be given a promotion. All he'd ever known how to do was con, he'd never really held a real job with any real importance. He'd noticed a total of two people weren't here at the moment. Juliet, and Amy. It was only when Jerry said something that he knew they'd finally shown up._

_"Whoa," Jerry stated. "Jim, if you don't make a big move soon, I will."_

_"Huh?" Sawyer stated. He turned and looked over at the doors, and looked at Juliet in the dress. It shocked him to see her in it. He'd never seen her in a dress before, and it was something he wished he could've seen much, much earlier._

_"I think he's in shock.." one of the other security boys said with a laugh._

_Jin and Miles glanced at each other and shook their heads._

_"You gonna keep staring or go say hi, Romeo?" Miles stated._

_Even Phil had to laugh now, and usually he was the most reluctant to have fun and let work go._

_Jin tapped Sawyer on the shoulder, realizing he was still staring. "Uh.. you remember, what you told me?" he questioned._

_Sawyer glanced at him in confusion._

_"The three things a woman needs to hear?" Jin stated._

_All the other men were staring._

_"I'm sorry, you were right, and those pants don't make you look fat.."_

_All the sudden all of the men were whooping with laughter. Even Horace was joining in with the laughter at Jin's comment._

_Sawyer promptly rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The things you never thought you'd regret saying, he thought with a sigh. He stared over at Juliet again though, and finally caught her eye. He couldn't help but grin when she smiled at him. He headed over to her, watching as Amy subtly left her side. "Hey."_

_Juliet smiled. "Sorry if I was a little.. mean," she said with amusement. "Honestly, congratulations."_

_Sawyer laughed. It was her sarcasm and wit that kept him sane these days. Earlier if she had simply congratulated him, she wouldn't be the woman he'd grown to know over the past year and two months. "You wanna dance?"_

_Juliet narrowed her eyes. "I don't dance," she stated with a smirk._

_"What, don't know how?" he questioned, grinning._

_Juliet could already see the challenge brimming behind his eyes. "I believe I said I don't dance, not that I couldn't."_

_"Prove it," Sawyer told her, holding his hand out._

_Juliet eyed him, and rolled her eyes. Leave it to him. She wasn't going to back down from the challenge though. "Fine," she stated, taking his hand and letting him lead her over to where everyone was dancing._

_Horace grinned, promptly changing the song on them._

_Juliet blinked in confusion. It was a song she hadn't heard in so long. 'One of These Nights' by the Eagles. She chuckled slightly._

_Sawyer had to laugh with her. It was an ironic song, he had to admit that much. Considering he'd been working on getting Juliet to accept his feelings, and she wouldn't simply pretend it wasn't happening. She had the dark and the light side to her that the song spoke of. Things that she would keep hidden, and things she would openly speak of. But everyone had their demons._

_Horace just smiled at Amy and shook his head at the two._

_Amy chuckled, and turned to watch them. They were a strangely perfect match. If they'd accept it._

_Sawyer noticed much later when the crowd slowly began fading away back to their little houses. It was amusing to realize he was now sitting at a table with only Juliet._

_Horace held his hand out when he went over to the two, shaking LaFleur's hand. "Congratulations, Jim," he told him._

_"All thanks to you, H," Sawyer said with a grin._

_Horace just shook his head. "You got more guts then most men, LaFleur, I have to give you that."_

_Sawyer blinked, watching as Horace held the door open for Amy and the two walked out. Now he was left alone in the rec hall with Juliet. "Guess I should be a gentlemen and walk you home."_

_Juliet chuckled in response. "You're going to walk me twenty feet?"_

_Sawyer laughed. "Well if you don't want me to.."_

_"I didn't say that," she stated, standing up and smiling at him._

_Sawyer just grinned and stood up as well, holding his hand out to her for the second time tonight._

_Juliet glanced at him. It was strange, to have a man be so.. gentle? She wasn't sure if that was the right word. But all night Sawyer had been charming, funny, and a complete gentleman. It was the complete opposite of what she had known him to be before they joined Dharmaland. But perhaps people weren't who they pretended to be. She had pretended to be stone-cold. Perhaps he was just pretending to be an ass all that time. _

_"What?" Sawyer questioned, wondering why she was simply staring at him the way she was._

_Juliet smiled. "Nothing.." she answered, taking his hand and letting him walk her that ridiculous twenty feet to her Dharma house._

**()()END FB()()**

Juliet glanced at Amy. They'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes now, neither of them saying anything at all.

Amy smiled at her before looking over to the side. "You ready?"

Juliet sighed, and nodded. "I suppose.."

"You're pregnant.." Amy admitted, watching Juliet's face for a reaction. When Juliet had explained about the dying pregnant women, she expected Juliet to be upset about the news if the test were to come up positive. Instead, she saw a glimpse of happiness, and what she had to assume was hope. "Are you.. alright with this?" she asked.

Juliet smiled a little and nodded. "I'm not entirely sure how James will feel.." she admitted. "But.. yes.." she answered. "I just have to get off this island," she told Amy. "Preferrably before I find out whether or not I am right or wrong."

Amy smiled, nodding in return. "We'll find a way.."

**()()FLASH-FORWARD()()**

_"What are we going to name her?" he asked, smiling down at the little girl in his arms._

_She smiled. "Rachel.." she told him. "I'd like to name her Rachel.."_

_He grined, looking over at her. "Rachel it is," he told her. He glanced down into the blue eyes of the tiny baby in his arms before he looked over at her in the hospital bed. He glanced at the nurse, "Rachel.."_

_"Ford.." she said to the nurse for him. "Her name is Rachel Ford.."_

**()()END()()**

**Huh.. imagine that.**


	11. Reunited

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry to everyone. I know I normally update very quickly.. but unfortunately I am having a lot of issues the passed few days. Its going to space out my updates a little. But I won't let them get too far apart if I can help it.

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 11_: Reunited

**Sunt lacrimae rerum et mentem mortalia tangunt**

_(These are the tears of things, and our mortality cuts to the heart.)_

-Vergil

Sawyer was too worried about Juliet to find it stange that Sayid had just come out of nowhere looking for them. And honestly, he was barely listening to a word the Iraqi said until he heard Juliet's name from him. "What did you say?"

"I said I ran into Juliet," Sayid stated, glancing at Sawyer.

"Where?" Sawyer questioned, now giving him his full attention.

Sayid pointed. "A about twenty minutes that way," he explained.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow up in response. "And you didn't think it was a little strange that she was out there by herself?"

Sayid rolled his eyes. "Of course I did," he admitted. "She was following a woman when I saw her. I asked her about the woman, she told me only that it was the smoke monster," he explained.

Kate frowned. That monster had given Juliet nightmares, why in the world would she have followed it off into the jungle? Now it was closing in on dawn.

"Where did she go?" Sawyer asked, before anyone else could say anything.

"There were two Dharma men with guns," Sayid stated. "They took her."

Sawyer couldn't help it as he slammed Sayid into the nearest tree. "And you didn't help her?!"

"Sawyer!" Jack said, pulling him off of Sayid. "Calm down. We're gonna find her."

"Jack's right," Kate said, putting her hand on Sawyer's shoulder. "Slamming Sayid around won't make you feel better."

"Quiet.." Jin stated, shushing everyone. He pointed them all towards the noises and at once they all squatted and glanced out over the bushes.

Sawyer watched. He watched as practically all of the security men from Dharma came tromping through the forest, seemingly heading towards the caves. "There's only two people who would know to tell all of them to look in the caves.." he whispered. "Richard Alpert.. and Juliet.." he hated to admit this, but if he were a betting man, he'd be betting on the latter.

Everyone remained silent as Sawyer's acknowlegement ran through all of their heads.

At least until Sawyer began inching his way out of the forest.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kate questioned in a hushed voice. "Theres about a dozen of them!"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm goin' to find Juliet," he told her. "Ain't nothin' or nobody stoppin' me either."

"I believe I have a reason for you not to go after them."

Everyone froze and turned to look at Richard Alpert now standing behind them.

"Oh yeah?" Sawyer questioned. "And that would be, what exactly?"

Richard smiled. "Because Amy's preparing to get us into the barracks."

Sawyer didn't mask the confusion now. "Amy?" he asked. "Why the hell would Amy do you a favor?"

"Because she's one of us," Richard stated. "Now if you'd like to help us go in and get Juliet and Amy, you can feel free. Or you can wait here for us to bring her to you."

"I'm coming."

"Sawyer!" Kate hissed out. "We can't trust him!"

Sawyer glanced at her. "Once upon a time Kate, I woulda been doin' this for you," he admitted. "But now I'm doin' it for her," he explained. "I love Juliet, and I'm goin' in there regardless of whether or not I can trust the man offering to help me get her out."

Kate's eyes softened. It was the first time she'd heard Sawyer say those words about Juliet in front of the group of them. "Okay.." she stated. "Then I guess I'm going too."

Jack glanced around at the rest of them, Jin, Hurley, Miles, Dan.. they all seemed to agree as well. "We all are," he stated. "She's one of us," he explained. "Let's go get her."

Sawyer nodded and turned back to Richard. "Tell us the plan.."

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Sawyer frowned as he stood in front of the door to Juliet's Dharma house. It was now a year and a half into their Dharma stay. He thought it was strange when one of the men in the motor pool had told him Juliet took off early, complaining she hadn't felt well. He was about to knock when he heard a crash from inside the little house. Instead he opened the door and went in. "Juliet?" he questioned._

_Juliet glanced up from in the bathroom. She cursed silently at the fact she was currently naked and grabbed a towel as she heard him coming down the hall. For once thing, she hadn't bothered to close the bathroom door. She quickly pulled the towel in front of her as she watched Sawyer stop in front of the bathroom and stare at her in shock._

_"Uh.." Sawyer muttered, not entirely sure what to say. "I didn't mean to.." he mumbled. "I heard a noise.."_

_Juliet raised an eyebrow up at him and glanced down at the glass toothbrush holder she had knocked off the counter and broke. "That's okay.." she replied, not sure what to do. She was naked besides the towel she'd pulled up in front of her, and thoroughly embarrassed at the moment._

_Sawyer couldn't help but glance down at her bare legs and he frowned._

_"What?" she asked. Did he think she looked bad? 'Shit..' she thought to herself. 'I probably do look like crap.. I have grease marks all over my face..'_

_"You're bleeding.." Sawyer stated, stepping forward and squatting down._

_Juliet looked shocked and stepped back when he went to grab her leg. "What are you doing?"_

_Sawyer glanced up at her. "Your leg is bleeding, I'm making sure its okay."_

_Juliet glanced down at her leg. He was right, of course. "It must have happened when I broke.." she got flustered when he grabbed her leg to look at it. "The.. uh.. the thing.. on the.. thing.."_

_Sawyer looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "The thing on the thing?" he questioned. It only took him a moment to realize what he was doing, and to remember the fact she was only covering herself with a towel. Now he found himself flustered as well. He stood up, meaning to get a little futher from her, but instead winding up practically nose to nose with her._

_Juliet glanced at him, looking him in the eyes. She wasn't entirely sure how long they sat there staring at each other, neither one entirely sure what to do or say._

_"Sorry.." Sawyer stated, backing away. "I should uh.. wait outside.."_

_Juliet nodded silently, watching as he went to leave and she wrapped the towel all the way around her before she turned around, taking a deep breath. That had been a little intense of a moment._

_Sawyer groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. It was a little too late to go back, he just couldn't do it. "Juliet.."_

_"Yes..?" she questioned, turning around only to have Sawyer's lips against hers. Unlike the first time, she didn't freeze this time. She kissed him back, and she realized that whether or not she wanted to fall for Sawyer, the heart wants what it wants, and for some reason, it was asking for him._

_Sawyer was surprised when it was _her_ who backed him up against the wall. That was something entirely new. Sawyer chuckled. He looked down and noted that Juliet's fingers had zipped his Dharma jumpsuit down slightly. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "When did you do that?"_

_Juliet glanced and felt the pink come to her cheeks. She hadn't even realized it, even as her fingers still remained on the zipper. She narrowed her eyes before she laughed, then she felt his lips come in contact with hers once more._

_Sawyer grinned and pulled out of the kiss, pulling her closer to him and putting his mouth by her ear. "Your towel fell."_

_Juliet froze and looked down. He was right. She let her mouth remain open in shock, not enitrely sure what to do. So she pulled away grabbing the towel quickly and attempted to pull it back around her._

_Sawyer just shook his head, grabbing her wrist before she put the towel back on and pulled her back to him._

_"James.. I.." she whispered, but then was cut off by his lips on hers for the third time. "Want to join me?" she asked quietly, nodding her head towards the shower._

_Sawyer glanced at her, slightly surprised by the question. He knew she was straight-forward with most things, but he hadn't imagined that a joint-shower was one of those things. He just smiled, and nodded._

**()()END FB()()**

"You're saying that you are practically starting a war with them?" Sawyer questioned, an eyebrow raised up.

Richard smirked. "In a sense, James, yes."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Well alrighty then. Let's do this."

"We're heading to the treeline beyond the fences, Amy has turned them off for us, in twenty minutes she'll cut power to the security room," Richard stated as they all continued walking. "We'll go in unnoticed for the most part."

Sawyer nodded. "Alright."

Richard glanced at all of them. "I assume you are all armed?"

Sawyer smirked. "Yep.."

"Good.." Richard stated.

~*~*~*~

Juliet found herself laying on her make-shift cell bed She was close to letting herself simply pass out when suddenly the power in the entire building went out and everything went dark. She sat up, not entirely sure what to do as she glanced around and attempted to adjust her eyes to the sudden darkness.

A few minutes strolled by until Juliet heard the door open and saw the flashlight enter the area.

"You okay, Juliet?"

It was Amy's voice. Juliet was definitely relieved to hear it. "It's time already?"

Amy smiled into the darkness. "They'll be heading through the fences any minute now.." she whispered.

They both waited in an eerie silence as they waited for a sign of the trouble to come. It was only about ten minutes when they heard the first shots of gunfire. Amy poked her head out of the cell area and looked at the security person run by. "What's going on?!" she yelled.

"Amy! Do you have Ethan?" he asked.

Amy nodded, showing the infant to the security man.

"Good!" he told her. "Stay locked in here.. don't come out!"

Amy nodded and shut the door. She glanced back at Juliet. "Let's get going.." she stated, heading over and unlocking the cell.

Juliet smiled a little. It was an odd combination, for the two of them to be wandering towards utter disaster, one holding a child, the other carrying one. They snuck from the room and out of the security building. It truly seemed like a war-zone out there. People shooting each other. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have bothered her so much, but right now it was making her stomach twist and twirl.

"Come on.." Amy whispered, grabbing Juliet's hand and pulling her along towards the fences, away from all the screaming and shooting.

Juliet followed as best she could, trying to ignore the fact her stomach was starting to do backflips. "Amy.. Amy go.." she muttered pulling her hand out of the other woman's.

Amy stopped and watched as Juliet squatted, emptying the contents of her stomach. She frowned going to sit beside her when she watched someone from Dharma heading towards them, rifle aimed. "Juliet.." she whispered.

Juliet took deep breaths, watching the man run towards them. "Go Amy!" she shouted, waving her off. "Go before they stop you!"

Amy glanced up and frowned, then looked back down at her.

"Go!"

Amy bit her lip and ran for the fence with Ethan.

Juliet coughed, sitting now on her hands and knees when she heard the gun cock. She glanced up, looking at Horace. She wondered if he saw it was Amy who went running. He had been pretty far off, perhaps he hadn't.

Horace frowned, looking down at her. It was too hard to forget all the things Juliet had done for them. She'd saved Amy and Ethan. "Dammit.. go Juliet.."

Juliet stared at him with surprise.

"The man says go, I think it would be best to take his offer Juliet.."

Juliet glanced up at Richard Alpert. She frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned.

Horace narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the confusion. If Juliet wasn't working for the Hostiles, who the hell was she? Perhaps it truly was a boat wreck afterall.

"Helping you out," Richard stated, offering her his hand.

Juliet narrowed her eyes. "I don't want your help."

Richard blinked. He supposed he couldn't blame her for her hard feelings. He had pretty much almost killed her with the judgement.

"Where is James?" she questioned.

"He's around," he stated.

Juliet frowned.

Horace watched the interaction. What in the world were LaFleur's and Juliet's true intentions on this island then?

"Horace! Don't worry, I've got your back!"

Horace watched now as Jerry came up beside him, holding his gun on Richard. "Thanks.. Jerry," he managed to say.

~*~*~*~

"Sawyer!" Kate shouted out.

Sawyer glanced over at what Kate was pointing at. Richard had told them to stay in the treeline and wait for them to bring Juliet. Going out there would cause some issues. So they did. But what he saw now was too much to handle. Two men, holding guns on Richard and Juliet.

Jack glanced at him. "Come on!"

Sawyer nodded, taking off beside Jack towards them.

Juliet frowned and glanced away. She should have just listened and run like Horace told her. She squinted her eyes at hearing all the gunshots and felt her stomach turn once again.

"Hey, H!"

Juliet looked up in shock at the voice. It was definitely Sawyer. She watched as two men came flying into the two men holding guns to herself and Richard. Her eyes widened slightly. Jack and Sawyer had just tackled both Horace and Jerry, knocking the wind out of them both.

"Juliet.." Sawyer stated, pulling her up. "Come on.. we gotta get you outta here. Fast."

Juliet frowned. "I just.. I don't feel too.."

Sawyer frowned as well. He put her arm around his neck and his other arm under her knee's lifting her up into his arms. "Well I ain't leavin' you behind.." he stated. "Let's go Doc, Richard.."

Richard nodded slightly in acknowlegement.

~*~*~*~

It was later when they all found themselves back on the beach that Juliet sat off to the side with Sawyer. "James I.."

"You're sick.." he stated, glancing at her pale face.

Juliet smiled a little. "Not.. exactly," she told him, shaking her head.

Sawyer glanced at her with confusion and sudden interest.

Juliet frowned, glancing down. "I'm uh.." she muttered. She knew she had to tell him. It would be wrong not to tell him. "I'm pregnant.." she stated quietly.

Sawyer stared at her in disbelief. "You're.. wait.. pregnant? A baby?"

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Typically yes.. when people get pregnant it means they're going to have a baby."

Sawyer grinned at her. "We're gonna have a baby?"

"I don't know.." she stated, her voice filled with dread. "On this island.. they can't in our time James.. women can't.. "

Sawyer's grin faded at the realization. "Juliet.."

Juliet looked up at him. "I need to get off this island, James.." she said quietly. "I don't want to lose this baby.."

Sawyer pulled her closer to him. "I'm gonna get us out of here.." he told her. "I'm not gonna lose you.. and I'm not gonna lose that baby either.. _we're_ not gonna lose her."

"Her?" Juliet questioned with a small smile.

Sawyer grinned again. "Its gonna be a girl.. trust me."

Juliet's eyes softened and she smiled at him. "I do love you, James.."

"Well I love you too.." he told her, placing a kiss on her foreheard as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**()()END()()**

**Getting closer to the real end!**


	12. Worried Minds

**Author's Note**: Me and my emotions! Ahhh! This chapter's inspired by one of my favorite songs.. it's called, **A Little Too Not Over You**, by **David Archuleta**.

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 12_: Worried Minds

**Si vis amari, ama**

_(If you wish to be loved, love. )_

-Seneca

Sawyer frowned. He felt Juliet get up and wander out of the make-shift tent, heading once again over to the tree-line. It had been three days since they'd gotten her back and returned to the beach. Three days since she'd truly talked to him. Early morning it seemed to be the same thing as the previous. She would wake up, wander off alone, and empty out the contents of her stomach without waking anyone up. Or, he assumed she thought she woke nobody up. But he had gotten up every single time.

He sighed and stood, getting out of their little make-shift home and followed her this time. He squatted down behind her, holding her hair back for her.

Juliet allowed her eyes to soften at the realization that Sawyer had gotten up with her this time. When she finished, she glanced at him, then out at the water. Most people didn't have the gaul to stand there and watch another person vomit. She would have to give him credit.

Kate glanced at Jack as he sat down beside her, watching Juliet and Sawyer off in the distance.

"It's strange, right?" Jack questioned, watching the two.

Kate said nothing in response.

"It's stange for us to see them like this," he admitted. "Because what we were used to seeing, was the exact opposite.."

Kate smiled a little. "Do you wish you could go back?" she asked. "Go back and make things right with her?"

Jack glanced at Juliet off in the distance once more. Watched as she stared at Sawyer and smiled at him. "No.." he stated.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" she asked. "If I recall.. she used to look at you the way she now looks at Sawyer.."

"Not exactly.." Jack admitted. "The way she's been looking at Sawyer.. she never looked at me like that Kate," he explained. "Her and Sawyer.. they had three years together," he told Kate. "Her and I.. it doesn't even come close."

Kate smiled a little and nodded. "Do you think they're going to tell us why she's sick?" she questioned.

Jack glanced at her. "You can't tell?" he asked.

Kate raised an eyebrow up at him.

"My guess.. morning sickness.." Jack stated, glancing down.

Kate looked on in surprise at the two as they moved and sat down by the water, Sawyer taking Juliet's hand in his. "But Jack.. if she's.."

"I know.." he stated quietly.

Kate covered her mouth with her hand. It had been hard enough not getting upset when she'd found out about the pregnant women on the island. But it was worse to know that someone she actually grew close to, might once again be affected by the strange disease. She admitted, once upon a time she had her doubts about Juliet. But Juliet had changed. She wasn't playing two sides anymore, she had chosen. She was one of them, just as Jack had decided a long time ago.

Juliet glanced down at their intertwined fingers and smiled sadly. "James.."

"Yeah?" he questioned, glancing at her.

"If I die.."

Sawyer frowned. "You're not going to die.."

Juliet smiled a little more. "But if I do.."

"Juliet.." Sawyer stated. "You won't.." he told her, standing up and walking away.

Juliet frowned a little and watched him. "It won't be your fault.." she whispered, glancing down and then back at the water.

Kate stood as Sawyer went into the little make-shift tent. She glanced down at Jack and sighed. "I'm gonna talk to her.."

Jack just nodded.

Kate made her way over to Juliet and sat down beside her.

"Guess you already figured it out.." Juliet stated, not bothering to look at Kate beside her. She wasn't interested in seeing the pity on the other woman's face. Not again.

Kate didn't bother to nod, since Juliet was refusing to look at her anyways. "How far along, do you think?" she questioned.

Juliet smiled a little. "Couldn't tell you.." she stated honestly. "Morning sickness can start around 2 weeks.. can last til'.. well honestly, they say it ends after the first trimester, but some people have it continuously.."

Kate did nod this time. "Are you scared?" she asked, her voice softening.

This time Juliet did look at Kate.

Kate glanced at Juliet, watching as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I just.." she said quietly. "Yes..." she finally admitted.

Kate smiled a little at Juliet's honesty. "Is that why Sawyer's upset..?"

"No I.." she started, but she stopped and let out a deep breath. "It was what I said.. or tried to say anyways.."

Kate tilted her head slightly. "Want to talk about it?"

Juliet smiled a little. "You know its funny.. that you're the one who keeps trying to make me feel better lately.."

Kate smiled in return.

"I tried to talk about.. what would happen if I died.." Juliet admitted, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them. "If this.. killed me."

Kate frowned. What _would_ happen if she died? But she understood how the conversation might upset Sawyer as well. "I think.. he's just afraid to lose you, Juliet.." she told her. "He really does love you.."

"I know.." she replied quietly. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. "Is it stupid?" she asked, without opening her eyes. "For me to be afraid to die?"

Kate could tell Juliet was barely holding on to her sanity at this point. With everything the other woman had gone through on this island, she found it hard to believe Juliet had managed to keep sane. "No.." she answered. "It's never stupid to fear death," she told her.

Juliet bit down on her lip, shaking her head. "I was never afraid of it before.." she admitted. "I used to just sit.. when I was with The Others.. and wish I could die."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I don't want to die, Kate.." she said quietly. "But I keep coming so close.. and now.."

Kate took Juliet's hand in hers and squeezed. "And you won't.." she told her, feeling tears build in her own eyes. "You're not going to die Juliet.."

Juliet remained silent at first. Once she began to speak again, she knew her voice was wavering with all the emotions flooding her now. "Does someone think its funny to make me suffer?" she questioned, the sadness clear in her voice. "Do they get some kind of sick amusement from all the pain they've caused me over the years? I can't deal with all of this.. I always pretended I could, but I can't.."

Kate felt the first tear fall down her cheek at Juliet's words. She was now watching the one person she'd never seen break down, finally break. After over six years on this island, the island was finally tearing this woman apart. She had to wonder if Juliet was right. If someone like Ben, or Richard, thought it was some kind of sick joke to sit here and break the most emotionally stable people down.

Juliet took another deep breath and opened her eyes, glancing in the other direction rather then at Kate. She noticed Amy off in the distance with the baby, motioning her over. She wiped her eyes, shaking her head slightly to put the emotionless steel plate back over her features and stood.

"Juliet?" Kate questioned, glancing at her.

"I'll be back.." Juliet stated sternly before walking off towards Amy.

Kate watched in pure amazement as Juliet transformed immediately back to the Juliet she'd known three years ago. The Juliet who showed no fear. How did she do that? How did anyone?

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_It had been a month. A month since Juliet had managed to have a decent conversation with Sawyer since their incident in the shower. She'd done her best to avoid him at all costs, not sure if she could let herself feel safe with yet another man. She was tired of the heartbreak. And she was tired of all the let-downs._

_She frowned as she looked under the hood of one of the vans, and promptly slammed the hood down. She could hardly think about anything other then him by this point. Avoiding him wasn't helping, and pretending she wasn't feeling anything was only making her feel more. She groaned, pulling a pink bandanna from her hair and throwing it onto the cart with her tools._

_This was absolutely ridiculous, she decided. She looked over and noticed Sawyer standing with Horace, Phil, Jerry, Miles and Jin. She picked a hell of a time to be brave, she noted to herself as she pulled her work gloves off. She glanced down at her Dharma jumpsuit, and shrugged. As unflattering as the outfit was, she honestly didn't care at the moment as she promptly decided to head towards the men._

_"Oh man, LaFleur.." Miles stated with an amused yet cautionous look. "What'd you do?"_

_"Huh?" Sawyer stated, looking toward what Miles looked at and seeing Juliet heading towards him. "Uh.. scat.." he told them all, waving his hands at them. "Meeting over.."_

_Miles and Jin shared a knowing look and wandered away, though not far._

_Jerry, Phil and Horace did the same in the opposite direction, also not going far so they could watch what happened._

_Sawyer gulped as she was nearly face to face with him and still coming. "Uh.. Juliet I--" he was cut off though._

_Juliet didn't bother to listen to what he was about to say. She placed her hand behind his head and pulled his face to hers, kissing him._

_Sawyer's surprise didn't last long as he pulled her closer to him and returned the kiss, already forgetting they were right in the middle of the damn place and almost everyone in the immediate area was currently watching them in a stunned silence._

_Juliet pulled away first and said nothing as she stared at him. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to him._

_Sawyer opened his eyes and looked at her. At first he was too stunned to speak, but once it wore off he just smiled at her. He placed his hand on her cheek._

_Juliet smiled a little at him in return. "I'm sorry, James.." she said quietly._

_"Don't be.." he told her. "We all get scared, Juliet.." he explained._

_Juliet opened her mouth to speak again when Sawyer's mouth once again covered hers, his hand still gently placed on her cheek. It was the first time a kiss made her stomach flip and her knees weak, and she was almost positive she'd never quite felt the way she felt now, for anyone else ever before. How had Sawyer gotten under her skin so quickly, so easily?_

_The sudden applause made them pull apart and look around at where they were._

_Juliet blinked, already having forgotten that she had built up her courage during the middle of the day, out in the open. She glanced around, then back at Sawyer who just looked mildly amused by the sudden attention. "I uh.. should go back to work.." she muttered, turning to walk away when Sawyer grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him only to have him kiss her again. She laughed and pulled away after and moment, playfully slapping him on the side of the face. "Why don't you come over around 7?" she questioned. "I'll make dinner.."_

_Sawyer grinned at her. "Sounds like a plan," he told her, letting go of her hand and watching her walk away. Honestly he was glad she confronted him, he was planning on doing that later tonight._

**()()END FB()()**

"Amy.. How are you?" she questioned, standing far off with the other woman.

Amy smiled at her. "Please.. my real name is Amelia," she admitted. "But you can still call me Amy if you want."

Juliet stood in a stunned silence. Amelia? She knew Amelia.. she realized. She stared at the woman in shock. Had Amelia known who she was the entire time? She must have. "Oh my.. you knew.." she whispered.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "What?" she questioned, forgetting for just a moment that Juliet was from the future. "Oh.." she stated. "I nearly forgot.." she admitted. "You know me from your own time?"

Juliet frowned. Then she simply nodded.

Amy grinned. "Well, good to know I'm still around in.. whatever time you happen to be from."

Juliet smiled a little before looking at the baby in Amy's arms. So.. that explained how Ethan became an Other. Amy was Amelia.. Amelia was an Other.

"You wanna hold him?" she questioned, holding baby Ethan out to her.

Juliet laughed a little. If it hadn't been awkward when she realized Ethan was, well.. Ethan. It was even more awkward to be able to hold the man as an infant.

"Oh come on," Amy said with a smile. "You can hold him while I tell you the good news."

Juliet accepted the bundled up infant into her arms and cradled him, then glanced at Amy. "What good news?" she questioned curiously.

"Richard, he talked with Jacob," she stated with a smile. "He sent me to tell you, he can send you and Jim.. James.. to the mainland," she explained. "He says its the least he can do after all he's put you both through.."

Juliet stared at her, once more, in a stunned silence. She glanced down at the little boy in her arms and smiled at him. "He's really going to let us leave?"

Amy nodded. "As long as you want to go, he'll show you the way.."

Juliet wasn't sure what to say as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"But its only for you and James.." she admitted.

Juliet glanced back, watching as the other survivors all watched her with Amy and the baby. "What about everyone else?" she questioned with worry. "What happens to them?"

"Richard said nothing will happen to them," Amy assured her. "They'll be safe here.."

Juliet nodded a little. "I have to tell James.."

Amy smiled and nodded. "Of course.." she told her, accepting Ethan back into her arms. "I'll come back tomorrow, before dawn.." she explained. "If you and James want to go.. you meet me right here."

Juliet nodded, letting baby Ethan hold onto her finger for a moment before pulling her hand away and smiling at Amy once again. "Amy.. Amelia.. thank you."

"It's the least I can do.." she told her before walking off.

Juliet closed her eyes and sighed. She wondered if James would be willing to really leave everyone behind, really be willing to leave their chance at getting back to their own time.. here in the past.

**()()END()()  
**

**You know. Originally I was going to end it soon and do a sequel, but I might just keep going on this story. We'll see.**


	13. Remembering Love

**Author's Note**: This chapter will be FILLED with some light-hearted fun! And of course.. a teeny bit of drama. I can't be FULL of fluff you know. But this is as filling as I get. This was just to make everyone severely happy after 5x15. I was seriously distraught at all the angst.

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 13_: Remembering Love

**Pars maior lacrimas ridet et intus habet **

_(You smile at your tears but have them in your heart.)_

-Martialis

Juliet stepped inside the make-shift tent she shared with Sawyer. She could already tell he was upset about what she had tried to talk to him about earlier, so she sat down beside him where he lay, placing her hand down on his shoulder. "James.. I'm sorry."

She frowned when he didn't respond, and barely acknowleged her presence. She closed her eyes, removing her head from his shoulder, and laid down as well, turning over in the opposite direction. She knew he was just being childish, but she didn't blame him for being upset. He simply didn't want the thought of her possible death to be ransacking his mind, and how could she blame him for that?

She was laying away from him for less then a minute when she finally felt his arms wrap around her. She smiled faintly with her eyes closed as his hand rested on her stomach.

"You were just worried.." he told her, his voice quiet. "I'm sorry for walking away."

Juliet inched back, closer to him. "Amy.. came by.." she mentioned finally, after a few minutes of silence.

Sawyer had his eyes closed, but he opened them at her words. "What did she say?" he questioned.

"That.." Juliet started, but she quieted, saying nothing else.

Sawyer sat up, looking down at her. "Juliet.."

"She said.. Richard was offering to take us off the island.." Juliet finally admitted.

Sawyer watched her in silence for any kind of reaction. But he got nothing. "Everyone?" he asked finally.

Juliet frowned. She knew that was the question he would ask first. She knew, that Sawyer wouldn't want to leave everyone behind. The old Sawyer did what was best for Sawyer, and he might have gone. But the new Sawyer.. he did what was best for everyone.

Sawyer sighed at her silence. "I suppose that means no.."

Juliet shook her head. "Just you and me.."

"We should accept it.."

"What?" Juliet asked in shock, sitting up and turning to look at him.

Sawyer almost fell from how quickly she'd turned and looked at him. She'd surprised him, that was for sure.

"But how can you.. I.. how can we just leave them?" she asked quietly.

Sawyer pulled her to him, smiling a little as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on hers. "It's not about them.." he explained. "Its about you.." he admitted. "You and the baby."

Juliet felt the tears build. She cursed her hormones with sheer violence, because until she'd been pregnant, she'd never been so emotional before. It just wasn't right. She was supposed to be distant, cold, bitter towards most of these people just as they should be towards her. Instead she found herself caring about whether they liked her or not. She had never before cared about who liked her and who didn't like her.

"Are you gonna cry?" Sawyer asked, suddenly very wary about her emotional state. "Did I upset you?"

Juliet covered her face with her hands and shook her head, a strangled laugh coming out between the sobs. "It's these damned hormones.." she muttered. "I hate crying, weak people cry.." she stated, trying to rub her eyes and make it stop. "But I can't stop doing it."

Sawyer looked somewhat unsure what to say in reply. Until he started laughing, that is. He'd never seen someone so distraught over being emotional. He admitted it was downright strange to see her crying so much, but he realized it was understandable with pregnancy. And her reaction to it was just downright hilarious.

"Oh my god.. you're laughing at me," she stated incredulously, standing up. "I'm emotionally unstable, and you're _laughing_," she said, groaning and wandering out of the tent, barely acknowleging everyone that was staring at her now.

Sawyer coughed and held back another laugh as he stood and went after her. "Juliet.. Juliet," he stated, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry," he said, though it came out with obvious amusement so he once again toned it out of his voice. "I'm sorry."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I feel like a damned roller coaster," she said, shaking her head.

"Why's that?" Miles cracked. "Cause first you're up, then you're down, and now you're going upside down?"

Both Sawyer and Juliet both glared at him immediately.

Miles put his hands up in mock surrender and sat back down next to Hurley.

"Smooth dude.." Hurley said with a grin.

Juliet frowned and took Sawyer's hand, leading him a little into the jungle and away from everyone else. "I'm sorry.. I just.."

"You're afraid to leave everyone behind.." he stated, leaning against a tree and folding his arms. "You're afraid you'll disappoint them like Jack did to you.."

Juliet nodded slightly in response.

Sawyer smiled, pulling her close to him and kissing her. "You don't have to apologize.. Juliet," he told her. "I don't want to have to worry about 'if you die'," he explained, wrapping his arms around her. "I told you I'd get us off this island.. and accepting Richard's offer is the best way to go about doing that.."

"What makes you think we can trust him?" she asked, staring up into his eyes. "After all that he's done.."

Sawyer smiled a little. "Because Richard hasn't lied to us yet.. why would he start now?"

Juliet said nothing at first, acknowleging the truth in the statement. "Alright.." she stated. "Tomorrow morning, before dawn.. Amy will be waiting at the treeline.."

Sawyer nodded slightly. "Tomorrow morning then.."

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_One year.. and nine months. That's how long Sawyer had been staying in Dharmaville. One year, and nine months was when he realized he was truly falling in love with a certain blonde woman working in the motor pool. He groaned, before remembering Horace was also sitting in the security room with him._

_"Something wrong, Jim?" Horace asked, taking a seat beside his Head of Security._

_Sawyer sighed, shaking his head and leaning back in the chair, watching the camera on the motor pool and seeing Juliet go by. It surprised him when she looked up into the camera, smiled, and waved. _

_"Intuitive woman you got there.." Horace noted, smiling a little. There was something strange, about watching two people fall in love. "So you really never used to like her before you guys crashed on the island?" he finally asked. "You really thought she was cold, and heartless?"_

_Sawyer frowned before glancing at Horace. "You're asking me that now?" he questioned._

_Horace chuckled. "Yes.. I suppose I am," he stated, folding his arms. "Just wondering what made that change."_

_Sawyer thought about it. What _had_ changed his mind about his opinion on Juliet? "I'm not sure.." he admitted. "Somethin' in her eyes, H.." he explained thoughtfully. "Somethin' about that way she don't see me like everyone else does."_

_"What does everyone else see?" Horace questioned._

_"Someone to look for, for answers," Sawyer admitted. "Truth be told, I ain't got no answers," he told Horace, sighing. "And she doesn't expect me to give her any."_

_Horace watched the realization cross LaFleur's face._

_"She watches my back when I'm too busy watchin' everyone elses," he explained, watching Juliet on the monitor. "I might've thought she was cold as steel when we were.. on the ship," he stated. "But.. I just didn't really take the time to look further then what she was showin' on the outside."_

_Horace watched the monitor now as well. Watched as Juliet worked on one of the vans. "She always does what she's told, no questions asked, no objections.." he noted to LaFleur. "She always been like that?"_

_Sawyer sighed. "Nope.." he answered. "She used to be more stubborn then anyone I've ever met.."_

_"Any idea why that changed?" he questioned._

_"I'd guess it was Jack.."_

_Horace narrowed his eyes, slightly confused at the answer._

_It took Sawyer a moment to realize he'd said to much. Horace didn't know Jack. Horace had no idea who Jack even was. "Jack.. was also on the ship."_

_"I see.." Horace stated. "And she.. was with this Jack character?"_

_Sawyer sat up. "I'm not really sure what they were.." he admitted, thoughtfully. "They were usually together, inseparable.." he explained, sitting back again in the chair and glancing over at Horace's thoughtful face. "But when we all swam to shore, Jack wasn't there.." he told his boss. "He was gone."_

_Horace said nothing. So Juliet may have loved a man that was also aboard the ship? It made sense now, that she could be so quiet and lost in thought._

_"She was just different after Jack was gone," Sawyer stated with a shrug. "I guess that's how we connected finally," he said to Horace, closing his eyes. "Then we were just two people who both lost something."_

_Horace sighed. "You lost someone on that boat of yours too?"_

_Sawyer simply nodded._

_"Is that why you keep staying?" he questioned. "Keep looking?"_

_Sawyer sighed. "That _was_ why I kept staying and looking," he admitted to the other man. "Now I stay, cause Juliet and I.. we're from two different worlds."_

_Horace eyed him with uncertainty._

_"If we leave.." he said, folding his arms as well. "Those worlds might just split us up."_

_Horace smiled and let his face soften at the words. "You're in love with Juliet."_

_"Fallin' like a man who just went overboard with two big old cannon balls tied to his feet," Sawyer admitted._

_Horace laughed. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" he suggested. "Take her, go out to the water, spend some daytime together."_

_Sawyer eyed him. "You tellin' me to take her on a date?" he asked._

_Horace chuckled. "You both eat dinner at each other's houses almost every night, try something new for a change."_

_Sawyer sat, mulling it over. It would be a good idea, if Juliet actually wanted to do it. "Guess its worth a shot."_

_"Stop by mine and Amy's," Horace told him. "Tell her I said you could take a bottle of Merlot.. then get a blanket.. some food. Make a picnic."_

_Sawyer laughed. "You're making me seem more romantic then I really am. But thanks."_

_Horace just nodded and looked away as LaFleur left._

**()()END FB()()**

By the time night-time had come, Sawyer had already decided it would be best to lie to everyone. Whether they would most likely understand he was doing this to protect Juliet, he was sure they wouldn't relish in the idea of being left behind. So as they all sat around a fire, he came to the conclusion of what he'd tell them. "Tomorrow morning Juliet and I have a meeting with The Others."

Everyone glanced up at him besides Juliet.

"We'll leave before dawn, probably get back a few hours later," he explained to them all.

Juliet kept her face masked as she listened to Sawyer lie.

"I'd invite everyone, but they get a little.. hostile," he admitted with a shrug. "They know me and Juliet now, so we're in the clear. But everyone else isn't safe just wandering into their camp just yet."

No one had a response, they all just seemed to nod with their understanding. Obviously the threat of _possible_ bodily harm was enough to ward them off.

Juliet glanced over at Kate after a minute and smiled at her, showing gratitude for their conversation earlier in the morning.

Kate simply nodded, smiling back at her.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Juliet was buttoning her jeans when she heard the knock on her front door. First Caleb, the guy who ran the motor pool, had told her there wasn't much to do today and told her she could go home. Now someone was visiting? What was honestly going on. She shrugged, pulled on a green 70's t-shirt with odd floral designs, and headed towards the door. She narrowed her blue eyes at Sawyer standing before her. "Uh.."_

_"Wanna have a picnic?" he asked, grinning at her._

_Juliet tilted her head to the side, slightly amused by the offer. It was a strange sentiment coming from Sawyer, but she figured, why not? "Where did you have in mind?" she questioned, staring at the basket in his hand and the blanket hanging over his shoulder. Clearly he'd gone through the works._

_Sawyer just grinned, holding his hand out to her. "I got the perfect place. Just follow me."_

_Several minutes later, Juliet was surprised to realize where, exactly, Sawyer had brought her. She recognized the place immediately. She remained silent._

_"You okay?" he asked, looking at her._

_Juliet opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she stared at the place she recalled the fond memory, of where she'd shared lunch with Goodwin._

_Sawyer frowned. "Juliet.."_

_Juliet shook the reverie from her head. It wasn't as if Sawyer _knew_ that this is where she'd come with Goodwin all the time. "I've.. been here before.." she replied quietly._

_Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"_

_Juliet just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, nevermind," she stated. "You gonna set up that blanket or what?" she asked with amusment._

_Sawyer chuckled, letting her initial reaction go. "Nah, thought I'd wear it as a cape and pretend I was.."_

_Juliet eyed him suspiciously. He was getting that mischievious look again. "Pretend you were what?"_

_Sawyer put the basket down, laying out the blanket and grinned. "Well I was thinkin' Aquaman, but does he exist in the 70's?"_

_Juliet smirked._

_"Come on.." he stated, grabbing her hand._

_Juliet blinked in confusion. "Come on what?" she questioned as he pulled her towards the water. "Oh.. no!" she yelled. "Nooo way!"_

_Sawyer grinned at her. "Oh you're going in."_

_"Don't you dare do what I think you're going to.." she screeched as he picked her up. "James!"_

_He stepped into the water, watching her stare it him in utter shock. He just grinned, as he was already knee-high in the water._

_"Dammit, James.. if you drop me, I'm gonna---" SPLASH._

_Sawyer laughed as he just let her drop out of his arms._

_Juliet stood in the water and stared at him. "You ass," she said with a laugh, splashing water into his face._

_Sawyer spit the water out that was in his mouth and laughed even harder. He could tell she was only _trying_ to be pissed, and clearly not succeeding. "So what were you gonna do if I dropped you?"_

_Juliet smiled mischieviously, stepping closer to him in the water until they were nose and nose. "Well.. I was going to threaten you with death.."_

_"Oh really?"_

_Juliet laughed when he moved to grab her. She stepped aside and watched him fall forward into the water. She smirked, watching as he got up and stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "If I had to get soaked head to toe, so did you."_

_Sawyer laughed and shook his head before pulling her back to him him and kissing her._

_Juliet smiled. It was strange how easily they'd fallen into the routine. While a few months ago, she'd avoided him like the plague, suddenly she found herself adoring the man more and more. Even though her mind told her to run away, her heart was refusing to let her. She just hoped her heart wasn't making a mistake. She wondered, if he really cared sometimes. And she wondered if maybe he was just doing what Jack had done, using her to forget Kate. "James.."_

_Sawyer glanced at her, his grin fading at the sad look on her face._

_She frowned, noticing how easily her pessimism took the happiness from his face. Instead she just smiled at him again, albeit it wasn't very good._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, his hand caressing her cheek._

_Juliet bit down on her lip, looking down at the water they were in. "I..you.. I don't want to fall in love with you.. James.."_

_Sawyer stared at her in confusion. "What?"_

_"I can't.." she said quietly, looking everywhere but at him. "I'm afraid to fall in love with you. I can't do this.."_

_Sawyer watched as she started wading her way out of the water. "Juliet.." he said, following after her. "Juliet wait."_

_Juliet made sure not to stop, she kept going until she was ankle deep in the water._

_"Juliet," he said, grabbing her hand. "You don't have to."_

_Juliet turned and looked at him, unsure of what to say. So she simply pulled her hand from his and walked out of the water the rest of the way, sitting down on the blanket he'd laid out before they went into the water._

_Sawyer ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. It was like Kate all over again. Kate didn't want to love him either. "You don't gotta fall in love with me Juliet.." he stated, sitting down beside her on the blanket. "But it ain't gonna stop me from loving you."_

_Juliet's eyes widened as she turned her face and looked at him._

_"You just gotta let me love you.." he told her, moving a strand of her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear._

_Juliet couldn't help the fact that made her fall in love with him even further. She tells him she won't love him and he wants to love her anyways. "That's the problem.." she grumbled, shaking her head. "Even though I don't think I can.. I am anyways.."_

_Sawyer stared at her, confused. In a strange way, she made sense to him. He never wanted to fall in love either but for some reason, he did. For a while he just wanted to keep hating her, but he couldn't. But he didn't want to let it all make sense. "You don't want to.. you can't.. you're afraid.. you don't think you can.." he muttered. "I'm confused, which one is it?"_

_Juliet frowned, looking away from him again. "I don't know.." she answered in all honesty. "But for some reason I love you anyways.."_

_Sawyer raised both eyebrows up in response. He hadn't expected that answer. Juliet rarely answered questions when things got too personal. She usually chose to hide behind something, put the feelings away, hide behind a steel plate of no emotion. But all of that seemed to be changing now that they were trapped in the 70's. Was this the Juliet from _before_ she came to the island? Emotionally torn? Confused? Even scared..?_

_He sighed, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You know what.."_

_"What..?" she questioned quietly._

_"We are two serious emotional cripples.." he replied with a shrug._

_Juliet was silent for a minute before she let out a slightly strangled laugh. It was true, in a sense. "How's that ever going to work out?"_

_Sawyer smiled at her. "You help me walk, and I help you walk.." he told her. "We'll just get through it together, one step at a time."_

_Juliet's eyes softened at his words. Dispite what she used to think of Sawyer, he had changed. He led, he didn't follow, he gave rather then took, and he loved her, rather then hated her. It was strange how much 21 months could change somebody into a whole new person. "Overcome our crippled emotions together?" she questioned._

_"Seems like a good plan to me."_

_Juliet smiled now. "That might just work.." she answered, knowing full-well, no matter what happened, she would have loved the man beside her anyways. Whether she wanted to or not, she had fallen for him the day he came running to her rescue. The day he nearly died just to save her life. No one had gone that far for her until Sawyer had._

**()()END()()**

**Next chapter.. more drama!**


	14. What's Best

**Author's Note**: I just keep feeling the inspiration flowing. This chapter I've made a little extra longer since I've been getting slow with my updates, so I hope you like it!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 14_: What's Best

**Nec mortem effugere quisquam nec amorem potest**

_(No one is able to flee from death or love)_

-Unknown

Juliet sat by the fire, nudging it every so often with a stick. There were only a few hours left until her and Sawyer left and didn't look back. She knew their reasoning for leaving everyone behind was good enough, but she still couldn't help but feel horrible about what her and Sawyer were going to do. She sighed, poking the fire once more with the stick.

"So, a meeting?" came Jack's voice.

Juliet glanced behind her and looked up at Jack. She said nothing and turned back to the fire, jabbing it more harshly then necessary. It wasn't fair to feel bad about leaving him behind. Not after he had left her. He promised that they would get off this island, that they would do it together. She promised she wouldn't get on the Zodiac until everyone else did. She kept her promise, and never got on. He didn't.

Jack sighed and sat down next to her. He could understand why she would feel slightly hostile towards him. Even he felt that way about himself. Not only had he never come back for her, he had led her on the entire time they spent together.

"Did you ever really care?" Juliet finally asked after they were sitting beside each other for a few minutes. "Or did you just take me to the beach, knowing the entire time you just needed somebody there to pretend you weren't in love with Kate?"

Jack wasn't entirely sure how to answer the question. So he just didn't.

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him as she looked at him. "You really have changed.." she stated quietly. "It's like you're not even Jack anymore."

"I'm still Jack," he told her.

Juliet smiled sadly and shook her head. "No.. you're the new Jack.." she told him. "I'm not sure I like the new Jack very much."

Jack watched as she stood and went to the tent she shared with Sawyer. Now both Juliet and Kate had told him the same thing. They didn't like the new him. Had he honestly changed so much? "Juliet."

Juliet turned and glanced back at him.

"It was both," he answered honestly.

Juliet was silent at first. Until she simply smiled at him sadly. "Next time just lie to me, just like you used to.." she told him, then entered the tent.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Tomorrow would mark two years of being in Dharmaville. But for Juliet, really she'd been on this island for five years and counting. By this point she was losing faith of ever truly going home, of ever truly finding her way back to her sister and the nephew she'd likely never meet. It didn't seem fair to her. What had she done before she'd gotten to the island to deserve this kind of servitude?_

_She sighed, then tightened the last bolt on one of the Dharma van tires. She couldn't help but chuckle at the fact she was now actually quite good at working on cars. It was sad really, until they'd come to 1974, she never knew the first thing about cars. She couldn't help but be amused. Because somewhere in the year of 1976 she was living in, there was another her in the real world. A little six year old blonde bombshell that was still innocent. She was almost postitive she'd lost all of that childlike innocence by now._

_She narrowed her eyes, because suddenly her thoughts were filled with Sawyer. Because she also knew, somewhere out in the real word, there was a little boy who would likely see things a child should never see. She closed her eyes and sighed,then put her wrench down on the cart of tools. Why did he have to make her feel again? She was perfectly happy not feeling anything for three years. Then Jack had shown up, and he'd made her feel. Then Jack left, and she simply let the void open up again._

_But now.. Now there was Sawyer. There was some sort of irony in the fact two people who hated each other for so long, suddenly were the only things the other had left. But what about Jack, she wondered. She couldn't help it. Was she finished feeling something for Jack? Was Sawyer finished feeling something for Kate? At the thoughts she shook her head, and kicked the cart of with all of the tools._

_Sawyer stared at her from where he was leaning on one of the Dharma vans. He'd been watching her for several minutes, mostly because of the intense look in her eyes as she appeared to be thinking about something. He did notice no one else was currently in the motor pool. He assumed that was because they'd all gone home for the night._

_Juliet turned, noticing Sawyer after that. She frowned, then narrowed her eyes. How did she explain that she still was angry with Jack? That she still thought of him? And why the hell did she feel like it was so necessary she admit the truth to him._

_"You alright?" he questioned, taking the few steps forward to stand in front of her._

_Juliet was silent for only a moment. Regardless of whether she wanted to or not at first, she had been falling in love with Sawyer. And she still was. "I just wish I didn't have to feel anything.."_

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow up at her statement. "Not sure I'm followin'.."_

_"For three years until your plane crashed, James," she stated. "All I felt was anger. There was only one person on the island who made that anger go away, and Ben sent him off on a damned suicide mission."_

_Sawyer glanced around. There was no one around still, thankfully. Otherwise this conversation would be a little out of hand._

_"After that I just felt nothing.." she muttered._

_"You preferred to not feel anything?" he finally asked._

_"Dammit, James," she growled out angrily. "I cared about Jack, and he just left me here!" she stated, sitting down against the tool cart. "Now look at me.. I'm a mess!"_

_Sawyer sighed, sitting down beside her against the tool cart. "You're not a mess, Juliet," he told her. "You're just human."_

_Juliet shook her head, closing her eyes. "I don't want to be.."_

_Sawyer just smiled a little. "You know what, for a while I thought it was easier to feel nothing too."_

_Juliet glanced at him._

_"But if you can't feel the bad things, how will you ever feel the good things?" he questioned, watching as she contemplated the question. "And yes, they did leave and never come back, but you know what?"_

_Juliet tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What?" she asked in response._

_Sawyer smiled. "I'm glad they did it."_

_"Why?" Juliet asked._

_Sawyer chuckled at the pure innocent look of bafflement on her face. It wasn't often he saw the childlike side to Juliet, but when he saw her as he did now, it was one of the reasons he found himself falling harder. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you. Is it so bad being here with me?"_

_Juliet looked slightly surprised at both parts of his statements. "No.. no of course not," she admitted. "If you weren't here, I'd probably go insane."_

_"Likewise," Sawyer said with a laugh. He pondered his next thought before he actually voiced it. "You know, there's a sub coming in, in three days."_

_Juliet eyed him. Was he going to see if she still wanted to get on board of the sub? Maybe he was worried because of their conversation. "I'm not leaving, if thats what you think.."_

_Sawyer laughed. "That's not what I was going to say.." he stated with a grin. "Actually, I was going to say, they're one house short for the ammount of recruits."_

_Juliet blinked, and the childlike bafflement once again colored her face._

_"We're usually at each other's houses, why don't you just move in with me?" he finally added. In truth, he just used the recruits as an excuse, Horace would have simply found somewhere to put them._

_Juliet was silent for a moment, in thought. She glanced down at their hands, which at some point had become intertwined._

_Sawyer held back the frown at her silence. "You can take some time to think about it if you want."_

_"No that's okay," Juliet admitted. "Actually.. I'd like to do that."_

_Sawyer looked shocked._

_Juliet laughed at his face, it was absolutely priceless. "Who gets the bed?" she asked suddenly._

_Sawyer looked unsure of how to answer. "Uh.."_

_"I'm kidding," she said, laughing even harder. She grinned and tapped him lightly on the face._

_Sawyer chuckled._

_Juliet simply smiled now as she leaned forward and kissed him. "I guess I should go pack up my clothes."_

_"Want some help?" he questioned, standing and holding his hand out to her._

_Juliet took his hand and let him pull her up. "That'd be great."_

**()()END FB()()**

Juliet was up before Sawyer was. She noted that nobody else was awake, so she gently shook him. "James.."

Sawyer opened his eyes and sat up, glancing at her.

"Are you sure we should do this?" she questioned quietly.

Sawyer just smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek. "We gotta do what's best for us right now," he told her. "Let's go."

Juliet nodded, grabbing one of the backpacks they'd packed up the night before. "Amy should be waiting at the treeline for us already," she explained, nodding her head down the beach.

"Let's do this," Sawyer said as they got out of the tent. He held his hand back to her and smiled as she took it. "Everything's gonna be alright," he told her. "I won't let anything happen to you.." he whispered. "To either of you.."

Juliet's eyes softened at this words. She was positive not many had ever seen this side of him before. The gentle side, the side the truly cared. "You got my back and I got yours," she said quietly before they headed to the treeline.

Sawyer smiled back at her. "Always."

Amy smiled at the two as they made it over to her. "I'm glad you guys are going," she stated. "Though.. I admit I'm going to miss you."

Juliet smiled back at her. "You'll see me again.." she told her. "I just won't know.." she admitted.

Amy chuckled in response. "Alright, if we hurry, we can make it to the temple within two hours," she told them. "Richard says that the Dharma boys are out, we're going to try our best to avoid them."

Juliet and Sawyer glanced at each other and nodded.

It took a moment before Juliet realized that Ethan wasn't with Amy. "Where's Ethan?" she questioned as they walked.

"Elle is taking care of him until I get back, it was safer then bringing him with me," she admitted.

Juliet nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

They were on the move for about an hour and a half when Amy spoke.

"We're making good time.. its only another mile from here," she stated quietly.

It was only a moment later when they all heard the gun cock.

"James.."

Sawyer turned quickly to see Phil pull Juliet away from them. "Dammit, Phil, let her go.." he growled out, moving to step forward when Amy put her hand on his arm. He knew she was doing exactly as Juliet always did, which was stop him from doing something stupid. Afterall, Phil did have his at Juliet's temple.

"I have one simply question for you, Jim.."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes at Phil. "Fine.." he stated in response.

"What exactly are your motives?" Phil questioned. "Why the boy? And now Amy?"

Sawyer frowned, how was he supposed to answer? He glanced at Amy beside him.

Amy took one step forward. "Phil.. I wasn't kidnapped."

"I've got her, Amy," Phil stated. "You don't have to defend them.."

Amy shook her head. Phil wouldn't understand. She knew Richard had to be nearby somewhere. All they had to do was hold off until then.

"You know what.." Phil said. "I don't need to know your motives," he finally stated. "Horace might need to know, but I don't," he admitted with a shrug. "If you're going to take from us, Jim.. I'll just have to take from you."

Sawyer was silent in response. "You wanna shoot somebody Phil?" he questioned. "Then you shoot me, Juliet never did anything but follow me."

Phil narrowed his eyes.

Juliet stared in shock at the sound of a gunshot. She was frozen to her spot, unmoving, even as Phil slid down away from her.

Sawyer wrenched his arm from Amy's grasp and went to Juliet immediately, ignoring Richard who stepped out of the bushes. He cupped her face with both of his hands. "Are you alright?"

Juliet was silent at first as she simply turned and looked down at Phil. It took another moment for her to glance up at Richard.

"We have to go. Fast," Richard stated. "There's about ten more out here, and they'll be heading this way now."

Sawyer nodded at Richard's words. "Juliet.." he said quietly, grabbing her hand. "Come on.. we have to go.."

Juliet glanced back at him and nodded.

All of them turned as they heard the yelling coming towards them.

"Run!" Richard yelled. "Hurry!"

Juliet kept her hand intertwined with Sawyer's as they ran after Richard and Amy, the Dharma men following behind them. She frowned, only a few minutes later when Sawyer let go of her hand as he fell to the ground. She already knew it was his attempt at telling her to keep running. Instead she turned and grabbed his hand again, pulling him back up. "We're in this together, James!"

Sawyer didn't question what she did, he simply continued running beside her.

Richard was silent as he listened to Juliet's words. It was one of the few things that made him believe they really were worth helping. He stopped as they reached the outskirts of the temple, waving his men over as they all stepped out of the woods, guns aimed towards the treeline where the Dharma men were coming.

Juliet stopped short with Sawyer nearly running into her as one of the Dharma men jumped in front of her. In only a second he was lying on the ground after another gunshot. She glanced over to see Widmore had shot the man.

Widmore remained silent as they continued to run passed him. If it was Jacob's wish for them to leave, then he would help them leave.

Richard opened the door of the temple. "This way!" he told them, waving them in. As they came to the door he picked up a bag laying on the ground. "Take this," he said, shoving it into Sawyer's hands. "You don't have a life out there, consider that you're new life."

Sawyer glanced down at the bag.

"There's no time to look at it now," Richard stated. "Get inside," he told them. "When I shut the door, you're gone. You'll be exactly where you need to be.."

Sawyer glanced at Juliet who nodded in silence.

"Jim!"

Sawyer and Juliet both looked back to see Horace with the Dharma men.

Amy walked up to the two. "Go, quickly.. don't look back."

Juliet frowned and wrapped her arms around the other woman.

Amy smiled. "Don't be like that, I'll see you again," she told her with a small laugh. "Now hurry."

Sawyer grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her inside, not acknowleging Horace's calls to him.

The last thing either one really saw was the bright white light before everything disappeared.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Two years and two months, Sawyer noted to himself as he walked from the security office back to the little house he was now sharing with Juliet. Most people always told him that once you start living with someone is when you finally start to lose your love for them. For whatever reason, he found himself loving her more, if that was even possible at this point. He was already two hours late from coming home, since he mostly never got home on time. But he stopped at the motor pool when he heard her laugh._

_It was finally getting normal to hear her laugh these days. Where before, she would mostly keep to herself except around Horace and Amy, now she spoke to everyone. He glanced around the van to see her and Caleb, the man who ran the motor pool, both covered in oil, Juliet's face had a clear area where she had covered her face with her hands. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too hard._

_Juliet glanced over at Sawyer and chuckled while Caleb seemed to simply laugh even harder then he previously had been. She smirked and headed over to Sawyer. "Hey James.."_

_"What the heck happened to you?" he questioned with amusement._

_Juliet shrugged. "Oil war.." she stated simply with a smile._

_Sawyer eyed her curiously. "What's an oil war?"_

_Juliet grinned. "This is.." she stated before taking her hands, which were covered in oil, and brushing them across his face._

_Sawyer stood shocked for a moment before he started laughing with her. She was definitely changing, and he was beginning to see the child-like side to her more and more. "Hope ya' don't mind, Caleb," he stated with a smile. "I'm gonna have to steal her."_

_"Be my guest," Caleb said with a laugh._

_Juliet eyed him with nervous amusement._

_"Come on," Sawyer stated, grinning and picking her up._

_"James!" she yelled out with a laugh when he threw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"_

_Sawyer smirked, letting himself glance at her backside since it was now next to his face. "Well now I need a shower, and who else is gonna get my back?"_

_Juliet blinked at first in confusion before his words hit her. She laughed and smacked him playfully on the back. "Well.. I'm sure Phil would love to."_

_Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "Phil?"_

_"Yup," Juliet stated as he put her down in the house. "He follows you around like you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you."_

_Sawyer rolled his eyes. "That's just wrong.."_

_Juliet grinned now. "Maybe that's why he hardly ever talks to me, he resents me for cutting in on his _LaFleur_ time.." she said with a laugh._

_Sawyer stared at her incredulously before he started laughing. He just cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought her face forward to kiss her, oily face and all._

_Juliet pulled away at the knock on the door and watched as Sawyer rolled his eyes and went to answer it. As soon as he said, 'Hey Phil' she immediately started laughing._

_Sawyer turned and eyed her with amusement before shaking his head and turning back to Phil. "What can I do for ya, Phil?" he questioned, only vaguely hearing Juliet saying something about soap._

_Phil seemed to eye him with disdain at the oil on his face. "Uh.. Jerry said he wasn't feeling well tonight."_

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow up. "And?"_

_"And who should we get to replace him?" Phil questioned._

_Sawyer sighed. "Go find Pete," he told him before shutting the door. He turned to look at Juliet who was trying her best not to laugh. "What?"_

_"I'm telling you, its true love.." she said, bursting out laughing._

_Sawyer chuckled. "That ain't true love," he stated, walking up to her. "This is," he said, pulling her until she was pressed up against him._

_Juliet only managed to feel nervous now as she glanced up and into his eyes. Finally she smiled after a moment. "True love, really?" she questioned._

_"Well, I know I love you," Sawyer stated._

_Juliet chuckled and kissed him first this time. "Well.. I know I love you too."_

_Sawyer grinned. It was technically the first time she decided to really say it to him._

_"Now how about that shower?" she questioned with a grin._

_"Of course," Sawyer laughed. "And what the hell did you say earlier about the soap?"_

_"Uh.. nothing," Juliet stated with a shrug, leading him to the bathroom._

**()()END()()**

**Next chapter coming soon. That was just some friendly neighborhood Phil bashing for ya.**


	15. Family

**Author's Note**: This next chapter is inspired by all the people who reviewed **Meant To Be**! I'm so glad everyone liked my alternate ending to the finale. I can't even watch the ending without crying now. In the infinite words of Sawyer, 'Son of a bitch!'

This chapter goes to ALL Suliet fans! **So sorry for the massive delay! Won't happen again.**

**No Lizzie. I have not abandoned my story! :D Sorry for making you think that.**

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 15_: Family

**Frangar non flectar**

_I am broken, I am not deflected_

_Day One_:

When Sawyer opened his eyes,he didn't recognize anything except for the woman lying next to him. Juliet. The bag that Richard had given them was laying on the floor between them, and he quickly looked around at their surroundings. They were inside a house, that was the first thing he noticed.

"_When I shut the door, you'll be gone. You'll be exactly where you need to be._"

The words rang in his head. He sat up, first turning to Juliet and shaking her gently. "Juliet.. wake up.." he whispered. He felt some relief a moment later when her eyes fluttered open as well. "You alright?"

Juliet nodded and glanced around. "Where are we?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea.." he answered honestly. He quickly stood, helping her up as well, and went over to the window of the living room they were in. He didn't see anything but the big porch, and grass all around them, and a dead street that went for miles. He also noticed the pick-up truck in the drive-way. "Wherever we are.. I'm assuming we're not alone. Truck in the drive-way.."

"James.."

Sawyer turned to look at her, she was peeking around in the bag Richard had given them. "What is it?"

"I think.. we live here.." she muttered.

Sawyer was quiet as he took ahold of the ID's in her hand. "Son of a bitch.." he muttered back, looking at them. "James Ford.. Juliet Ford.." he muttered, staring at them. "38 Huntley Rd..."

"Let me guess to finish that for you," Juliet said with a shake of her head. "Portland.."

Sawyer eyed her suspiciously. "How the hell did you know what?"

Juliet smiled vaguely. "Because, James.." she muttered. "That's where I was told I was going when they brought me to the island instead," she responded. "Must be Richard's sense of irony when he told me I was going to Portland.. I really did wind up going to Portland. He just didn't mention I'd be going there in 1977.."

Sawyer stared at her in silence. Sometimes he forgot she came here under such false pretenses. He noticed that the smile she had plastered on her face now wasn't exactly a happy smile. "You know what?"

"What?" she questioned, tilting her head at him slightly in curiosity.

Sawyer grinned and pulled her body flush against his. "Remember the first time we met?"

Juliet looked absolutely baffled at the question. "When I tasered you in the neck?"

"Yep," Sawyer stated. "Such a romantic first meeting.."

Juliet fought against the smile for a moment, but she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing in response.

Sawyer laughed as well. He knew loving her was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Just like making her laugh and smile were some of his favorite moments.

_Month Seven_:

"What are we going to name her?" Sawyer asked, smiling down at the little girl in his arms.

Juliet smiled. "Rachel.." she told him. "I'd like to name her Rachel.."

He grinned, looking over at her. "Rachel it is," he told her. He glanced down into the blue eyes of the tiny baby in his arms before he looked over at her in the hospital bed. He glanced at the nurse, "Rachel.."

"Ford.." she said to the nurse for him. "Her name is Rachel Ford.."

Juliet accepted the infant back into her arms and smiled at her. It was a moment later when she looked back up at Sawyer.

Sawyer eyed her curiously as she stared at him. "What?"

Juliet just chuckled and shook her head. "I just never imagined myself with a baby.."

Sawyer smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You and me both." This was one of the few times he couldn't help but smile while he watched Juliet. She was a completely different person from the one he met all those years ago, and then again, so was he. A few years ago, if someone had told him he'd be a father, and be involved with the child, he probably would have laughed them off. If someone had simply told him he'd fall in love, he probably would have laughed even harder.

_Month Ten_:

The cries were what woke her. Juliet glanced at the Sawyer sleeping beside her and smiled with a shake of her head. She got up off the bed gently, doing her best to let him sleep on through the night as she walked into the next room over. She walked over to the crib and smiled down at the baby inside. She reached her hand into the crib, smiling as the little girl took hold of her finger and proceeded to coo.

Her smile could only grow as she glanced up, looking out the window of the house. It still felt strange to her. To be living in Oregon. She sighed, a part of her felt like this couldn't last forever. But another part of her told her to stop dwelling on the past. This was the present, here, in 1978.

She looked back down at the baby, and could only smile again, wiggling her finger in the baby's hand. Everything would be okay.

Finally she reached both hands down and picked up Rachel from the crib. "Hey there sweetheart.." she whispered, cradling her in her arms.

Sawyer smiled, shaking his head as he stood in the doorway watching her. "You know, one of these days I'm gonna beat you to the crib."

"Hah," Juliet let out with a smirk, turning to look at him. "You sleep like the dead," she told him, walking over to him with a smile on her face.

Sawyer just laughed and shook his head again. "If that's true, then how come I'm standing here?" he questioned, grinning at her. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before taking Rachel in his arms. "Go back to bed, I got her tonight."

Juliet eyed him curiously but smiled nonetheless. "Okay," she replied with a shrug.

Sawyer laughed again as she headed back into the bedroom. He couldn't help but love the little girl in his arms just as much as he loved her mother. "Well lookit you kiddo," he stated, heading down the hall and towards the kitchen. "You're gonna wind up lookin' just like your momma," he said with a grin.

Juliet couldn't help but chuckle as she followed him to the kitchen rather then going back to bed. "You sure that's a good thing, James?"

Sawyer looked up in surprise, but smiled anyways. "Not really," he told her. "I'm gonna have to beat the boys off while they're still in diapers."

Juliet laughed and sat down at the table.

"Thought you were goin' back to bed," he stated.

"I was," she said with a shrug. "But watching you is much more entertaining."

Sawyer chuckled, remembering when he said that to her back in Dharmaville because she dropped the food she brought him. "Touche," he said with a smirk.

Juliet couldn't help but bite down on her lip to keep from laughing as Sawyer's face suddenly dropped. Sure, she smelled it too, but his face was absolutely priceless. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand as she burst out laughing at his face, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Son of a.."

"Don't say that," Juliet said mid-laughter, still laughing. "Are you trying to teach our child to curse already?"

Sawyer crinkled his nose up in response, but regardless, he didn't finish the statement. "This is the worst its ever smelled.."

Juliet laughed even harder now. "Don't forget, since you're taking care of her tonight, you have to wipe from front to---"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Sawyer said with a roll of his eyes, holding Rachel out in front of him a little further then necessary.

Juliet simply laughed again as she watched Sawyer go back into the other room with Rachel. She knew it was wrong to always tease him, but she just couldn't help herself from time to time.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_After spending two and a half years with somebody, not because she had to, but by choice, Juliet was almost positive she found something real in her life. Rachel had always told her, if something was meant to be, maybe you wouldn't know right away. But you'd figure it out eventually. She supposed, in a sense, Rachel had been right. She hadn't gone searching for love this time, instead it had found her._

_She realized now, that it really was meant to be. It wasn't as though she was obligated to stay here on the island. The sub had come and gone a bunch of times and she had simply opt'd not to go. She stayed because this was her life now, life with Sawyer. As weird as it was for her to admit, she was actually perfectly happy with her little life in Dharma land. Dispite the fact that soon 1977 would be rolling around soon._

_The only thing that worried her now was Amy's pregnancy. Even though it had been proven to her already that it was possible for women at this time on the island to safely get pregnant and stay that way, she couldn't forget the past. Future.. whatever it was. But she managed to relent to the idea, and feign happiness for her friend. She wasn't sure what bothered her more, the fact in her time women died from pregnancy, or that fact that she was positive she'd never have a child of her own. Suddenly she understood Rachel's need for her own child._

_"You seem distracted."_

_Juliet glanced up from the hood of the dharma van. Honestly, she was positive she'd been standing there staring down at it for over ten minutes now. She wondered for how much of that time, Sawyer had been standing there watching her. "Huh?" she managed to get it, not quite catching what he'd even said._

_Sawyer just chuckled and shook his head, leaning against the tool cart. "I said you seem distracted," he told her again. "Why don't you take a break," he suggested. "Wanna go for a walk?"_

_Juliet blinked, and tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked at him. "Oh.." she said. "Sure."_

_Sawyer watched as she pulled her gloves off and came over to him, placing them down on the cart he was leaning on. "Are you okay?"_

_Juliet smiled a little in response to his question. "I'm not sure it would make any sense if I tried to explain it," she admitted, shaking her head._

_Sawyer frowned as he took her hand in his and they headed towards the docks. It became one of the few places they could be alone other then the house, as long as there was no sub coming in. "Would it hurt to try and explain it?" he questioned, glancing over at her face. He could already see the inner turmoil as she decided whether or not to explain it to him._

_"I just.." she frowned, trying to figure out a way to voice her feelings of never having a child. "You really don't want me to explain it.." she said with a sad smile._

_"Sure I do," Sawyer told her as they took a seat on the dock beside each other. "Whatever's bothering you Juliet, its not gonna scare me off."_

_Juliet sighed, leaning back against a box like she had done that very first night in 1974. She chuckled at his choice of words, because she knew Sawyer wasn't all that interest in the concept of children. He never had been. "Is it weird that most of my resent for Amy being pregnant, isn't because of what happens to pregnant women in our time?"_

_Sawyer stared at her in utter curiosity. "Well.. that depends I guess," he told her. "What _does_ bother ya about it?"_

_"I guess... it's the fact I'll never have one of my own."_

_Sawyer blinked, remaining absolutely silent in response to her statement. In truth, her reaction didn't seem all that odd to him at all for whatever reason. He supposed that happened when you fell in love with somebody. You started to understand them more and more._

_Juliet frowned, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head._

_"Why?" he questioned, glancing at her again. "It's not weird at all."_

_Juliet blinked in response, not really expecting what she had just heard._

_"You think it's strange that you want to have your own child?" he questioned._

_Juliet narrowed her eyes in response to the question. "I guess.. a little bit.. no."_

_Sawyer smiled a little. "You just weren't sure how I'd react to you bringing it up?" he asked next._

_"No.." she answered. "Well.. yes."_

_Sawyer chuckled in response to her honesty. No matter what recently, anytime she attempted to lie, she always came right out with the truth a second later. _

_"I don't know," she stated a minute later. "I think it just bothers me that I know it's impossible."_

_Sawyer blinked in response. "What do you mean, impossible?" he questioned. "You can't have kids?"_

_Juliet glanced at him. "Well it's not as though I never tried," she admitted. "I'm just assuming at this point."_

_Sawyer sighed, putting his arm around her. "You know, you don't have to have your own kid, to have a kid.." he stated._

_"It's just different, James.." she told him quietly. "To have a child of your own.."_

_Sawyer wasn't sure he'd understand women, but the way she said it made sense to him. "Guess you're right about that."_

_Juliet smiled at him. "James?"_

_"Yeah?" he responded, looking over at her._

_"Thanks."_

_Sawyer smiled, kissing her. "I love you, Juliet."_

_Juliet smiled again in response, laying her head down on his shoulder. "I love you too."_

**()()END FB()()**

_Month Thirteen_:

Juliet sat out in the front lawn, a sheet spread out and Rachel laying on her stomach on the sheet. She chuckled, watching her daughter try and grab toys around her. Sawyer would be back from work soon at least, then she could take a nap. She smiled, shaking her head at the little girl beside her. She'd told Sawyer that Rachel was her little miracle, because she'd given up hopes on having her own child.

She laughed as the infant turned over onto her back and stared up at her. "You learn fast sweetie.." she said with a smile, grabbing hold of the little girl and hugging her close. "You're my little miracle, Rachel."

"She's cute."

Juliet frowned at the voice. It had been over a year since she'd heard it. She couldn't believe it when she looked up, seeing Jack standing there at the edge of the yard. She held the little girl close to her as she stared at Jack. She didn't bother saying hi, asking how he was. She only wondered one thing. "What are you doing here?"

Jack sighed. He supposed he couldn't expect anything else from her except for that. He walked up the yard, sitting down on the blanket beside her. "I needed to talk to you.. you and Sawyer."

Juliet stared at him, her eyes filled with worry. "About what? Jack why are you here?"

"Maybe you should get Sawyer.."

"He's not here," she told him, eyeing him carefully.

Jack frowned, staring at her. "Where is he?"

Juliet glared at him, already knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Working.." she answered curtly. "He'll be home soon."

Jack was silent at the words 'he'll be home'. He wasn't quite sure how to react to it. "What's her name?" he finally asked.

Juliet sighed. He was here. She supposed it would be impossible to simply ignore him. "Rachel.."

"Can I?" he asked, holding his hands out for the little girl.

"I want you to tell me why you're here, Jack.." Juliet stated again, not bothering to answer his question, or hand him her child.

Jack sighed now. He'd expected the reaction, he'd just hoped he wouldn't really get it. "I'm here.. Juliet, because you have to come back.."

**()()END()()**

**Next chapter tomorrow! Promise!**


	16. Don't Belong

**Author's Note**: Like I said! I'd update tomorrow! It's tomorrow! And I'm updated! I never break my promises! Well. It's still tomorrow for me anyways.. I haven't slept yet. But I am now!

**This one goes out to... dundundun.. teh-Sara. For liking what I write, when she normally doesn't like that kind of stuff!**

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 16_: Don't Belong

**Alis volat propiis** -

_She flies with her own wings _

-state motto of Oregon

"Get out of here," Juliet stated forcefully, standing up.

"Juliet.." Jack stated, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder.

Juliet frowned, smacking his hand away and holding Rachel with her free hand. "I can't go back, Jack," she told him. "I refuse to bring my daughter there.."

"Then don't.."

Juliet narrowed her eyes. The urge to slap him was becoming more and more of a good idea in her head. "I'm not abandoning her either," she snapped out. "I can't believe you.. what makes you think I would leave my child here and come back to that stupid island?"

"Juliet.. if you and Sawyer come back, we can get back to our time.."

Juliet was silent as she watched Sawyer pull up in the pick-up truck.

"Juliet.." Jack tried again. If he was going to get through to anyone. It would be her. "What about your sister?" he asked. "This is your chance.."

Juliet said nothing in response.

"Wha the hell is going on?" Sawyer questioned, walking up and putting a protective arm around Juliet's shoulder. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack, he just didn't trust why he was here. "And how the hell did you get here?"

"Need to talk to you," Jack told him.

"Fine," Sawyer said with a roll of his eyes. "About what?"

"He wants us to go back.." Juliet answered quietly.

Sawyer frowned. He wanted to kick his ass right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was Juliet's hand gently on his arm. She was telling him with the gesture not to start acting rashly.

"The only way to get back to _our_ time is if all of us are on the island, Sawyer," Jack told him. "Not all of us can live like this in the 70's."

Sawyer took a step forward but stopped when Juliet stepped in front of him.

"James.." Juliet warned quietly. She smiled at him just a little bit and offered Rachel to him, who he accepted. She turned, and without hesitation, reeled her arm back and hit Jack square in the jaw with her fist.

Sawyer stared openly at her in shock. He hadn't expected to see Juliet do that, but he also didn't expect to see Jack get knocked onto the ground from Juliet's hit to the jaw. He reminded himself never, ever, to piss her off like that.

Juliet frowned and stayed standing in front of Sawyer and Rachel as Jack stood back up to his feet.

"Juliet.. Sawyer," Jack said quietly. "I know you don't want to listen to me," he told them both. He put his hands up in a mock surrender to Juliet. "And I know what you have here, you think is perfect.."

Juliet frowned slightly. "And its not?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "It can't be," he told her. "Because we don't belong here."

Juliet glanced back at Sawyer.

Sawyer simply shook his head in response, keeping Rachel in his arms and turning around, heading inside.

Juliet sighed now in response. In a sense, she knew that Jack was right. That they didn't belong in this time, this year. "How exactly do you plan on getting us to our own time?" she questioned, staring at him intently.

Jack was relieved, even after her punch to the face, that she was now asking questions. Now he knew that if he could get through to one of them, it would be Juliet. "Dan figured it out," he told her. "You remember how Locke stopped it by going down into the Orchid station right?"

"Yes.." Juliet muttered.

"If we do it one more time, with all of us, we'll get back into our own time."

Juliet stared at him. "I went through those flashes once before Jack," she told him. "Those flashes _killed_ somebody," she noted to him, her voice having a tinge of anger to it. "I am not bringing mine and James' child through those flashes, I saw what it did to adults, I don't want to see what happens to an infant."

Jack took a step forward but stopped when Juliet took a step back away from him. "Juliet.." he stated quietly. "Rachel won't get hurt," he told her. "Those flashes effect people by how long they've been on the island, she's never been on the island. Richard asked Jacob, he assured Richard that there would be _one_ single flash, harmless to Rachel."

Juliet said nothing at first in response. She closed her eyes, thinking about his words. She sighed, muttering the words out loud, although not entirely meaning to. "We don't belong here.."

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Two years and nine months into their Dharmaville stay, Sawyer chuckled as he watched Juliet under the Dharma van on the security monitor. It had been a year now since she'd agreed to accept that he loved her, and to give 'them' a shot. One year since they'd gone on the picnic over at the secluded beach. And he admitted to himself that he loved her now even more then he did at that point._

_He chuckled, just a little at the fact that when she'd gone under the van, she'd been perfectly clean, but as she wheeled herself out from under it, she was completely covered in oil and wearing an extremely pissed off face._

_"She doesn't look thrilled."_

_Sawyer grinned back at Horace as he stepped into the security room. "Nope," he responded with a laugh. "I think someone screwed up."_

_Horace just laughed in return at the statement and shook his head. "Wait, isn't today that one year aniversary of you two that you were going on about for a week straight?" he questioned curiously._

_"Yep," Sawyer admitted with a shrug._

_Horace narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I thought you were going to have someone cover for you and surprise her."_

_"Doesn't seem like she even remembers it's been a year," Sawyer explained, sighing._

_Horace chuckled in response. "Well.. I hate to break the news to you. She's a woman, they never forget. It's just as likely she thinks _you_ don't remember."_

_Sawyer blinked at Horace's words. He was right about that. Juliet never seemed to forget anything. He groaned, smacking himself in the head._

_Horace was silent, waiting for the question._

_"Uh.. boss?"_

_"Go," Horace said, laughing even harder._

_Sawyer didn't bother to wait for Horace to say anything else before he got up off the chair and stood up, heading quickly towards the door. He stopped and turned, about to ask about the possibility of getting flowers._

_"Ask Ames," Horace stated without turning, sitting down at the monitors._

_Sawyer blinked, not entirely sure how to react. "Right.." he muttered, going back out the door. "Thanks H!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_Juliet sighed, wiping her the oil off her face with a rag as she headed towards the secuirty office. When she went in she blinked, holding the rag by her face and stared at Horace sitting at the monitors. "Horace?"_

_Horace turned and glanced at Juliet. "Hey Juliet, what can I do for you?"_

_"Uh.. I was looking for James.." she admitted in confusion. She swore he was supposed to be there for another hour. "Where did he go?"_

_Horace held back the chuckle. "I told him to take the rest of the day off," he explained to her._

_Juliet couldn't hide the baffled look that crossed her face._

_Horace blinked now, wondering maybe if Sawyer was right about her not knowing. "He should be home."_

_"Alright," Juliet stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Thanks, Horace," she told him before heading out of the security office. She shook her head slightly and sighed before heading towards the house they shared. When she opened the door she couldn't help the baffled expression that once again crossed her face at the vase of sun flowers on the table._

_"Hey," Sawyer said, glancing over at her as she walked in the door._

_"Hey.." Juliet responded, the confusion clear in her voice and her expression._

_Sawyer chuckled a little. He decided he'd been right originally when he'd told Horace he didn't think she realized what today was. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" he questioned._

_Juliet frowned, glancing from him to the flowers on the table. It wasn't exactly that she _didn't_ know what he was doing. She just didn't understand why he was doing it. "No.. no I do," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry," she stated, but noticed that he didn't really seem offended._

_"So why are you so confused then?" he asked. "You didn't think I'd remember?"_

_Juliet chuckled slightly. "It's not that either," she told him, taking a seat at the table without bothering to go clean herself up. "I just never celebrated an anniversary before.."_

_Sawyer didn't bother to hide the bafflement that covered his own facial features now. "Never?" he asked._

_Juliet just shrugged in response._

_"Well," Sawyer said, chuckling now. "Neither have I."_

_Juliet stared at him openly._

_"What?" he asked next._

_Juliet smiled now, unable to help it. "Thanks.." she finally told him, standing up and wrapping her arms around him._

_Sawyer just grinned. For one thing, he was glad he could surprise her. And for another, he was pretty sure she'd just covered him in oil._

**()()END FB()()**

Jack remained silent at her statement, knowing she was just trying to figure out what was really best for them. "Juliet.. you have family in the real world to go back to.."

"Jack," Juliet stated, shaking her head. "My sister probably thinks I'm dead," she told him. "After seven years, I don't think she's really hoping anymore."

Jack sighed. "That doesn't mean she doesn't want you to be."

Juliet eyed him. "Besides," she started. "It doesn't matter if we get back to our own time, there's no way off that island, Jack."

"There's the way me, you and Sawyer all got here."

Juliet frowned. He was shooting down all of her reasons not to go to the island and go back to their own time. "Son of a bitch," she muttered out, feeling incredibly like Sawyer at the moment. "Damn it, Jack.. you have no right to do this to us now."

"If I wasn't one hundred percent sure, Juliet.." Jack assured her. "I wouldn't be here asking you to come back."

Juliet took and deep breath, balling her hand into a fist before turning around. "Stay out here.." she muttered out before heading inside.

Sawyer glanced at her as she walked in the door. He could already tell she seemed upset, and he was pretty sure he knew why. "You want to go back.. don't you?" he asked her.

Juliet's eyes softened slightly as she walked over to Sawyer and let Rachel take hold of her finger and coo. "He's right.." she mumbled. "I hate to admit it.. but he is.."

"What else is new.." Sawyer stated with a roll of his eyes. "Juliet.."

"He wouldn't lie.." Juliet stated. "Would he?"

Sawyer stared at her in confusion now. "About what?"

Juliet stared at their daughter. "He said.. there was no chance she would get hurt.. go to the Orchid, its one flash and we're back, James.." she stated in a jumble. "Would he lie about that?"

Sawyer frowned. He knew if a way, Jack had changed. But he also knew, Jack wouldn't lie about something like that. "No.." Sawyer admitted with a sigh. "No he wouldn't.."

"We have to go back.." Juliet stated, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Sawyer hated the fact she was so upset about this.

"We abandoned them, and we did it purposely.." Juliet stated, finally saying it out loud after a year.

Sawyer sighed, holding onto Rachel with one arm and pulling Juliet to him with the other. "Juliet.." he whispered. "If going back is what you want to do.. then.." he started, hating what he was about to say. "Then we'll go back.."

Juliet sat there silently for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "Should I tell him or do you want to?"

Sawyer finally retracted his arm from around her and handed Rachel to her. "Guess I'll do it," he told her. "Maybe you should pack a diaper bag.."

Juliet smiled sadly, shaking her head as he walked out the front door.

**()()END()()**

**Not as long as I wanted it to be. But I'll just make the next one extra long. I'd have written more, buuut.. unfortunately I'll be out of town for a 50th birthday party for my Aunt all day. And I have to leave in 5 and a half hours. I need some shut eye. I'll update when again when I get home. That means sometime Sunday night, or Monday afternoon!**


	17. Lost and Found

**Author's Note**: I'm doing my best to update more quickly now for all of you! This is so much longer then I thought it would be..

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 17_: Lost and Found

**Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis**

_The times change, and we change with them._

_-_John Owen

Juliet was silent as she sat beside Sawyer on the plane. She'd finally resolved to let him hold onto Rachel now and she closed her eyes. Jack was right in front of them, but he was keeping to himself so far the entire plane ride. She took a deep breath. It wasn't going back and going home that made her so nervous. It was all the people that had been missing them all these years that they've been gone. After seven years would Rachel really be ready to know she's alive?

"You okay?" Sawyer whispered, holding tightly onto the sleeping infant.

Juliet glanced at him and smiled faintly. "Just a little worried.." she answered him honestly.

Sawyer smiled a little, even though he wouldn't admit he was also worried. He leaned over and gave her a comforting kiss on her temple, and watched as she leaned her head down on his shoulder. As strange as this was for him, to love and be loved, he would never regret it, no matter what. He especially didn't regret it when he looked down at the beautiful little girl in his arms.

He only bothered to look up when he noticed Jack move, sitting down in the empty seat across from them. It had been a few minutes and he noticed Juliet was fast asleep on his shoulder. "Let me guess, Doc.. we're almost there."

Jack could only nod.

"I guess bucklin' up ain't really a necessity?" Sawyer wondered out loud.

Jack chuckled, but shook his head. "Not gonna do any good."

"Just checkin'.." Sawyer stated, then glanced down at Juliet again.

Jack sighed. "You might wanna wake her up.." he told him. "Otherwise when she wakes up, it might be a little shocking."

Sawyer frowned but he didn't respond as he clutched the diaper bag under his feet, Juliet answered it for him.

"I'm not asleep," she muttered under her breath.

Sawyer chuckled this time and shook his head at her words. "Oh boy.." he muttered now.

With that, Juliet opened her eyes, glancing up at the white light. "Wonderful.."

Jack didn't bother to say anything. He just held onto the bag he'd brought with him.

~*~*~*~

"JACK!"

Jack sat up, shaking his head. He glanced up and looked over at Kate who ran towards him. "Kate.."

Kate knelt down beside him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Jack answered, shaking it off. That flash always seemed to leave him with a funny feeling.

"They didn't come back with you?" Kate questioned, the sadness clearly lingering behind her words.

Jack shook his head. "No they did," he told her, glancing around. "We didn't all land right next to each other either, remember?"

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's find them."

"I'll give Daniel the go-ahead. They should be right around here," Jack told her, opening up the bag he'd held onto and pulling out a radio. "Daniel, come in.."

"Welcome back, Jack."

Jack chuckled. "You're all clear. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"See you on the other side, Dan," Jack told him, thankful to finally be going to their own time.

"You too."

Jack stood up with Kate and they both glanced around. "They shouldn't be too far off, we can probably find them before the flash.."

Kate nodded. "I'll head left, you head right, if the flash hits first, meet at the beach?"

Jack sighed, but nodded. "Alright."

~*~*~*~

Sawyer frowned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Rachel was not thrilled, the next, he didn't see Juliet or Jack, and lastly, he was cushioned by a bush underneath of him. He rolled his eyes and managed to get out of it as he rocked the infant in his arms and calmed her. After a second he began wandering around, diaper bag hanging over his shoulder. "Juliet?!"

No response. But maybe she simply hadn't woken up yet.

After about ten minutes of searching around the area he was in, and not seeing Jack or Juliet, he was getting the senseless urge to kick something. "Juliet!!" he called out again, not bothering calling for Jack. He could honestly care less where the doctor had conked out at, it was his fault they were back in the first place.

"Sawyer?!"

Sawyer glanced behind him, watching Kate run towards him. "Jeez, Freckles, where'd you come from?" he questioned.

Kate smiled a little at the nickname. "About half a mile east of here, I heard you yelling for Juliet.."

"You seen her?" he asked. It was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He hadn't been able to find her.

Kate frowned and shook her head. "No.. not yet, but Jack went East, he probably found her. You don't fall very far away from each other," she explained, as though it were something people did daily. Disappear off planes. She finally took the time to notice the infant in Sawyer's arms and let her eyes light up. "Oh wow.."

Sawyer glanced down at Rachel and chuckled. "Looks just like her, eh?"

Kate smiled up at him. "Oh come on, she looks like you too."

Sawyer smirked.

"What's her name?" Kate questioned as they walked.

"Rachel," he answered easily, wiggling the little girl in his arms who was simply making strange cooing noises in response. He chuckled down at her.

Kate smiled a little. She remembered that name, and understood how the little girl got her name. "After Juliet's sister?"

Sawyer blinked, and turned to look at Kate. "How'd you know her sister's name?"

"She told me," Kate answered with a shrug. "When you guys first came back to the beach. After the smoke monster.."

Sawyer didn't have a response to that.

Both of them frowned and looked up at the light that came over them. "Son of a.."

~*~*~*~

"Oh no.."

"What?"

"Look.."

Juliet coughed and sputtered, spitting water from her mouth as she sat up, drenched from where the waves on the beach were washing over her, and feeling something weird on her cheek.

"Well don't just stand there, let's help her.."

Juliet blinked, getting to her hands and knees and looking up. The voices sounded oddly familiar, but the first thing she noticed when she turned her head was Vincent. He'd been licking her face. She made a face, not quite sure if she was glad he woke her, or disgusted that he'd just slobbered all over her face.

"You okay sweetie?"

Juliet turned her head to see none other then Rose squatting down in front of her. "Rose?" she questioned, before coughing up more water that she'd choked down while laying there.

Rose frowned, putting her hand on the younger woman's back and patting it gently. "Get it all out dear."

"Is she okay?"

Juliet glanced up, even more surprised when she noticed Bernard standing behind Rose and looking down at her. She finished the last bout of coughing fits and frowned. "How are you.." she started, but didn't finish the question.

Rose smiled. "That can wait.. what happened to you?"

Juliet frowned now. She immediately glanced up and didn't bother to answer Rose's question as she stood quickly, glancing around the area. "James?!"

Rose glanced back at Bernard.

Bernard just shrugged.

"Have you seen Sawyer?" she asked immediately, looking at the two of them.

Rose narrowed her eyes in confusion. "No, just found you when we were coming to get Vincent.." she told her. She already noted the look of worry and distress on the young woman's face. "Why, what's going on?"

Juliet was about to head off the beach when Bernard stopped her. "I need to find them.."

"Them?" Bernard questioned.

Even Rose was curious from the way Juliet stated it.

Juliet frowned. It dawned on her that Bernard and Rose were pretty out of the loop. "James.. and our daughter."

Rose glanced at Bernard now.

"Retirement?" Bernard questioned his wife.

Rose sighed. "This is a different circumstance.."

Bernard smiled a little.

Rose came up behind Juliet and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you find them.." she told her.

Juliet's eyes softened in response. They were all about to start walking when they saw the white light.

"Not again.." Rose stated, frowning.

Juliet could only hope now that Jack hadn't lied to her. That Rachel would be alright through this.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Two years and ten months. It was a day Sawyer was postive he'd never forget because usually neither of them opened up about their childhood. He didn't bother, even though he knew already that Juliet was fairly familiar with his. He never asked about hers, just as she didn't ask him how he felt about his. But sometime during their conversation about ridiculous things they've done back in the real world, her eyes had clouded over, and she'd simply blurted out about her parents getting divorced when she was ten._

_Juliet was silent now, glancing down at her feet and fiddling with her fingers. But after a moment she decided to speak again. "Do you ever.." but she stopped herself from asking the question._

_"What?" Sawyer questioned. "Do I ever what?"_

_"Nevermind.." Juliet stated._

_Sawyer frowned, glancing at her hands as she continued twiddling her thumbs. "Go ahead and ask.." he finally told her._

_Juliet glanced over at him. "Sometimes I think it's best that I never had kids.."_

_Sawyer blinked. "Why?" he questioned, now thoroughly curious._

_"I wouldn't be very good at it," she answered with a shrug._

_Sawyer frowned. It wasn't often he heard a woman say she was happy to have never had a child. "So.. you're glad you never got to be a mom?"_

_Juliet glanced away._

_That answered his question. She wasn't really glad. Her face was full of regret, not relief._

_"I only said it was better that I didn't.. not that I was glad I didn't," she finally stated._

_Sawyer sighed, leaning back on the couch. He could understand her concept. "I don't think I would.. am.. a good dad."_

_Juliet blinked, staring at him. "Am?"_

_Sawyer glanced at her now. She seemed honestly surprised by the statement. Apparently Clementine wasn't in his file. "Never even met my own daughter, some nurturing parent I am, eh?"_

_Juliet's eyes softened a little. "You regret it?"_

_"If you asked me that three years ago, I would of told you no," he admitted. "Just that I felt bad she got stuck with me as her daddy."_

_"And now?" Juliet questioned._

_Sawyer sighed, closing his eyes now. "Yeah.." he told her. "Yeah I regret not ever meetin' her, holdin' her, and bein' able to take care of her like a father should."_

_Juliet said nothing in response._

_It was a few moments of silence when Sawyer finally spoke up. "Amy got you thinkin' about babies?"_

_Juliet smiled faintly. "Sometimes it's hard to talk to her.. because I remember all the women I lost on this island because they got pregnant," she admitted thoughtfully. "But other times I resent her.. because she's doing something I can't."_

_Sawyer blinked. "Can't?"_

_Juliet glanced over at him. It took only a second for her to catch the meaning of what she'd said. "Not can't.. can't.." she said quickly. "Just that it's a little late in the game of life to start."_

_Sawyer smirked. "Oh come on. I heard a sixty-year-old had a kid. If she can do it.."_

_"Oh god.." Juliet said, rubbing her eyes from the sudden vision. It made her laugh of course, he always managed to do that to her when the conversation was completely serious. "That's horrifying.. she should be a grandmother by then.."_

_Sawyer grinned. "She was."_

_Juliet coughed out her next laugh. "You're making that up."_

_"I am not."_

_Juliet stared at him. "Well.. I for one do not plan to be producing children at the age of sixty. I'm already.."_

_"Seven," Sawyer said with a laugh, unable to help it._

_Juliet looked shell-shocked at the statement and smacked him with a laugh. "And you tell me I'm the wise-ass."_

_Sawyer just grinned at her. He was right, when he told her in the first two weeks that she was one-of-a-kind. "You wouldn't be a bad mom, you know that right?"_

_Juliet's laughter dissipated as she looked away. She didn't bother to reply to it, but she did stand and kiss him on the cheek. She was walking down the hall when she stopped suddenly and turned around. "Just for the record, James.."_

_Sawyer waited for what she would say._

_"Given the chance.. I think you could make-up for not being there, and be a pretty great father.."_

_That was why he loved her. Because she believed in him even when he couldn't believe in himself._

**()()END FB()()**

It was later on that night, when they all met up on the beach that Sawyer wanted to kill Jack for telling them to come back, for convincing Juliet they had to go back. For hours he and Kate had wandered the jungle and found no trace of Juliet anywhere, stopping on occasion to feed or change the infant in his arms. But they had definitely made it back to 2008, as he noticed the ruins of their old camp now fallen apart.

"Dude!" Hurley called out, heading to Sawyer and Kate. "Whoa, look at her!" Hurley said with a laugh, looking at the baby. "She looks just like.." he stopped, looking around. "Where's Juliet?"

Kate frowned, but she didn't say anything even as Jack came over to them.

Sawyer put the little girl in Hurley's arms, who now looked semi-shocked and semi-flustered, yet still excited about the little girl he was now holding.

Kate could already see this going downhill.

"Where the hell is she?!" Sawyer shouted, grabbing Jack by the collar of his shirt. "I swear to God, Jack.. if we don't find her..."

Kate pulled Sawyer off of Jack. "Sawyer.. Sawyer stop, we're gonna find her.."

"This is his fault, damn it!" Sawyer yelled, pulling his arm from Kate's grasp and turning back to Jack. "You convinced Juliet to do this.. and now she's gone!"

Jin frowned. He walked up to Sawyer and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will look together.. for Juliet," he told him. "And for Sun.."

Sawyer glanced at Jin. Over a few years, Jin and Miles had become pretty good friends to him. He nodded, even as Hurley handed the little girl back to him that had begun crying and flailing from all the yelling. "Shhh.." he said quietly, wandering away from the group for a moment to calm her, ignoring the fact that all of them were now staring at him. "I know kiddo.. you're worried about her too."

Kate's eyes softened as she watched and listened. This was just proof of how much Sawyer had changed over the years. And she knew the person who helped make that change, and right now she was missing somewhere out in that jungle. "Let's go find her.. together."

~*~*~*~

Juliet looked around at where they were. Bernard, Rose and Vincent right next to her.

"That was.."

Juliet nodded silently in response to what Bernard was going to say.

"So you're telling me that we're doing this all over again?" Rose asked Juliet.

Juliet shook her head. "If Jack was right.. then that flash just brought us back to 2008.."

Rose stared at Juliet along with Bernard. She sighed, shaking her head. "We're gonna help you find them, dear.." she told Juliet. "But after that.. we're going back to retirement."

"Retirement?" Juliet questioned, staring at them in confusion. She'd heard Bernard saying something about it earlier, but she hadn't asked about it.

Bernard smiled. "Everyone always wants to find a little place out in the world on the beach where they can be away from everyone, where they can be alone together" he told Juliet. "Me and Rose finally found that."

Juliet's eyes softened and she smiled a little in response to his statement.

"What matters now is that we love each other.. and that we're together, not where we're together at," he explained to her.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Bernard, then Rose. She even thought about giving Vincent a hug, but she decided against it. But doing so gave her a good view of the person standing up at the treeline watching them with a certain interest. She released her hold on Rose and glanced at the two of them. "It's alright," she told them, forcing a smile. "You two should go back to retirement.. I can find them on my own."

Rose stared at her incredulously. "Did all that sea water go to your head, Juliet?" she questioned, and noticed an icy expression cross Juliet's features that she hadn't seen in quite a few years. Something was wrong, and as she turned around, she understood exactly what.

Standing at the treeline watching them, was none other then Benjamin Linus.

**()()END()()**

**Uh-oh..**


	18. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note**: Of course this chapter has to go to **GencoOliveOil** once again! Thanks for all the inspirational ideas!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 18_: Hide and Seek

**Tempus omnia sed memorias privat**

_Time deprives all but memories_

Juliet had no other reaction after she had put the veil over her face to hide her emotions. She kept eye contact with Ben for only another moment before she glanced around, noticing some other Others' also around in the treeline. Honestly, if she hadn't been looking for them, she would have never seen them. The fact Ben brought friends was an obvious given that he was ready to do whatever it took to take her back with him.

"Juliet.."

Juliet finally stopped glancing at Ben and his little gang as she turned her eyes on Rose and Bernard. "If he was going to do anything, he would have done it by now," she assured Rose with a smile.

Rose studied Juliet's face. As far as she could tell, the younger woman was being truthful. But Juliet's facial expressions could always be deceiving.

"It'd be easier to find Sawyer and everyone else if we split up.." she suggested. "Why don't you guys head East down the shore and I'll go West," she told them. "We can meet back up here in two hours?"

Rose glanced at Bernard who shrugged. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Juliet smiled. "Of course," she told her.

"Two hours," Bernard told her sternly, as though she were a child.

Juliet could only chuckle in response. "Two hours.." she repeated, then turned on her heel to head West. She stopped after a moment and glanced down at Vincent walking along side her. When she glanced back at Rose and Bernard, they waved her off. She smiled down at the dog and scratched him on the ear. "Guess I got you to protect me."

She got the feeling, as she watched Ben's little friends slowly follow her from the treeline, the chances of her meeting back up with them in two hours were slim-to-none. But at least she would be keeping them out of harms way.

After a few minutes she dared a glance back only to see that Rose and Bernard were already out of sight. They had probably already headed into the jungle. She sighed, and turned, only to find herself face to face with Ben. She took a step back out of surprise.

"Juliet.." Ben said, giving her a small smile.

Juliet took another step back now. The last time she'd spoken to Ben had been when he was just a kid, and before that, before she'd joined up with the survivors. She glanced behind her to see some other people she recognized from back at the barracks. There was no going forward or backwards. She was officially trapped.

Ben raised an eyebrow up at her. "There is no reason to run, Juliet.." he told her, holding his hand out to her.

Juliet stared down at this hand. There was no chance she was going with him. Not willingly. She was trying to think of something when Vincent suddenly bit down on Ben's hand. That was the exact distraction she needed as she tore off around Ben and headed towards the jungle. "Vincent!" she called out as she ran, and heard the dog running up beside her and Ben calling out for the Others' to follow her. She pulled back the bamboo of tree, quickly getting inside and letting Vincent in with her before she squatted down inside, hugging the dog closely.

She kept silent as she watched a few of the Ben's men run right passed her hiding spot. After a few minutes she felt Vincent nudging her with his nose and glanced down to see him trying to get out of the bamboo. "Alright.. alright.. no more hiding.." she whispered, pulling back the bamboo and following the dog out. She silently cursed as Vincent began running off and she quickly followed him. She hoped he knew where he was going, because she had no idea where to go.

~*~*~*~

Sawyer frowned as they all had been searching for over an hour. Where could Juliet have gone? What if she never came back? What if she was still in 1978 and he was gone?

"James."

Everyone stopped walking and stared at Richard before them.

"Richard.." Sawyer stated, looking at the man before him.

"There isn't much time," Richard stated. "You guys have one chance to get off this island, if you don't leave now, you may not get another chance."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Sawyer questioned. "We haven't found Juliet.. or Sun," he stated, his voice already showing his anger.

Richard sighed. "Ben.. and Locke," he told them. "Ben's not going to let Juliet go," he told Sawyer. He stared at the little girl in his arms. "And if he ever knew about her.."

Sawyer glanced down at his daughter. Suddenly Juliet's words back in Dharmaville were ringing in his head.

"_Because James.. because Ben decided I was his."_

_"This is _Ben_, James.. he gets what he wants. He's killed to get me before. And he's killed to keep me.."_

Sawyer frowned. He quickly turned to Kate. "I need a favor, Freckles.."

Kate stared at him.

"You need to leave.. and you need to take Rachel.."

Kate stared at him now, her mouth open wide in shock. "Are you out of your mind?!" she questioned him.

Sawyer shook his head. "I ain't leavin' Juliet behind.. but Rachel.." he paused, glancing down at the little girl. "Take her to Juliet's sister.."

Kate didn't know what to say, and even if she did, she wasn't sure she'd be able to say it.

Even Jack remained silent at Sawyer's words. He was shocked, beyond reason to say the least. It was just proof of how much Sawyer had changed over the years he'd spent with Juliet. It was proof of how much he loved the blonde lost somewhere out in the jungle. He remembered Juliet's words about Ben as well.

_"Because he thinks that I'm his.. and he knows how I feel about you."_

If Jack knew things right.. Ben would kill to keep Juliet. He would kill Sawyer, and if he knew about Rachel, Jack didn't want to know what the outcome could be. He also knew, Juliet loved Sawyer. And she would do whatever it took to keep him and Rachel safe at this point. He couldn't help feeling guilty for bringing them back now.

"Kate.. please," Sawyer finally begged. He hardly resorted to begging in his life. But this was worth his pride.

Kate took a deep breath but she nodded. "Alright.." she whispered. "Where do I find her sister?"

"Miami.." Sawyer told her. "Rachel Carlson.."

Kate frowned. "How am I going to prove this to her?" she asked, as she watched Sawyer hugging the infant close to him.

Richard sighed. "Tell her.. you know that Juliet is the one that made her pregnant.." he explained for Sawyer. "That Juliet gave her, her miracle."

Kate watched as Sawyer finally kissed the little girl on the forehead and then accepted her into her arms.

"And tell her I'm finally gonna bring her home.." Sawyer added quietly.

Kate nodded mutely.

"I'm staying," Jin added. "I also am not leaving without Sun.."

Sawyer said nothing.

Miles moved to step forward.

Sawyer stopped him before he could speak. "Not this time, Miles.." he told him. "Get the hell off this island once and for all.." he said to his friend. "Jin and me won't be far behind."

Miles frowned, but nodded. He understood that finding the women they loved was something they needed to do on their own. So he held his hand out. "See you on the other side then, Jim."

Sawyer smirked and shook his hand. After a second he handed the bag of Rachel's things to Jack. He turned to look at Kate again. "There's pictures of Rachel in there.. with Juliet and me, make sure her sister gets them.."

Kate nodded again. "I will.."

Jack held his hand out to Sawyer. "If anyone can bring her back.. it's you," he told him. "Just be careful."

Sawyer contemplated it, but he shook Jack's hand. "Will do, Doc."

Hurley stepped forward now, engulfing Sawyer in a hug. "Be safe, man."

Sawyer just chuckled.

Richard had remained silent through the good-byes. But now it was time to speak up. "Let's go, before someone sees us."

Sawyer watched as Jin gave his good-byes to the rest of them as well. And he turned down to the little girl in Kate's arms. "You're in good hands kiddo.." he told her quietly. "Me and your mom will see ya soon.."

Kate felt horrible watching Sawyer say good-bye to his daughter. She knew it was best for the little girl bundled in her own arms now. "Sawyer.."

Sawyer glanced back up at Kate.

"Claire.."

Sawyer nodded. "If she's here.. we're gonna find her.."

Kate nodded in silence, watching as Jack, Hurley and Miles all headed off with Richard. She watched Sawyer give the little girl one more kiss on the forehead, and whisper 'we love you', and then she followed the rest of them.

Sawyer stood next to Jin, watching as they walked away. Watching as he let Kate take his and Juliet's daughter. He'd just left her responsible for another daughter.. he wouldn't screw this chance up though. "Let's go find 'em Jinbo.."

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Juliet sat beside Amy as she fiddled with the large cross that had once belonged to her now deceased husband, Paul. Amy was only about a month and a half away from having the baby, the usually petite woman was looking quite large and in charge. "You miss him?" she questioned._

_Amy glanced at Juliet and smiled sadly, putting the necklace in her pocket. "He's gone.. but no matter what a little piece of me is always going to miss him.."_

_Juliet nodded in silence. She wondered if Sawyer felt the same way about Kate. Kate was gone, afterall. Would he always feel something for the brunette even if he is with her now?_

_"Are you missing that guy from the ship?" Amy questioned suddenly, bringing Juliet out of her reverie._

_Juliet smiled a little, but shook her head. "No.. but James.."_

_"What about him?" Amy questioned._

_Juliet sighed and leaned back in her chair on Amy's porch. "Sometimes I'm worried he's still in love with the woman he lost on that ship.. if he ever found her.."_

_Amy's eyes softened. "You're worried that if she showed up, by some miracle.. would he still love you?"_

_Sawyer frowned, glancing at Horace. They'd just gotten ready to open the door when they both heard Amy's comment._

_Juliet glanced down at her feet. _

_"Juliet.."_

_Juliet's eyes widened a little as she saw Sawyer at the door. She stood up, and glanced away from him._

_Sawyer sighed before taking her hand in his and leading her away from Amy and Horace's house. Once they were finally alone and out of hearing distance from anyone, he finally decided to speak. But she spoke first._

_"I'm sorry.." Juliet muttered, glancing away. "I didn't mean.."_

_"Juliet.." Sawyer said quickly cutting her off. "I know I was never the greatest guy before.. all of this," he said, glancing around the Dharma barracks. "And I know who I used to love.."_

_Juliet frowned._

_"But she's gone," Sawyer told her. "And I love you.."_

_Juliet sighed. 'But.. just because she's gone, there's always going to be a little piece of you that's hers.."_

_Sawyer stared at her, slightly surprised by the words_

_Juliet stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry.." she muttered. _

_"I know.." Sawyer told her, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "But I'm with you Juliet.. I never thought I'd fall in love," he told her, and feeling her rest her head down on his shoulder made him smile. "But I fell in love with you."_

_Juliet gripped his shirt in her hand, closing her eyes. "I don't want to be a second choice again, James.."_

_Sawyer's eyes softened a her words. "You're always gonna be first to me.."_

_Juliet bit down on her lip and wrapped her arms around Sawyer now in return. "I'm sorry.."_

_"Don't be.." he told her quietly. "Just know that I love you.. only you."_

_Juliet nodded into his shoulder. "I love you too.." she whispered. "Only you.."_

**()()END FB()()**

Juliet finally stopped chasing Vincent after about fifteen minutes of running. She sat down, catching her breath. How did dogs get so much energy to run for so long? It would never make sense to her.

"You okay?"

Juliet stood quickly, the voice of the person surprising her. She found herself face to face with John Locke. "Holy shit.." she muttered, taking a step back.

Locke chuckled at her reaction. "You know.. I'm getting that reaction a lot these days.."

"But.." Juliet muttered. "But you.. Jack said you were dead.."

Locke grinned. "Funny.. I vaguely remember that as well."

Juliet lifted both eyebrows up in response. "That's impossible. Dead is dead.. you can't.."

Locke smirked now. "Well.." he started. "Either I'm really alive, or you're seeing dead people."

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him in response.

"I remember dying," Locke stated to her. "And yet.. I woke up suddenly. as though from an extremely vivid dream."

Juliet's eyes softened slightly. She watched Vincent come up next to Locke.

"So what were you running from?" Locke questioned.

Juliet frowned, glancing behind her. "Uh.." she mumbled. "Ben.."

Locked raised an eyebrow up at her. "Then where's everyone else?"

"I have no idea.." Juliet answered honestly. "I woke up alone on the beach," she admitted. "I haven't found anyone yet.. except for Ben, his gang.. and now you," she lied.

Locke smiled. "Well, why don't we find them together?" he suggested. "Safer then you running around the jungle alone."

Juliet found herself feeling slightly cautious around him. But it was Locke.. he'd died, and lived, to help them. To save them. She supposed she owed it to him to trust him now. "Thank you, John.."

Locke nodded. "You're welcome, Juliet."

**()()END()()**

**Hmm.. I'm intrigued. Thanks again Genco! For all your help, as always! This story would be nothing without you.**


	19. His

**Author's Note**: Okay. This chapter's for **Jaclyn Parker**. Hope you get outta that fetal position to read this!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 19_: His

_Things were always so easy between us before, but this is real life. _

_Yes we made mistakes, we screwed up. _

_But maybe we can be that couple that finds our way through it to something better,_

_Something we both know is worth fighting for and protecting. _

_I don't know all the answers, but I know that I love you._

Sawyer and Jin had been wandering around the jungle for over an hour now. If Richard was right, then Juliet was somewhere on this island right now, trying to get away from Benjamin Linus. He hated that he couldn't be there to watch her back, because he'd promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Both of them froze as they heard two voices though.

"Come on Bernard.."

"Alright.. we did say two hours. We're just gonna have to go meet back up with her empty-handed.."

"Maybe she found Sawyer, you can't just give up hope."

Sawyer and Jin glanced at each other before running towards the voices.

"Rose?! Bernard?!" Sawyer yelled out. He'd recognize those voices anywhere.

Rose and Bernard turned in shock, watching as Sawyer and Jin came running towards them.

Rose couldn't help but grin as she saw Sawyer. "Well, this will put a smile on Juliet's face," she told Bernard.

"You know where she is?!" Sawyer questioned quickly.

"We're meeting back up with her on the beach," Bernard told him. He glanced at Rose now. Juliet had mentioned their daughter, so where was the little girl? As he and Rose led the two men towards the meeting place on the beach, he decided he should probably ask. "Where's your daughter?"

Sawyer glanced at Bernard and frowned. "With Kate, Jack, Hurley and Miles.." he told them. "They're getting her off the island.."

Rose looked astonished. "Why would you.."

"Because Ben is after Juliet.." Sawyer told them. "And if he knew about Rachel.."

Rose and Bernard both stopped short. "Ben is what?!" Rose said quickly.

Sawyer frowned.

"We have to hurry.." Bernard told them.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" he questioned, even as Jin remained silent.

"We saw Ben.." Rose told him as they continued at a quicker pace. "He was watching us on the beach.."

Sawyer didn't wait for anything else at that. He took off running almost immediately. Jin, Rose and Bernard trying to keep up with him.

~*~*~*~

Juliet walked side-by-side with Locke and smiled at him. "Hey John.."

Locke glanced at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you.." she said again. "For saving all of us," she told him. She found the look that crossed his features was strange, but she shrugged it off.

Locke finally smiled as he looked at her. "You know, you're one of the rare people that thanks me when I help out."

Juliet's eyes softened and she just looked forward now. "Well, I'm pretty sure I owe it to you by now," she stated with a shrug. "First you saved me back in 1954," she noted. "Then you saved us from getting killed by those damn flashes.." she told him next. "And now you're helping me find James.." she said with a smile. "You deserve more then just a thank you, but that's all I have to give."

"A thank you is more then enough," Locke told her with a smile.

Juliet smiled at him in return. She was starting to feel bad about having her doubts about him.

"How have you been all these years?" Locke questioned.

Juliet smiled now. "A lot better then I ever expected," she admitted. "You haven't seen James at all?" she asked curiously.

Locke shook his head. "No, not yet," he told her. "What made you ask about James first?"

Juliet blinked. "Oh.. I.."

Locke chuckled. "Well.. that's unexpected."

"What is?" Juliet asked.

"You and James?" Locke asked.

Juliet remained silent for a moment in response to his question. She stared forward at first, then turned her head and gave him a brief smile. "I nearly forgot how long its been, John.." she told him. "But yes.."

Locke smiled as he looked forward now. "So you love him?"

"More then anything," she admitted, not even hesitating in her answer.

Locke laughed now. "Well, it's unexpected, but I'm happy for you," he told her. "You look tired," he noted to her. "Not to mention you're soaked head to toe.."

Juliet glanced at him as he stopped walking.

"Let's stop here for a while," he suggested. "Get a fire going and get you dry before you freeze tonight."

Juliet's eyes softened a little. "But I.."

Locke smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You love him.." he said for her. "I know you want to find him, but rest and get dry first, it'd be better if you didn't get sick."

Juliet frowned but nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'll get some wood for a fire," he told her. "Take a seat and rest."

Juliet took a seat on the ground and sighed.

Locke turned back and glanced at her. "Oh, and Juliet.."

"Yes?" she asked, glancing back up at him.

"Things could be worse," he told her. "You could be back in 1954 and about to have your hand machete'd off again."

Juliet shuddered, but chuckled nonetheless. "Well, I suppose I'm safe as long as you're here to nail them in the head with rocks again."

Locke let out a laugh before turning and heading into the jungle for firewood.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Juliet eyed Sawyer carefully as he got dressed to leave. "Where are you going?" she questioned. "I thought you weren't working today."_

_Sawyer glanced over at her and grinned. "'78 Superbowl, Juliet," he told her with a wink._

_Juliet chuckled and shook her head as she took a seat on the couch. "You already know the outcome, you really need to go watch it again?"_

_Sawyer laughed. "Not exactly."_

_"Then what?" she questioned out of curiosity. _

_"You trust me?" he asked, putting his hand on the armrest of the couch and leaning over, getting nose-to-nose with her._

_Juliet smiled. "Yes."_

_"Then I'm gonna go make some money," he told her with a grin._

_Juliet narrowed her eyes. "You're gonna go gamble on football?"_

_Sawyer laughed. "Doesn't hurt to get a little extra money."_

_Juliet blinked now. "You aren't planning to just get a _little_ extra, are you?"_

_"Not really," he told her with a grin._

_"What else have you been betting on?" she asked with a chuckle._

_Sawyer just smiled now. "You really want to know?"_

_Juliet rolled her eyes. "You know what.. no," she said with a laugh. "I'm afraid to know. Just go.. do whatever you're going to do. I'll be right here."_

_Sawyer laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes ma'am."_

_Juliet shook her head and smiled as he walked out the door. She picked a winner, that's for sure._

**()()END FB()()**

When they all finally made it back to the meeting place on the beach, Sawyer knew he wouldn't find Juliet there waiting. He'd known as soon and Rose and Bernard told them that Ben had been watching. And he knew Juliet had purposely split off from them to protect the older couple from Ben. But even knowing she wouldn't be there, didn't stop him from hoping, from wishing she'd be standing there waiting. It also didn't help the sadness that flowed through him at the realization she wasn't there.

Jin put his hand on Sawyer's shoulder, standing next to him. "We don't give up," he told his friend. "She's out there, we know that at least."

Sawyer couldn't help the small smile. He glanced at Jin and nodded slightly. "So is Sun."

Jin smiled now and nodded as well.

Sawyer turned to look at Rose and Bernard now, who had watched to two men with knowing smiles. "I'll tell ya' now.. coming with us ain't really safe after this."

Rose smiled at him. "We don't have any plans to leave this island, Sawyer."

Bernard nodded in agreement with her.

Sawyer sighed, but nodded. "Then I'd say.. go hide wherever you two hid for so long, because that's a hell of a lot safer then chasing after Juliet with us right about now," he suggested.

Rose's eyes softened and she put her hand on Sawyer's shoulder now, just as Jin had. "She loves you, don't you dare let her get away," she told him. "It's once in a lifetime to find someone willing to give you all they have and more."

Bernard smiled as Rose turned to look at him.

Jin silenced them suddenly. "Shh.. I hear something."

All of them quieted now and listened.

"That's Vincent," Rose stated in disbelief.

Sawyer blinked at her. "The damned dog?" he questioned.

"Vincent was with Juliet!" Bernard told Sawyer, grinning.

That caught Sawyer's attention immediately. He didn't wait, he went running towards the dog's barking. He could tell, it was far off, and in the jungle somewhere. But if Vincent went with Juliet, that means she wasn't _too_ far off from them. She might've been heading back.

~*~*~*~

Juliet sighed as Vincent laid down at her feet. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. All of this was too exhausting to keep up for much longer. Locke had been right, she really was tired. She finally shifted her position, pulling her knees up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them, laying her head down on her arms. She wished she could just fall asleep, but as exhausted as she felt, she was also wired. Wired because Ben was still out there somewhere looking for her.

Ben.. how much did he know? Did he know about Sawyer? What if he knew about Rachel somehow? He was making it clear that he still decided he had posession over her, regardless of whether or not she wanted it. This was horrible, she knew it. Because if she didn't go with Ben, she knew he was capable of taking Sawyer's life and simply taking her anyways. It was what Ben did.

Her choices were extremely limited. As much as she hated it, and didn't want to do it. She knew that Ben would stop at nothing to claim what he decided was his. The choice now was to go with Ben, so that Rachel would only lose her mother. Because the choice to stay with Sawyer, could cause their little girl to lose both of her parents. But she could hide. If she wasn't with Sawyer, then Ben had no reason to hurt him.

Vincent's growling is what caused her to open her eyes and look up. She stood up, noticing Ben's friends from earlier. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked to where Locke went, but he was nowhere in sight. She was alone again. She automatically took a step back from the men, only to feel two arms wrap around her. She didn't wait, she grabbed the person's arms and threw them over her shoulder, and found herself staring down into Ben's eyes.

Juliet was shocked at first, but she didn't wait for it to wear off as she turned tail again and ran with Vincent barking at the men chasing her, and staying right beside her. For a few minutes she wasn't entirely sure which direction she was heading until she broke out of the jungle and stumbled onto the beach. She couldn't stop herself, the change from ground to loose sand caused her to lose her footing and fall onto her hands and knees.

She got back to her feet quickly, even as she heard Vincent barking at the men coming out of the jungle and onto the beach behind her.

"Juliet!" Ben's voice finally boomed.

Juliet backed away slowly down the beach, even as she stared at Ben and his 'merry men'. "What do you want from me?!" she finally dared to ask him.

"You, Juliet!" Ben told her, even though the answer was obvious. "You think I don't know where you've been?" he asked. "Who you've been with?"

Juliet took a deep breath, holding it in. He did know about Sawyer. He must have remembered it from his childhood.

"Do you really think he loves you?" Ben asked, his voice calm and serene now.

Juliet shook her head at Ben. She wouldn't listen to him, because Ben lied. It was all he knew how to do.

"Don't you understand?" he questioned, taking a step towards her. "I made you mine so I could protect you, Juliet.. protect you from him."

~*~*~*~

"Sawyer, look!" Jin shouted.

Both men watched as they saw Juliet stumble from the jungle and onto her hands and knees off in the distance down the beach.

"Son of a bitch.." Sawyer muttered as he watched about six or seven men come out after her, and watched as she backed away from them. But he also watched as she stopped. Was she talking to Ben?

It only took that one second for he and Jin to take off running towards her.

"JULIET!" he yelled, getting closer to her now and seeing the man standing before her; none other than Benjamin Linus. "JULIET RUN!"

Juliet turned around out of shock, staring at Sawyer as he ran towards her. "JAMES!" she yelled back, getting ready to run to him when Ben's arms snaked around her, including her arms so she couldn't flip him again. "Let go!" she screamed, trying to pull away from Ben. "James!"

Sawyer and Jin both stopped short of Ben and Juliet as Ben's men came up beside him, guns drawn on them now.

Juliet could feel the tears burning in her eyes. "Ben.. please," she begged. "Please let me go.."

Ben raised an eyebrow up at her. She hadn't begged for him to do anything since the day she'd begged him to go home, calling him a liar. "Why do you want to go with him so badly, Juliet?" he questioned, his voice still remaining serene. "Do you love him?"

Juliet froze in Ben's grasp.

Sawyer stared in disbelief. Was Ben trying to play his mind games on her again? "Damn it, you bastard.." he growled out. "Let her go."

"I believe I'm having a conversation with Juliet right now, _James_," Ben told him. "Do you love him, Juliet?"

Juliet stared into Sawyer's eyes. She could feel the tears escape, and trace down her cheekbones. "No.." she whispered.

Sawyer watched her, stared into her eyes. Even though her voice told Ben no, her eyes were speaking loudly to him, and they were saying yes.

"I'm sorry," Ben stated. "I didn't hear you."

"No," Juliet muttered through her gritted teeth.

Ben smiled. "No what?" he questioned.

Juliet closed her eyes now, trying to seal the cascade of tears. She couldn't even dare to look Sawyer in the eyes now.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ben asked.

"No.." Juliet said quietly as she stared down at the ground. "No.. I don't love you.."

Sawyer didn't know how to respond. He understood exactly what she was doing, but he couldn't help but feel the words cut through him. "Juliet.."

"Maybe you need to explain to him, why you don't love him," Ben told her. He released his hold on her, already well aware she wouldn't dare go to Sawyer now.

Juliet finally opened her eyes, letting the tears fall again as she stared back into Sawyer's eyes. "Because I'm.." she started, but she couldn't finish it. She didn't know how to finish it.

"Juliet, stop," Sawyer told her. "Stop, you don't have to do this."

Juliet shook her head, only able to give him a small smile filled with absolute sorrow. "I have to.." she told him. "Because.. I'm Ben's.."

**()()END()()**

**Uh.. sorry if this puts you RIGHT back into the fetal position Jaclyn! Really, really sorry!**


	20. Indulgences

**Author's Note**: Um. Due to fear of death, this story has been cancelled and I have flee'd the country. (Just Kidding.) Don't shank me. This story is so much longer then I originally planned. It was only supposed to be a couple chapters. This one goes to **AdulterousWhore**. Don't kill me :( you always think I'm serious at first when I say things like that!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 20_: Indulgences

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
Shes lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

_-Garth Brooks(If Tomorrow Never Comes)_

_Juliet shook her head, only able to give him a small smile filled with absolute sorrow. "I have to.." she told him. "Because.. I'm Ben's.."_

Sawyer took a step forward almost immediately, only stopping at the sounds of guns cocking. He didn't believe Juliet's words for a second, no matter how much they hurt. He knew that was Ben's intentions. His intentions had, and always would be, to play mind games with people. This was his mind game for the two of them together.

Juliet turned immediately to Ben. "Ben, don't," she pleaded. "I'll go with you."

Ben raised an eyebrow up in curiosity. Finally, he held his hand out to her for a second time. "Then come with me."

"Juliet, damn it!" Sawyer yelled.

Juliet glanced back at Sawyer, just as Ben turned the opposite direction having known he won, she mouthed him the words, '_I love you'_ before she let Ben take her hand and start leading her down the beach.

As Ben led Juliet away, he grinned, not bothering to look back. "Now shoot them."

"NO!" Juliet screamed, managing to wrench her hand from Ben's and go running back towards Sawyer. She pushed her way through Ben's militia and simply threw herself into Sawyer's arms.

Sawyer looked shocked as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

Ben turned and narrowed his eyes, walking up to the men with him. "Well.." he stated. "That was unexpected, to realize you really do care, Juliet," he told her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you care about somebody other then yourself on this island."

Juliet didn't answer him. She simply kept her head buried in Sawyer's shoulder.

"Shoot them," Ben ordered again.

Juliet fell backwards into the sand as suddenly both Jin and Sawyer fell forward unconscious. She managed to grab hold of Sawyer in her arms and simply go down with him. She looked up, staring into the eyes of none other then John Locke. "John.. what are you doing?!" she questioned immediately.

Locke smiled down at her. "Sorry about that Juliet."

Juliet stared at him incredulously. She cradled Sawyer's head in her lap, laying her forehead down on his.

Locke watched as Juliet mumbled something to the now unconscious Sawyer. He sighed, shook his head and glanced back up at Ben. "I'm indulging you by letting you have what you want, which is Juliet," he told Ben.

Juliet looked up immediately. Locke had been leading her the entire time towards Ben? She stood now, after resting Sawyer gently down on the beach. "You son of a bitch," she muttered, taking a page right out of Sawyer's book. "I trusted you!"

"Trust is a funny thing, Juliet," Locke told her. "I've trusted people as well, and yet somehow.. it just never seems to work out."

Juliet couldn't believe it. "You ass," she stated, shaking her head.

"Anyways," Locke started. "I think it's time to get rid of the problems on this island."

Juliet watched in disbelief as Locke pulled out one of his hunting knives.

What happened next, Ben didn't even see coming. First Locke had the hunting knife up and ready to plunge into one of the unconscious men, next he saw Juliet ram into him, full-force, with her shoulder and knock Locke down to the ground.

Locke couldn't help the way his face contorted with slight rage. He quickly grabbed Juliet's leg, pulling her down onto the ground and rolling over. He held her arms down with one hand over her head and put the knife to her neck.

Juliet kept her mouth shut as she felt the tip of Locke's blade on her throat. When she stared up, looking him in the eyes, she could see it all. This definitely wasn't the Locke that she used to know. When he died, he'd become somebody else completely, there was no doubt in her mind.

"I want you to listen very closely to what I'm going to say to you, Juliet," Locke told her. "I have no desire to keep any of you alive," he explained casually. "The only reason you have that chance is because Ben wants it, so I'm letting him have you. Do you understand?"

Juliet remained silent, even as the tip dug further into her neck, almost piercing skin. It made her scared to breathe, to move even just a little.

Locke sighed, but he looked up suddenly, glancing around. He narrowed his eyes before standing up, pulling Juliet up by her hair. "Fine," he told her. "If you cooperate, Juliet.."

Juliet flinched at his hold.

"Then I won't kill them."

Juliet was quiet at first in response to his order. "Fine.." she told him.

Locke smiled now. "That'a girl," he told her, before hitting her over the head with the butt of his knife. He shoved Juliet over to Ben. "Consider her your property," he told him. "That means she's also your responsibility."

Ben glanced at Juliet as he caught the now unconscious woman. "Of course."

Locke nodded and turned, glancing to the side where he saw Richard finally appear. They'd only been lucky he realized Richard was nearby, otherwise, none of them would be alive now.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Juliet blinked as she opened the freezer in their home in Portland. As if it weren't enough it was 1978.. there was also no ice cream._

_"Lookin' for somethin' sweetheart?" Sawyer questioned as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in the doorway._

_Juliet eyed him as she turned from the freezer. "You ate all the ice cream."_

_Sawyer coughed. "Uh.. I might've."_

_Juliet rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her now swollen stomach. "Can you get more?" she questioned._

_Sawyer stared at her. "You realize, it's after midnight don't ya?" he asked._

_"You realize I'm seven months pregnant don't you?" Juliet asked as she groaned and sat down at the table. "Oh come on, James.." she muttered. "I can't help what I want, and I _really_ want ice cream.."_

_Sawyer sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, alright," he stated, putting his hands up in mock-surrender. "The baby excuse wins, any particular flavor?"_

_Juliet just smiled now. "Vanilla.." she told him. "And uh.. can you get pickles?"_

_"Pickles?" Sawyer questioned, staring at her with disgust. "If you tell me you're gonna eat pickles and ice cream.. I'm gonna gag."_

_Juliet chuckled in response. "No, the pickles are for tomorrow."_

_Sawyer let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, alright.. pickles and ice cream."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Sawyer pulled up to the little market and shook his head as he got out of the pick-up truck. Pickles and ice cream, he couldn't believe it. It was by far the strangest two things he could be sent to go buy. Well, maybe not, he decided. She could have asked for ice cream and sauerkraut. He shuddered at the thought._

_As he walked in the store he gave a wave to George behind the counter. The good and sometimes bad news about living in an extremely small area, was the fact everyone knew everyone._

_"Hey Jimmy," George stated with a grin. "She finally sending you out on those midnight runs?"_

_Sawyer snickered and nodded. "Yup," he admitted. "You were right."_

_George let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. "So what do ya gotta get her?"_

_"Ice cream," he told him. "And.. pickles."_

_"Jesus," George said. "Juliet ain't gonna eat those together is she?" he asked in disgust._

_Sawyer shook his head quickly. "She swore the pickles were for tomorrow."_

_"Well, all things considered, it could be worse," George noted to Sawyer, leaning over the counter. "My wife made me get shrimp and chocolate syrup.."_

_Sawyer couldn't help it. He looked about as disgusted as he could. "And she.."_

_"Yep," George stated._

_Sawyer made a face. There was no denying it, shrimp and chocolate syrup was just plain wrong. "Oh.. that's just.. wrong on so many levels."_

_George let out another laugh, straight from the belly. "Better hurry for that pickles and ice cream. They don't like to wait."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Sawyer walked back in the door with the bag. He had ice cream, and pickles. He went into the kitchen and stared as Juliet munched on french fries. "I thought you wanted ice cream.."_

_"I do," Juliet stated, glancing up at him. She stood up and got a spoon, chuckling as he handed the tub of ice cream to her. "Thanks."_

_Sawyer just shook his head as he put the pickles in the fridge. When he turned around he couldn't help but stare at Juliet in shock. "I swear.. did I just see french fries on your spoon _with_ the ice cream?"_

_Juliet smiled and looked up at him. "Shut up," she told him. "This isn't a pregnant craving, I always do this."_

_Sawyer remained silent in response._

_"Stop looking at me like that," Juliet stated, eyeing him. "Don't knock it til you've tried it."_

_Sawyer sat down at the table. "This is something a five-year-old would eat."_

_Juliet narrowed her eyes._

_"Uh.. nevermind.." he mumbled, before taking the spoon and getting some ice cream and a french fry on it. He didn't say anything else, just shoved it in his mouth. He blinked, and stared at her as he swallowed._

_"Well?" she questioned._

_Sawyer dipped the spoon in for more ice cream, and put another french fry on it before taking the spoonful into his mouth again. "Not bad."_

_"Good, now get your own spoon," she stated, taking hers back, straight out of his mouth._

**()()END FB()()**

Sun glanced up from where she was sitting beside Richard. She stared in shock as Ben came towards them, putting an unconscious Juliet onto the ground in front of them. "Keep an eye on her for a bit, Richard," Ben told him.

Richard glanced down at Juliet, then back up at Ben. "Fine," he told him. They were making it easy for him to carry out Jacob's wish if they left him in charge of Juliet and Sun for the night. He watched as Ben walked away with Locke and shook his head before squatting down, looking at the cut on Juliet's forehead.

"Is she okay?" Sun questioned, looking at Juliet over Richard's shoulder.

"Locke knocked her out, but she's fine," Richard told her. "She should wake up soon."

Sun frowned, because as if on cue, Juliet's eyes opened into a squint. The last time she'd seen Juliet, she'd gotten her onto the freighter first because of her pregnancy. Juliet had never even gotten the chance to leave the island, to board that freighter, and here the poor woman was again. With the Others', and obviously not willingly. "Juliet.."

Juliet groaned, putting her hand to her head. She sat up with Richard's help and looked at her hand when she felt something wet and sticky. "Wonderful.." she muttered out. It only took a moment for her to notice Sun was right beside her. "Sun?" she questioned, obviously surprised.

Sun was surprised by the smile that grew on the other woman's face. "Why are you so happy?" she asked. "Didn't you just get captured?"

Juliet couldn't rid the smile from her face though, as she wrapped her arms around Sun. "Jin.." she told her.

"You've seen Jin?" Sun asked immediately, the hope in her eyes lighting up.

Juliet nodded immediately. "He's been looking for you.. everywhere."

Richard sighed at the little reunion. He was seeing too many of these. And he knew he was going to see one last one. "It's nice to see you two being friendly," he told them. "Now would you like to listen to the plan?"

"What plan?" Sun questioned.

Juliet eyed him carefully. "Why do you keep helping us Richard?"

Richard smiled a little now. "I _was_ helping because you deserved it after everything that's been done," he explained.

"Was?" she questioned next.

"Now, I'm helping because Jacob has ordered it."

Juliet raised an eyebrow up at him. "I'm not sure I understand why Jacob cares what they do with me."

Richard sighed and shook his head. They were keeping their voices low, and so far, no one had yet to hear them. "He cares because the two of you both got pregnant on this island," he told her. "He cares because you safely had your daughters, regardless of the fact you weren't on the island."

Sun stared at Juliet incredulously now. Why had she never told anyone that she'd had a child? Unless.. she had a child within the past four years.

Juliet remained silent at first, but finally she looked at Sun's gaze on her. She said nothing about the unasked question in Sun's eyes, instead she turned to Richard. "Where is she?"

"James gave her to Kate, to bring to your sister," he explained. "Kate has safely done so.."

Juliet took a breath of relief.

"James?" Sun finally questioned.

Juliet glanced over at Sun. "Sawyer.." she explained.

Sun couldn't help it. The look of shock spread quickly across her face.

Juliet was definitely tired of that look. She knew it was surprising, hell, it had even surprised her at first. Sometimes it still did. But was it necessary for everyone to have such obvious reactions?

"I'm sorry," Sun apologized quickly, noticing the slightly annoyed look that crossed Juliet's face. "I didn't mean to stare like that.."

Juliet smiled a little. "I'm getting used to it.."

Richard chuckled. "Alright.. we leave in two hours, when everyone's asleep, understood?"

Juliet and Sun glanced at each other, but they both nodded as well.

~*~*~*~

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer growled out, banging his fists on the sand of the beach. "JULIET!"

Jin frowned, watching as his friend called for the woman he loved. The last thing either of them remembered was the guns aimed at them, and Juliet with her arms wrapped tightly around Sawyer.

Sawyer remembered what she said though. As she kept her face buried in the crook of his neck, she was apologizing, saying she loved him in hushed words. He never felt worse then he did right now. Because now she was gone, and what if he never got the chance to say it back to her?

**()()END()()**

**Hope you liked the flashback!**


	21. Reunited Again

**Author's Note**: Okay. This seriously would have been posted last night had my internet not been turned off. I may have forgotten to pay the bill. So for any reviews I forgot to reply to, I apologize! For the reviews I did reply to, I'm sorry about any errors! I was replying using my cell phone. And NOW I apologize for any errors in the story. I kind of broke my space bar. It's stuck under the V on my laptop.. hahaha. My bad.. so I'm sorry for any random extra spaces, I'm not quite sure how to fix this! (Any other mistakes are because I'm blind and stupid. Hah.)

This chapter goes to all my annoymous reviewers! **Lizzie**, I believe you asked in a review for one of my missing pieces if you could translate the story into portuguese and post it? If that was you, then of course you can! I had no way to reply since the reviews are annonymous, so here's your answer! Of course you can, feel free! Let me know how your Brazilian friends like it! Tell them 'Oi' for me! I believe that's Hi in Portuguese! I'm not sure though, so forgive me if I'm wrong!

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 21_: Reunited

_She won't make a sound, alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears whispering: If she stands, she'll fall down._

_She wants to be found, but the only way out,_

_is through everything she's running from._

_She wants to give up and lie down._

-**Stand in the Rain**(Superchick)

Juliet frowned as Sun taped the bandage over her forehead where Locke head knocked her over the head. She still had the remnants of a headache roaming in the area where he had hit her.

Sun glanced up at Juliet and smiled a little. "Sorry if it hurts.."

"No, no," Juliet assured her. "It's not your fault."

Sun nodded slightly. "You love Sawyer?" she asked in curiosity. She noticed the look that crossed over Juliet's features and knew the answer almost immediately.

Juliet nodded. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to share with Sun. "It's strange.." she admitted. "I'd given up on love," she explained. "Well.. more like I'd stopped believing in it I suppose.."

Sun's eyes softened at Juliet's explaination. "How did it start?" she dared to ask. They had time to kill until Richard decided it was time for them to go.

Juliet thought about it. "It was.. gradual," she stated. "Little things at first, that I didn't even realized really mattered until then.."

Sun smiled. This Juliet was so much different then the one she remembered from over four years ago. The old Juliet wasn't nearly as open with people.

"I suppose.." Juliet began. "It was the way he would listen, and never judge.." she explained. "He had my back.. and he kept me safe, he protected me.."

Sun couldn't believe it. From the way Juliet spoke of Sawyer, it seems the two of them made changes together through the years. It was so strange, because the last time she'd really had a conversation with Sawyer she had slapped him. To know that he'd gone from being so manipulative to being, in Juliet's eyes, such a good man, was.. extraordinary.

"I think.. if I had the chance to rewrite things, to do it all over again," Juliet started, pausing just barely to think. "I would do everything just the same.."

Sun stared at Juliet in disbelief. "You would bring yourself to this island, even knowing what would happen?" she questioned.

Juliet smiled. "I would.."

"Why?" Sun asked in surprise.

Juliet glanced up, staring at the stars in the night sky now. She secretly wondered, if Sawyer would be looking as well. Ben's daughter Alex once told her that sometimes she lived for nights like these when she was away from Carl, because she could look into the sky at the stars, and know that Carl was out there looking as well. And it was as though they were still together. "Because, Sun.." she told her. "If I never came to this island.. I would have never met James."

Sun smiled regardless of the circumstances.

Juliet sighed, closing her eyes, yet still facing up towards the sky. "If I never met him.. sure.. I would be alright.. and I know this is a bit cheeseball," she admitted. "But.. if in the end, I went through all of this and get to be with him.." she explained. "Then I would go through all of it, a million times, for that chance.. even if it was just for one more day."

"Love makes you do things that you would never imagine yourself doing, doesn't it?" Sun asked her, unable to help the way her smile had grown.

Juliet opened her eyes and glanced back at Sun, and smiled at her in return. "It certainly does.."

"You've changed so much," Sun noted, and chuckled at Juliet's look of slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Juliet apologized. "I babbled.."

Sun laughed now. "No, not at all," she told her. "It's nice to know that this island can't take away everything we've gained."

"It can Sun.. and it does.." Juliet's smile was sad now. "I shouldn't leave.." she stated with a tinge of guilt suddenly. "If I leave.."

Sun let her smile fade away now.

"If I leave.. Ben will try and kill Sawyer.." Juliet admitted, covering her face with her hands in defeat.

"I don't understand.." Sun stated in confusion. "Why would Ben care?"

Juliet shook her head. "He thinks that I'm his.." she admitted to Sun. "And as long as Ben's alive.. Sawyer could never be safe with me.."

Sun felt the waves of dispair flooding from Juliet. She knew that she would feel the exact same way if she were placed in Juliet's position.

Juliet opened her eyes and looked around, seeing no one nearby. "If Ben.. if he knew about our daughter.."

Sun understood now. Juliet didn't just fear for Sawyer, she feared for their daughter's safety as well.

"I can't do it, Sun.." she told the other woman.

"Yes you can."

Juliet and Sun both stared up at Richard.

"It's time to go," Richard told them. "I know you want to protect him," he told her. "But I'm protecting you, and no matter what, Juliet.." he stated, squatting down in front of her. "No matter where you are, and who you're with, Ben will always see James as an obstacle that needs to be taken care of."

Juliet couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. Because in a sense she also knew that Richard was right. Ben knew she was in love with Sawyer, and it wouldn't matter where she was, with Ben or with Sawyer, Ben would still try to kill him.

"You'll never be safe here," Richard warned her. "And James is no safer without you then he would be with you," he explained, albeit not very gently. "So your choice is simple here.."

Juliet admitted that at times she hated Richard's honesty. But she also found it refreshing.

"You can stay here, with Ben," Richard told her. "Or I can take you back to the man you love enough to risk yourself for."

"He's right," Sun told Juliet. "We have to go, and you know Sawyer will not let anything happen to you.."

Juliet smiled sadly as Richard grabbed her hand and helped her up. "That's what I'm afraid of," she admitted.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Sawyer decided he liked it a lot better when Jin didn't really understand what you were talking about. But after ten and a half months, Jin understood a lot better then he had before. And he spoke English better as well. For whatever reason, he felt he owed it to Jin to tell him the truth. So as they stood in his living room, he wasn't entirely sure how to start the conversation._

_"You said.. you wanted to talk, yes?" Jin asked, thoughtful of his words._

_"Yeah," Sawyer answered with a sigh. It was now or never. "Jin, you remember when Sun was attacked in her garden on the beach?"_

_Jin frowned, but he nodded his head. "Yes I remember."_

_Sawyer groaned, he couldn't believe he was going to tell Jin. But when he'd told Juliet a few days ago, she'd seemed disappointed in him. Her only response had been to tell him he needed to tell Jin, and then leave without another word to him. He didn't get it, she wasn't exactly an angel in her past either. "It wasn't the Others that attacked Sun.."_

_Jin stared with slight confusion._

_"I told Charlie to do it, make it look like the Others," he admitted._

_Jin was in a stunned silence at the confession. He balled his fists up, but he didn't move. "Why?" he finally asked._

_"Because I was an ass," Sawyer muttered out. "And I wanted the gun stash in my hands.."_

_Jin frowned, and unable to hold it back any longer, he wrenched his fist back and hit Sawyer square in the jaw before turning and walking out of the house, not looking back._

_Juliet stared in shock as Sawyer's door slammed open in front of her, nearly hitting her, and Jin stepped out. "Jin?" she questioned. Though she got the feeling she knew exactly what went on._

_Jin stopped and glanced at Juliet._

_Juliet's eyes softened slightly at the angry look on Jin's face. She glanced in through the open door and watched as Sawyer stood with his hand rubbing his jaw. She turned back to Jin, and smiled a little. "Guess he deserved that."_

_Jin looked surprised by what she said to him. "You knew?" he asked. "What he did to Sun?"_

_"He told me the other day.." she admitted with a sigh. "I told him he needed to tell you.."_

_Jin frowned. He had never been on good terms with Juliet while they lived on the beach, he had taken in Sun's disaccord for the blonde and made it his own as well. Though he admitted she always told the truth to protect people, regardless of whether or not it would be painful. "Thank you."_

_Juliet smiled softly in return. "Want me to go and kick him while he's down?" she asked jokingly._

_Jin smiled a little now, some of the anger receding at her joke. Though he didn't answer the joke. "You are.." Jin started._

_Juliet tilted her head to the side slightly. "I'm what?"_

_"Good.." Jin told her. "You are.. a good person."_

_Juliet couldn't help but feel the surprise enter her with his statement._

_"Me and Sun," he told her. "We were.. wrong about you."_

_Juliet watched in slight awe as Jin walked away from her. She admitted that was one of the first times anyone told her she was a good person since she came to this island. And she had never expected Jin to be the one to say it to her, if anyone ever did. She sighed, and turned looking back at Sawyer, then walked inside his house. "Come on, Rocky.." she said softly, taking his hand and leading him to sit down at the kitchen table._

_Sawyer blinked out of confusion as she sat him down at the table. "What are you doing?" he questioned._

_"Well.." she started, going into the freezer and sorting out the frozen goods. "Considering you actually worked up the courage to tell him, the least I can do is take care of that jaw of yours."_

_Sawyer watched as she pulled out a bag of frozen Dharma 'something'. String Beans he was pretty sure it said. He flinched when she held it to his jaw._

_"Sorry," she stated softly. She could already see the bruise forming before she put the frozen bag of veggies on his jaw. "This should be an interesting one to explain.." she said casually. "How do you plan to explain your way out of this one?"_

_"Might just be me," he told her. "But I don't tend to think so well immediately after getting whacked in the face, how 'bout you?"_

_Juliet chuckled slightly in response._

_Sawyer watched her expression now. "You didn't think I would tell him?" he finally asked._

_"Honestly?" Juliet questioned. "I really wasn't sure if you would or not," she admitted._

_"Guess you're not mad anymore then?" he asked._

_Juliet glanced from where she was holding the frozen veggies on his jaw, up to his eyes. "We all make mistakes, James," she told him carefully. "Some of us just make downright idiotic ones."_

_Sawyer held back the chuckle in response to her statement. "What's your stupidest mistake?"_

_Juliet eyed him. "I always wonder if its most stupid, or stupidest.. either way, it sounds.."_

_"Stupid," Sawyer finished for her with a small laugh._

_"Exactly.." Juliet replied, smiling as she shook her head. _

_Sawyer eyed her carefully. "Come on, that was avoiding the question," he noted. "You know mine, tell me yours."_

_"Alright," she said with a shrug. "I would say.. falling in love."_

_Sawyer raised both eyebrows up at her now. "Falling in love?" he questioned. "And how is love a stupid mistake?"_

_Juliet kept eye contact at a minimum now. It had been stupid to answer his question so honestly.. she should have simply said something like, coming to the island. That had been a stupid mistake as well. "Because.." she began, shrugging her shoulders. "It never lasts," she answered shamelessly. "I'm not sure I even believe in love anymore."_

_"Why not?" Sawyer questioned._

_Juliet smiled sadly now, finally looking him in the eye. "Because each time I did, I was used, Ben sent the man I loved on this island to die, and the last was just.. one-sided. Then again," she said with some thought. "Maybe the first one was one-sided as well, now that I think about it.."_

_Sawyer was silent as she put the frozen veggies in his hand._

_"See you tomorrow, James," Juliet stated quietly, standing up and heading back out the door._

**()()END FB()()**

Juliet remained a little further behind Richard and Sun, even as the rain had begun pouring and drenched them. In all honesty, she was growing weary of this island. She was tired, and she just wanted to give up. She wanted to lie down and let everything simply pass her by. She realized, vaguely, Sun had been speaking to her, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what she'd said.

Sun frowned as she glanced back at Juliet. The blonde looked lost in thought, sad.. and something she wasn't quite sure how to explain. Was it defeat? Surely she wouldn't have given up now that they were being brought to Jin and Sawyer.

Juliet never bothered to ask Sun to repeat herself. What if Richard was wrong? What if Sawyer would be safer without her? She let out an inaudible groan as she followed the two in silence. She hadn't lied, when she told Sun she would do everything all over again to be with him. But secretly she wondered if her life would ever be normal again. Or would her daughter simply be safer with her aunt, if Juliet never came back?

She didn't glance up when she saw Sun move faster. She didn't hear what the woman yelled out. She'd stopped walking because she'd nearly run right into the back of Richard.

"JIN!" Sun cried out, running to her husband and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Sawyer watched in shock as Sun had practically come out of nowhere. He glanced over towards the direction she came from and merely saw Richard standing there through the rain. His hope died down when he didn't see Juliet. He glanced back to the side as Jin kissed his wife. He held a back a sigh, glancing back up and watched as Richard stepped aside, revealing Juliet behind him, staring down at the ground.

Juliet looked up, finally catching Sawyer's eye. She made up her mind almost instantly when she saw him standing there. She couldn't give up this fight, not now when they were so close. If she wanted normality, she realized she would have to fight for it. And she would fight.

Sawyer didn't waste any time going to her. As soon as he got in front of her he pulled her body against his, and when she laid her head down on his shoulder, he rested his against the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry.." Juliet whispered, closing her eyes and grabbing his shirt tightly in her a balled up fists. "James, I'm sorry.."

Sawyer let out a sigh of relief as he held her tightly. "Don't you ever leave me like that.." he told her gently. "You don't gotta protect me, Juliet.." he said quietly. "The only way we're gettin' outta here is together.."

Juliet felt the tears fall, and even though the rain would hide them, she knew Sawyer already knew they were there. He always knew.

"I love you.." Sawyer whispered in her ear. "And I ain't goin' anywhere without you.."

Juliet finally pulled back from the embrace and looked up into his eyes. Instead of replying, she pulled his face down to her, and kissed him full-force.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground,_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain._

**()()END()()**

**We're getting down to the nitty gritty now! Woohoo! Actually.. it kind of makes me sad. I love writing this story. I wish I could keep it going forever. This chapter was there to make everyone happy! It's to show how much Juliet really does love Sawyer, and what she's willing to do to protect him. The finale proved she's willing to let go for him. True love!**


	22. Follow The Leader

**Author's Note**: This one goes to my anonymous reviewer, '**Awesome Story**' haha. They left one really nice review, and it definitely made me smile. So thank you! I wish I could respond to the review personally, but unfortunately, that's your perk of being anonymous! Sorry this took a few days, we're kind of redoing the living room, I had to go through an obstacle course just to update this! Be happy!

Also, when Sun and Jin speak in italics, its in Korean. I wish I had my own language that nobody else understood..

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 22_: Follow the Leader

_Give me something to return to, in your heart._

_I fear nothing, but to leave here, without you._

_We were left in this world for each other._

_But I can't run from the fate,_

_I've been fighting for so long._

**Fate**(Bleak ft. Ana Johnsson)

Juliet walked side-by-side with Sawyer, with Sun and Jin right behind them as they followed Richard.

"We're short on time," Richard explained. "It won't take someone too long if they wake up to realize that Sun and Juliet are both gone," he told them all. "We're going to cut through the barracks to get to the temple, it'll be faster that way."

Sawyer simply nodded at Richard, though as he glanced down at Juliet he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Even if she wasn't speaking up about it, he could tell she was tired. Truthfully, she'd barely spoken a word since they'd been reunited an hour ago. Mostly if someone spoke, she reciprocated with 'mmhmm' if she needed to respond at all. "Richard.."

Richard glanced back at him for a moment, and when he watched Sawyer nod his head in Juliet's direction, he got the hint. "We're almost to the barracks now.." he told them. "We'll take a rest there while we still have the chance."

Sawyer nodded his head in thanks, and as he glanced back at Sun and Jin, even though they both seemed happy to have found each other, he could see Sun occasionally glancing forward at Juliet with worry. Regardless of the fact Sun probably still didn't like him, he was going to have to ask her what went on back at the Others' camp.

When he did turn back to look at Juliet beside him, he noticed for the first time, the bandage on her forehead. He didn't hesitate when he lifted his hand and moved the strands of hair that had been blocking it to glance at it further.

Juliet glanced at him when she felt his hand on her forehead.

"_They really love each other.."_ Sun whispered to Jin, holding onto his hand as they walked. "_Has he changed as much as Juliet says?_"

Jin smiled at her. She knew he spoke English, he'd been telling her along the way. Obviously now she was speaking Korean so they didn't understand. "_Yes,_" he answered. "_He is not the same man he was. More.. mature._"

Sun glanced at him in surprise, and held back the chuckle.

"_You are worried about Juliet.._" Jin stated, watching her glance forward at the blonde again.

Sun smiled sadly. "_It's what she told me.._" she admitted. "_She told me.. that this island can and does take away everything from us.. she was going to stay with The Others to keep Sawyer safe.._"

Jin frowned as he now glanced forward at Juliet. Now that he was looking for it, he could see the sadness lurking behind the facade she was currently presenting. The worry, the guilt. It was all hiding behind her eyes. "_She's scared.._"

Sun nodded now. "_She's changed a lot too.._"

This time Jin smiled. "_She is.. a very good person._"

"Only a few of these houses are still somewhat decent," Richard told them. "And it would be safest to stick together in one, just in case anyone is closer then we think.."

They followed him in silence to one of the houses.

"Is this Claire?"

Sawyer pushed passed Richard immediately into the house and stared at the young woman sitting on the floor of the house. "Jesus.." he muttered. "Claire?"

Juliet pushed her way through now as well. She went passed Sawyer as well and went straight to Claire, squatting down next to her. "Claire.." she said quietly, resting her hand on the the younger blondes shoulder, shaking her slightly. She watched as Claire opened her eyes a little and looked at her.

"Oh.." Claire said. "Hi Juliet."

Juliet stared at the younger woman with slight confusion. Her voice was, different somehow, her eyes glazed over.

"Is she okay?" Sun asked, stepping behind Juliet. "She looks.."

Juliet frowned, studying Claire slightly with curiosity. "Drugged?" she suggested.

"I want to go home now.." Claire muttered, yawning.

Juliet blinked at Claire's lax attitude. She smiled a little at Claire and nodded. "Of course you do," she told her. "We're going to take you home, alright Claire?"

Claire smiled now. "And to Aaron? I really want to see Aaron.."

Juliet glanced back at Sawyer who nodded. "Yes.. home to Aaron."

"Just gonna rest a little longer then.." Claire mumbled, closing her eyes.

Juliet's eyes softened slightly at the younger woman.

"James.." Jin stated quickly.

Sawyer glanced back at Jin who was now pointing out the window. "Son of a bitch.."

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Sawyer was sitting in the security office when Horace came down the stairs. He turned and glanced at him. He still had the bruise that Jin had given him the week before, but it had faded to a yellowish color._

_"Looks better," Horace noted to him._

_Sawyer chuckled. "Jin packs a hell of a punch."_

_"Guess that's what you get for cheating at poker with a drunken Jin," Horace told him, chuckling as well._

_"I swear, I wasn't cheating," Sawyer told him with a grin. "Dropped the damn card on the floor, I was just picking it up!"_

_Horace laughed now._

_~*~*~*~_

_Juliet was working underneath of one of the Dharma vans when she heard someone knocking on it, indicating they needed to chat. She wheeled herself out and expected to see Sawyer, but she was surprised to see Jin. She laid the drill down next to her and stood with Jin's help, pulling the goggles off her face. "What's wrong, Jin?"_

_"I should.. apologize, yes?" Jin questioned._

_Juliet tilted her head to the side slightly. It took a moment for it to register that Jin was talking about hitting Sawyer in the face last week. She smiled a little bit now. "Honestly, he deserved to be hit in the face for that," she admitted with a shrug. "It's up to you if you'd like to apologize for hitting him," she stated next. "If you did, I'd say your a better man then most."_

_Jin smiled a little and shook his head. "Would you mind.. getting him?"_

_Juliet smiled now in return. "Sure.." she told him. "Why don't you go wait at my house? I'll get him and bring him there."_

_Jin nodded. "Thank you."_

_Juliet chuckled slightly as Jin walked off. She shook her head and glanced over at Caleb. "Caleb, I'll be right back."_

_"No quickies on-shift!" Caleb called out to her, causing the other men to woot with laughter._

_Juliet smirked. After a while, she learned to get used to Caleb's twisted humor. "I swore quickies were all you knew how to do though, Caleb."_

_All of the men laughed even harder now._

_Caleb just grinned. "I'll make a man of you yet, Juliet."_

_Juliet laughed, taking her bandanna from her hair and throwing it at Caleb's face before heading towards the security office. She went down the stairs of the building and blinked as she walked in on Horace and Sawyer laughing about something._

_"Hey there, Juliet."_

_Juliet smiled toward Horace. "Hi Horace, would it be alright if I stole James for a few minutes?"_

_Sawyer blinked back the confusion and shrugged when Horace glanced at him in curiosity._

_"Sure, just bring him back in one piece," Horace said with a chuckle._

_Sawyer smirked now and stood up, heading to Juliet._

_"I'll do my best," Juliet said with a smile._

_"Where we goin'?" Sawyer questioned, following her our of the building._

_"Jin wanted to talk to you," Juliet admitted. "Just not in front of everyone."_

_Sawyer frowned. "He's not gonna hit me again, is he?" he questioned. "He could at least wait til the first bruise is gone.."_

_Juliet laughed now, shaking her head at him. "No James, he's not going to hit you again," she stated as she opened the door to her house. She glanced over at Jin sitting on the couch. "I'll be in the kitchen."_

_Sawyer sighed but nodded, heading over to Jin._

_Jin stood, glancing at the mark still left on Sawyer's jaw. "I'm.. sorry for hitting you."_

_Sawyer stared it him in shock. "Why?" he questioned. "I had it comin'."_

_"Yes, you did," Jin admitted. "Almost.. a year ago, you had it coming."_

_Sawyer sighed._

_"But.. you changed," Jin explained. "So.." he stated, holding his hand out to Sawyer. "I will forgive you.."_

_Sawyer stared in shock._

_Juliet chuckled to herself in the kitchen at Sawyer's silence. She listened to the door open and close and she stepped out of the kitchen, leaning against the wall as Sawyer turned and looked at her._

_Sawyer stared at her in disbelief. "Did you put him up to that?" he asked._

_"Not at all," Juliet stated. "He came to me and asked if he should."_

_"And you told him yes?" he asked._

_Juliet smirked. "Actually, I said you had it coming."_

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow up at her._

_"Why, did the forgiveness hurt?" Juliet questioned, turning and going back into the kitchen._

_"What?" Sawyer asked in confusion._

_Juliet smiled as she walked back out of the kitchen a moment later, throwing a bag of frozen Dharma string beans and hitting him square in the face._

_"What the hell was the for?" Sawyer questioned, picking up the bag of string beans._

_Juliet shook her head as she headed for the door, Sawyer following behind her. "Because you're lucky," she told him. "If I were him, I probably would have just shot you."_

_Sawyer closed the door behind him and stopped in shock at her words._

_Juliet turned and looked at him. "But I guess since I already tasered you, that would make us even," she said with a wink before heading over towards the motor pool._

**()()END FB()()**

Juliet turned after she heard Sawyer let out the curse, only to see him go running out the door. "James!" she called out quickly standing up and following after him with Sun and Jin right behind her. She stopped in shock beside Jin and Sun as she watched Sawyer tackle Benjamin Linus to the ground.

She wasn't entirely sure what to do or say at the moment as she watched Sawyer punch Ben over and over. She managed after a minute to shake herself from the shock and awe and run over to the two men. "James!" she yelled, grabbing his arm before he could hit Ben for what she thought was probably the sixth or seventh time. "James stop!"

Sun watched in surprise as Juliet was attempting to stop Sawyer from, what she guessed was, killing Ben. "Why is she stopping him?" she whispered to Jin.

Jin could only shake his head in response to the question.

"James, damn it," she muttered, pulling him off of Ben. "He's not worth this.."

Sawyer let her pull him off, and he glanced at her as he stood, then back down at Ben. Finally he looked back at Juliet's worried eyes.

Juliet kept her hand gently on his arm and smiled a little at him. "He's not worth it.." she told him again.

Richard was surprised as he came out of the Dharma house with Claire in his arms. "I'd suggest we get going," he told them all. "If Ben already found us, then who knows how far behind everyone else will be.." he told them. He hadn't expected that Juliet would stop Sawyer, so he had to give her credit. He was understanding Jacob's interest in getting her off this island more and more.

"Come on.." Juliet told him quietly, linking her hand with his and pulling him away.

Sawyer listened, regardless of the fact he felt as though he shouldn't. Whenever they didn't finish Ben off, which was every time, he always came back to bite them in the ass.

Juliet stopped next to Richard and glanced at Claire in his arms. "You got her?"

Richard smiled and nodded. "Yes.. now let's hurry, if we do, we can make it to the temple in the next thirty minutes or so.."

Juliet glanced at Sawyer who nodded at her. "Let's go then.."

**()()Miami, FL, 2008.()()**

Kate sighed as she stood at the door of Rachel Carlson's home. She took a deep breath, and finally worked up the courage to knock on the door. Even though it had only been a minute, she felt like she was stuck waiting for this woman for ages to answer the door.

"Yes?"

Kate studied the woman's face. She and Juliet looked very different from each other, yet is some ways they also looked the same. "Rachel Carlson?" she asked.

"That's me.." Rachel stated, glancing at the woman wearily.

Kate groaned inwardly. "I.. know your sister, Juliet.."

Rachel eyed her incredulously. "My sister's been missing for over 7 years.." she explained carefully. "So if you're looking for her then you won't find her here.." she admitted, going to shut the door.

"Rachel, wait!" Kate called, watching as the woman opened the door back up. "I meant that I know your sister.. not that I used to know her.."

Rachel stared at her. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name's Kate.." she told her. "And I met your sister 4 years ago.."

Rachel frowned in disbelief. "That's impossible," she told her. "Juliet wouldn't have never come back unless something happened to her, this isn't a funny joke."

Kate caught the door as Rachel went to close it, with her free arm. "Rachel.. this is Juliet's daughter.." she told her, holding the little girl out for her to see.

Rachel glanced down at the little girl with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She frowned as she looked back at Kate. "What makes you think I'm going to believe that?" she asked.

"She named her after you.. she named her Rachel," Kate told her. "I know that Juliet's the reason you got pregnant," she told her. "And I know that she was only supposed to be gone for six months, so she would be back in time for you to give birth.."

Rachel stared at her in shock. "How did you.."

Kate smiled a little. "I know all of this.. because I know your sister, and I know she loves you very much.." she told Rachel. "Whenever she spoke about you.. her eyes lit up. Like she knew everything would be okay.."

Rachel took a deep breath now. This was impossible.

Kate sighed. She knew this would be hard. "I'm here because those people that your sister took a job offer from.. they weren't who they said they were," she told her.

"Wait.." Rachel stated. "I know you.. you were.."

Kate frowned. "Yes.. I'm one of the Oceanic 6.."

Rachel shook her head. "Then how do you.."

"We lied, Rachel.." she told her. "We weren't the only survivors, and that island wasn't the one we crashed on.."

Rachel stared at her now. "You're telling me my sister was on that plane?"

Kate shook her head. "No.. your sister was on that island."

Rachel was silent now.

"Those people.. Richard Alpert and the rest of them, Rachel they were not good people," she told her. "And your sister had no idea of that when she went with them.."

Rachel frowned as she watched Kate pull out pictures from the bag on her shoulder. She took them as she handed them to her, and stared at them. The first one made her catch her breath, as she saw her sister and the infant in Kate's arms, the little girl with her hands on her sister's face. When she flipped to the next one, she glanced at Juliet, the baby, and a man she'd never seen before. "Who is he?"

Kate glanced at the picture. "His name is James.." she told her. "And he's trying to find your sister.."

Rachel looked up at Kate instantly.

"He's going to bring her home, Rachel.." she told her. "He loves her.."

Rachel felt the flutters in her stomach at the thought of her sister coming home. "Come in, Kate.." she finally told the brunette.

**()()END()()**

**Woohoo.**


	23. Means to an End

**Author's Note**: Well, apparently I'm making Kate-haters, LIKE Kate.. that must be a new skill of mine. Because I feel like I'm making myself like her too.. weird.

This chapter is going to **rmm8127**, thanks for the giggle-worthy review. Maybe I'll make a crack!fic where Ben slips on a banana peel onto a land mine for you.

And no people, Kate DIDN'T steal another baby, ahahah. You bunch of crackheads. I love you guys, seriously.

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 23_: Means to an End

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes, sayin' you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall._

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

**When You Say Nothing At All**(Ronan Keating)

Sawyer watched as Juliet stayed by Richard's side, checking on Claire on their way to the temple. He managed to swing back further to where Sun and Jin were walking now. "Sun.."

Sun glanced at Sawyer. She watched him nod forward to Juliet and smiled sadly. "Jin.. can I talk to Sawyer for a moment?" she questioned her husband. Regardless of not wanting to be apart from him now, she understood Sawyer had worries about Juliet's behaviour earlier.

Jin glanced forward at Juliet and nodded, kissing Sun on the top of the head before walking forward ahead of them near Juliet, Claire and Richard.

"I know ya' don't like me, Sun.." Sawyer told her, walking beside her. "And I don't blame ya' one bit for that.." he admitted.

Sun eyed him curiously. She'd expected him to get straight to the point, but instead he did the exact opposite. "You kept Jin safe, Sawyer.." she told him quietly. "And for that.. I cannot thank you enough."

Sawyer was surprised by the statement.

"But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about," Sun told him, smiling a little.

Sawyer sighed but nodded his head. "I could tell earlier.." he admitted with a frown. "You know something about what's wrong with her.. what is it?"

Sun glanced down at her feet for a moment as they were walking before she locked eyes with Sawyer. "Before we left with Richard.." Sun stated, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Juliet was telling me how she fell in love with you.. how if she had the chance to change things.."

Sawyer frowned. Suddenly he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "She would?"

"No.." Sun said quickly. "No.. she said.. she would do it all over again.."

Sawyer stared at her incredulously. "What?" he asked, a little more loudly then he meant to.

Juliet glanced back at the two in slight confusion.

"Juliet, is Claire okay?" Jin asked, studying the young blonde in Richard's arms.

Juliet glanced at Jin and then back at Claire. "Well.. she seems to be.." she stated in slight confusion. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with her.."

Jin smiled and nodded. It worked, at least. He'd distracted her from Sawyer's outburst.

Sawyer frowned, and let out a sigh of relief. "Why would she want to do all of this over again?" he questioned quietly.

Sun smiled now. "She told me, if she went through all of this, and got to be with you in the end.." she stated, remembering Juliet's words. "Then she would do it a million times, even for just one more day with you.."

Sawyer felt his lips curve into a smile automatically as he glanced forward at Juliet once more.

"But.." Sun said quickly. "She was afraid to leave The Others' camp.."

Sawyer frowned.

"Because she's afraid Ben will kill you.." Sun told him. "And she's afraid Ben will find out about your daughter.." she explained carefully, watching the guilt cover Sawyer's face. "She loves you.. very much, and I can tell you love her too.."

Sawyer closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

Sun smiled now, putting her hand on Sawyer's arm. "She just needs you to reassure her, Sawyer.." she told him. "She needs _you_ to tell her that everything will be okay.."

Sawyer glanced back at Sun. "For what it's worth.. I'm sorry, for what I did all those years ago on the beach.."

"I know.." she told him. "Jin told me that you told him.." she admitted. "And.. I forgive you as well.."

Sawyer smiled a little at her now and nodded. "Thanks Sun.."

Sun smiled too, watching as Sawyer went forward and patted Jin on the back.

Sawyer watched now as Jin went back to his wife's side, then he took Juliet's hand in his, watching as she looked back and smiled, slowing down to walk beside him now. "You okay?"

Juliet glanced down at their linked fingers and smiled back up at him. "Of course.." she told him.

"Everything's going to be okay, you know that, right?" Sawyer questioned, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Juliet's smile grew a little at his statement.

"As long as I'm with you, everything will be alright.." Sawyer told her. "I won't let anything happen to you.."

Juliet's eyes softened at his statement. She gave his hand a squeeze and then gave him a true smile. "I just.. don't want you to get hurt because of me.." she admitted quietly.

"I love you, Juliet.." Sawyer told her, "Don't you ever believe otherwise.. and it would hurt more then anything else, if I couldn't be with you.."

Juliet felt the tears, but she held them back this time and only let her smile broaden. "I love you too.." she told him

"We're here."

The four looked up at the temple as Richard nodded his head to the temple doors.

Sawyer smiled at Juliet before going to push the temple doors open for Richard.

**()()FLASHBACK()()**

_Juliet sat silently in the classroom filled with children. So far they'd only been on the island for two months, but Olivia had asked her to keep an eye on the class for a little bit while she ran an errand anyways. She sighed, watching the kids talk amongst themselves._

_She watched little Ben Linus sit quietly, keeping to himself. It was strange, to know that his childhood was so sad, and it made her feel pity for the man she hated. In a sense, she hated him a little more for that pity, but she emptied it from her mind. Because it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't that Ben yet. He was just a child._

_Juliet glanced up at the knock on the doors of the classroom and smiled at the kids. "I'll be back in a moment.." she told them, standing up and stepping outside. She glanced at Sawyer and chuckled._

_"Babysittin'?" he questioned, with a look of pure amusement._

_Juliet shrugged. "Olivia asked me to keep an eye on the kids for 30 minutes.." she admitted. _

_"What's worse, bein' a grease monkey or running the daycare?" he questioned with a grin._

_Juliet let out a laugh in response to his statement. But she turned quickly and frowned at the sound of the kids going into an uproar inside, and she opened the doors going inside quickly with Sawyer right behind her._

_She looked on in shock as one of the other boys had Ben up against the wall, and regardless of what he would become, she couldn't help but save the poor kid. So she went over there quickly, grabbing hold of the other boy and pulling him off of Ben._

_Sawyer watched, slightly surprised at how quickly Juliet moved to grab the kid picking on Ben Linus. He'd be damned if he thought he'd ever feel bad for Ben, but living in the 70's made him feel just that, and obviously Juliet was the exact same way._

_"What are you doing?" Juliet questioned, sitting the boy down in one of the empty seats in the front of the room by Olivia's desk. "You can't hurt other kids like that.."_

_The kid frowned and stared over at Ben. "He's such a creeper," he told her. "All he does is sit and stare at everyone."_

_"What's your name?" Juliet asked, eyeing the kid with certain disapproval. It was no wonder Ben was barely passed a sociopath, he got picked on and neglected as a child. _

_"Goodwin.."_

_Juliet's eyebrow arched up. Goodwin had been in the Dharma initiative too as a child? Then.. how had Ben _and_ Goodwin both come to be part of The Others? It didn't make any sense to her. "Well.. Goodwin.." she said, masking her surprise. "I think you owe Ben an apology," she stated._

_Goodwin frowned. "No way.." he told her. "He's weird.."_

_Juliet managed not to roll her eyes. _

_Sawyer held back the laugh he was dying to let out, watching Juliet try to deal with the kid. He'd noticed how shocked she was when the kid told her his name, and he made a mental note to ask her about it later._

_"Then you can stay up here until Olivia comes back," she told Goodwin. "Or until you apologize, because I don't think you'd like it very much if someone ever did that to you."_

_Goodwin was silent in response._

_Juliet stood, leaving the childlike Goodwin by himself and going over to little Ben who was still sitting on the floor. She knelt down and smiled at him, "Are you okay, Ben?"_

_Ben glanced up at her and nodded silently._

_Juliet smiled a little at him. She felt even more pity now, as she watched the little Ben try to figure out what to say._

_Ben couldn't help but notice this was the second time Juliet had been really nice to him. The first time had been when his father was yelling at him, and now she'd helped him with a bully. She was the first person to actually care. "Thank you.."_

_"You're welcome, sweetie.." she said quietly, giving him another smile before pulling him to his feet. She turned as Goodwin came over and watched him with slight suspicion._

_"Sorry.." Goodwin said to Ben. "I wouldn't like it if someone did it to me.. so I'm sorry."_

_Ben shrugged it off. "It's okay.."_

_Juliet raised both eyebrows up at Ben's response._

_"Really?" Goodwin said. "Well.. you could like.. play at recess with us if you want.."_

_Ben smiled now. "Sure.."_

_Juliet chuckled before standing to her feet and heading over to where Sawyer was now standing with Olivia._

_"Wow," Olivia stated with surprise. "I've never seen Goodwin be nice to Ben before, you have a way with kids.."_

_Juliet smiled softly at Olivia. "Guess it helps if you've ever been the Ben in that scenario.."_

_"Thanks a lot," Olivia stated, watching as Juliet and LaFleur left._

_"No problem.."_

_~*~*~*~_

_"So, I got a question for ya'," Sawyer stated as he walked Juliet to the motor pool._

_"Okay, shoot," Juliet stated, glancing at him._

_Sawyer watched for her reaction. "Why'd you seem so surprised when that kid told you his name?" he finally asked, and watched the strange look that came across her face._

_Juliet frowned, debating on how to explain Goodwin to him. "Because.. Goodwin is an Other.." she told him carefully._

_"So's Ben, what's your point?" Sawyer questioned, eyeing her curiously._

_Juliet sighed now. "I.." she stared, trying to figure out an easy way to explain it. "He's.."_

_Sawyer watched the baffled expression that crossed her face as she tried to explain things to him. He never found something more funny then when Juliet got confused._

_"The boy is.. will be.. the man I fall in love with when I come to this island.." she muttered out._

_Sawyer raised arched both eyebrows up in response to her statement. "Well.. that's," he started, though he didn't quite now how to finish the statement. "Awkward.."_

_"I just.. wish I could warn him now.."_

_Sawyer stared at her, perplexed by that comment. "Warn him about what?"_

_Juliet frowned pulling him away from the motor pool now. "That he shouldn't fall in love with me.."_

_Sawyer narrowed his eyes now in response. "Why not?" he asked, generally curious._

_Juliet froze suddenly, not bothering to answer his question. "He knew.."_

_"Wait, what?" Sawyer questioned, extremely confused now._

_Juliet frowned again running her fingers through her hair. "Goodwin.. he had to of known who I was.." she told Sawyer. _

_Suddenly Sawyer understood exactly what Juliet was talking about. "James, I finally understand what Daniel was talking about.." she admitted, taking a seat at the sudden realization. "The people in our time, that are here as children recognize us, but they never said anything," she stated, rubbing her temples with her fingers to relieve the ache in her head. "Because we're in their past.."_

_Sawyer sat down beside her, still completely confused. "So.. why don't we remember?"_

_"Because," Juliet stated. "This is _their_ past, but this is the time we live in now.. this is our present.."_

_"So.. in a sense, you're saying we're living in the past and the present?" he questioned in a baffled manner._

_Juliet sighed. "It sounds so ridiculous.." she muttered out, shaking her head._

_Sawyer just grinned though. "Ridiculous or not, I think I kind of get what you mean now," he stated. "Maybe you should be glad we're not in the future," he told her. "Then we wouldn't know what the hell was going on."_

_Juliet laughed now. "What do you think lies in the future?"_

_"Hell if I know," he stated with a casual shrug. "I know my planes gonna crash."_

_Juliet chuckled._

_"And I know I'm gonna get sent back into the seventies with some crazy blonde yappin' about the past and the present," he said, nudging her with his shoulder._

_Juliet smiled now and shook her head slightly._

_Sawyer smiled at her now. "But you know what?" he asked._

_"What?" Juliet responded, staring at him with curious eyes._

_"Least no one gave you a taser this time," he told her, grinning as he stood to his feet._

_Juliet let her mouth hang open for a moment in surprise before she let out a laugh in response. "That's right," she said, standing up with a knowing smile. "This time they gave that thing to you," she stated._

_Sawyer smirked now, leaning down and placing his lips next to her eat. "Guess its a good thing I ain't so spiteful anymore.."_

_Juliet felt the shiver go down her spine, not because of his words, but because of the closeness. She pulled her face away and looked him in the eye, watching the amusement in his disappear. She felt herself inch her face slightly closer to his, at least until she heard someone clear their throat, and she quickly stepped away from him._

_Sawyer frowned as he felt the cold as she put the gap between them and he turned to see Miles. "What?" he questioned, slightly annoyed._

_"The boss wants you back at the monitors.." Miles told him, glancing between the two wearily. He watched as Sawyer walked over to him in silence, not saying a word. As he walked with Sawyer he glanced back at Juliet who was watching them walk away in slight confusion. "You didn't say bye?"_

_Sawyer just eyed him before rolling his eyes. Honestly he just didn't trust the damn words to form from his lips._

**()()END FB()()**

Juliet reached her hand behind her back, nervously fingering the gun tucked in her pants that she'd managed to nab from The Others' camp when nobody was paying attention. She was positive even Sun hadn't noticed her take it, which was slightly surprising. She wasn't sure why, but she had one of those bad feelings in the pit of her stomach.

She sighed. She supposed after all this time she was just being cautious, so she put her hand back at her side and closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath and released it before she heard it. The click of the safety on a gun.

"If you won't be mine, you won't be anyone's Juliet.."

Juliet backed herself up against the tree, knowing better then to go for the gun tucked in her pants behind her back as she watched Ben Linus at the tree line aim the gun at her. His face was still cut up and bleeding from where Sawyer had repeatedly hit him, and suddenly she regretted having stopped him. She regretted showing Ben mercy.

Sawyer turned immediately when he heard the words. And as soon as he saw Ben with the gun aimed at Juliet he felt his heart drop instantly.

Juliet closed her eyes once again, and turned her head as she watched Ben go to pull the trigger. She heard the pop of the gun, and suddenly she opened her eyes, hearing it. She stared in shock as she saw Sawyer in front of her, the blood pouring from his shoulder. "James..?" she questioned, staring into his eyes, and feeling as though she were trapped in some sort of nightmare. She felt her lips try to form more words, but she couldn't manage it. And when he fell forward, she caught him, holding him to her as they both dropped to the ground.

Richard looked on in stunned silence. He placed the blonde, Claire, down inside of the temple and turned to confront Ben when he heard another gunshot, and watched Ben fall. He couldn't help the look of shock that crossed his face as he turned to look at the shooter, and saw Juliet drop a gun onto the ground beside her, a horrified expression on her face.

Sun went to Juliet and Sawyer immediately, with Jin right behind her. She watched as the other woman tried to form words through her tears, but was unable. "Juliet.."

Juliet watched as Sawyer opened his eyes back up and stared up at her. She felt the relief of him being alive only for a moment as she pulled off her over-shirt and tore off the sleeve with her teeth, leaving her in a tank top. She quickly started tying it around his shoulder for pressure.

"Juliet.." he muttered.

Juliet finished tying it and stared down at him through the blur, noticing she could hardly see because her eyes were so watery. She leaned down and rested her forehead against his, letting the tears fall now.

"Get into the.. damned temple.." Sawyer muttered.

Juliet shook her head through her tears. "Don't you dare say that.." she whispered hoarsely. "You can't do this.. you can't leave me.. I can't leave you!" she said angrily.

Sawyer groaned, closing his eyes.

"Damn it, James!" she growled out through the tears. "Open your eyes.." she ordered. "Open your eyes, I can't do this alone.."

Sun covered her mouth with her hand as Jin pulled her to him comfortingly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd never seen these two like this, she never saw Sawyer risk himself for somebody, and had never seen Juliet cry until today.

Sawyer opened his eyes a little in response and frowned at the tears in her eyes, and flinched slightly when he tried to move his shoulder. "Yea' you can.."

"No I can't.." she muttered, shaking her head. "I need you.." she told him, her voice filled with raw emotion. "I love you.." she told him. "Don't do this.. don't leave me.."

Sawyer moved his head slightly, kissing her on the forehead. "No matter what, Juliet.." he groaned out. "I'm always with ya'.."

Juliet frowned, closing her eyes now. "It's not supposed to be like this, James.." she told him quietly. "It's not.." she said again. "We're supposed to grow old together.. raise Rachel together.." she cried out. "You need to see her and Clementine grow up.."

Sawyer smiled vaguely at her words. "I love you.. remember? No matter.. what.."

Juliet opened her eyes again and stared down at him. "Don't do that.. you can't die.."

Richard knelt down, placing his hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"Let go of me," Juliet yelled, shrugging Richard's hand off of her. "James.. James, wake up.." she whispered as his eyes closed again.

Richard frowned and glanced at Jin. "I'm going to need you to grab her for me.." he told Jin.

Jin stared at Richard, and watched as Juliet blatantly disregarded the statement. He watched as Richard nodded his head toward the temple and he sighed, before nodding. He released his hold on Sun and wrapped both arms around Juliet, pulling her up off the ground.

"Let go!" Juliet screamed, struggling with Jin to get free.

Jin felt his own tears forming now. "We need to get him inside to save him.." he told her. "Juliet.. listen to me.."

"Let go!" she yelled again, obviously not listening. She watched as Richard got a hold of Sawyer and started bringing him towards the temple. "What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled quickly, breaking out of Jin's hold and running into the temple after Richard and watching as he laid Sawyer down next to Claire.

"Remember what I told you last time, Juliet.." Richard told her, as Sun and Jin also entered the temple. He watched as Juliet cradled Sawyer's body to hers once again. "When I close the door, you'll be exactly where you need to be.."

Juliet stared up at him with tears in her eyes as he left without another word, shutting the temple door on all of them. She saw the light, and she felt it fade away. And as she looked up, she felt a sudden spark of hope. "JACK!"

**()()END()()**

Heh. Well, the length of this goes to **AdulterousWhore. **I did agree that if you updated tonight, then I would give you a longer chapter then usual **and** I would give it a grand ending.. well.. I'm not sure you meant **grand** in the same sense that I did.. you probably meant a nice chapter ending. Oops.. sorry.

PS. No, I'm really not cold-hearted.. writing that damned scene just made me baul my eyes out, and now my family staying here tonight while we do some renovations think I'm seriously retarded.. so. Yeah. Next chapter in 2010. **Just kidding.**


	24. Southern Charm

**Author's Note**: Alright. I admit, it was downright mean where I left the last chapter. My bad.. and I meant to update again last night, but I had no time, and didn't get to finish. But I suppose I shouldn't kick all of you while you're down..

This chapter goes to **Northern Wolf**. I know I told you I'd give you another chapter last night for being my 200th reviewer, so because I didn't manage to get this up last night. I made it just a little longer for you to make up for it. So here's the next chapter, at 3am! So forgive any mistakes I didn't manage to fix.

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 24_: Southern Charm

_Through the depths of high and low,_

_Wherever you will go, I'll follow_

_To the end, back again, you know._

_Won't let you fall, fall out of love,_

_Cause together we'll be holding on,_

_Cause all we have is us._

_Won't let you go, go away again,_

_Because life don't mean nothing at all,_

_If I don't have your love._

**Won't Let You Fall**(Fergie)

Jack turned around immediately from where he was going through files in his cabinet. He looked in shock at what he saw, Juliet holding onto Sawyer, both of them bloody. He noticed Claire on the ground beside them and Sun and Jin right behind them. "Shit.." he muttered, going to Juliet's side immediately. "What the hell happened?" he asked, not bothering to question how they got here. He already knew the answer to that.

Juliet opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words to explain everything that happened.

"Ben," Jin answered for her quickly. "Ben tried to kill Juliet.. Sawyer saved her.."

"Jack.." Juliet said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Please.."

Jack took a deep breath and looked at the gunshot in Sawyer's shoulder. He frowned, there was no way it would have hit anything vital. "When did this happen?" he asked quickly.

"Ten or so minutes ago.." Sun told him.

Jack frowned. "Stay here.." he ordered them, opening the door to his office and coming back in a moment later with a stretcher. "Jin help me get him on it.."

Jin nodded and helped Jack lift Sawyer onto the stetcher.

Jack paused only for a moment to look at the blood covering Juliet's shirt. "Are you hurt, Juliet?" he asked next.

Juliet shook her head numbly.

"Sun, Kate's number is in my phone on my desk, call her, tell her to fly Rachel here.." Jack said quickly before rushing Sawyer out on the stretcher.

Sun looked down at Juliet. She was sitting on the ground, unmoving, staring down at her hands with Sawyer's blood on them. She frowned before grabbing Jack's cellphone off his desk and searching through it for Kate's name. When she found it she dialed instantly, and watched as Juliet finally stood, running out of the office after Jack.

"_Jack?_"

"Kate.. it's Sun," Sun said quickly.

"_Sun.. my god.. are you okay?_"

Sun frowned. "Kate.. Jack wants you to fly Rachel here.. to LA.." she told her quickly.

"_What? Why what's going on? Is Juliet okay?_"

"It's Sawyer.." Sun answered immediately. "Sawyer got shot, Ben was trying to shoot Juliet, and Sawyer took the bullet.."

There was silence on the other end of the line now.

"Kate?"

"_We'll get on the first flight available.._"

~*~*~*~

"Doctor Sheppard? What's going on?!"

Jack glanced up at one of the other doctors. "This man's been shot, prep the OR immediately.."

The other doctor stared at Jack and then looked at the blonde woman behind him with blood on her before nodding his head immediately. "Of course.. right away."

"Jack.."

Jack turned his head as Juliet ran up beside him. His eyes softened immediately as he saw the look of distress in her eyes. He turned to one of the other surgeons coming out of the OR, "Take him in, quickly.." he told him. He grabbed Juliet's arms as she tried to go after the man who took the stretcher. "Juliet.. stop, stop," he told her as she struggled to pull away. "I'll save him, Juliet, I promise.."

Juliet stared at him with tears in her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen.." she whispered. "It's supposed to be me.."

Jack wrapped his arms around her immediately. "It shouldn't be either of you," he told her quickly. "And he shouldn't be that bad yet," he admitted. "You know that as much as I do, which means something else is wrong, Juliet.. and I'm gonna fix this.."

Juliet felt the tears falling freely now. She knew he was right.

"Doctor Sheppard.."

Jack glanced up.

"We're ready."

Jack nodded and sat Juliet down. "Stay here.."

Juliet sat without a word, and even though she hardly believed in God anymore, she prayed.

~*~*~*~

Jin glanced at Claire on the couch he'd laid her on in Jack's office before he looked back at Sun. "How long has it been?" he questioned.

Sun frowned and looked at her husband. "Nine hours.." she answered. "Juliet's in Sawyer's room with him.. Jack says he's in a coma.. they're running blood tests.."

Jin took a seat on one of the chairs. "Should we.. check on her?"

"I tried.." Sun admitted. "She wouldn't speak to me.." she told him. "What about Claire?"

Jin shook his head. "She's still asleep.. Jack said she would be fine though."

"Sun.. Jin."

Sun looked up immediately at Kate in the doorway with another woman she could only assume was Rachel, holding an infant and the hand of another little boy. "How did you get here so quickly?"

Kate smiled softly. "I called in a favor.." she told her. "This is Juliet's sister.. Rachel," she told Sun. "Her son Julian.. and Juliet's daughter Rachel.."

Sun's eyes softened. She hadn't realized Rachel was Juliet's sister, and that Juliet had named her daughter after her sister.

Rachel glanced at the people in the room and frowned. "Where's Juliet..?" she asked suddenly.

"I'll show you.." Sun answered immediately. "But it might be best if the kids stayed here for now.."

~*~*~*~

Jack stared through the window of the door as Juliet sat, watching Sawyer in complete silence. One of the other doctor's had called the police to report a gunshot, and so far, Juliet had neglected to speak to any of them. So far they were giving her time to answer the questions, chalking it up to the fact she was in shock. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how they were going to explain this. They had three other people from flight 815 that were supposed to be dead for the passed four years, and a woman who has been missing for seven years.

There was no reasonable explaination.

"Jack?"

Jack turned as Sun led Rachel to him. He sighed and stepped aside, opening the door for Rachel.

Rachel stared in shock as she walked into the room slowly, seeing her sister sitting in a chair looking as defeated as she probably felt. After seven years, she'd never really expected to see her sister. Kate had promised her that the man laying on the bed right now was going to bring Juliet home safe, and he had, but at what cost to himself? "Juliet.."

Juliet took in the voice of the person who spoke and looked up almost instantly. She couldn't help herself as she stood, meeting her sister half-way and wrapping her arms around her instantly.

Rachel felt the tears fall, and she could have cared less as she held onto her sister tightly. She disregarded the bloody clothes that Juliet hadn't bothered to change out of and laid her head on top of Juliet's. "You're alright.." she whispered to her. "I was afraid to believe Kate, to believe you really were alive.. but here you are.."

"He saved me.." Juliet whispered, refusing to let go of Rachel. "He's dying because he saved me.."

Rachel ran her fingers through Juliet's hair. She stared at the man on the bed, blissfully unaware of anything going on. She silently thanked him for bringing her sister home safe, but as she listened to Juliet cry, she wondered if it was worth it, to have her sister back this broken. Sure, she admitted Juliet had been a mess over seven years ago when she'd disappeared, but this was a whole new level for her. "Everything's going to be alright, sweetie.." she told her. "Look at me.."

Juliet did, looking up into her sister's eyes. "I love him.." she whispered.

Rachel wasn't sure what to say now. This was a side to Juliet she'd never really seen before. "I know you do.." she stated, sitting Juliet back down on the chair. "And it's pretty clear he loves you too, otherwise you'd be on that bed and not him," she told her. "Do you think he wants you to give up?"

"You don't know him," Juliet stated. "You don't know what he wants!"

Rachel stared in shock at the outburst. And yet, in a sense, she understood it. Her sister had definitely changed over the years. Where when she was living in Miami, married to Edmund, she was quiet and easily persuaded. Now, now Juliet was her own person, and she could see that just by looking at her. And she wondered how it happened, if it was because of the man laying on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry.." Juliet muttered out quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't.."

Rachel's eyes softened as she put her hands on Juliet's and squatted down in front of her. "It's alright, sweetie.. I know.." she told her.

Juliet closed her eyes now, replaying everything in her head. Sawyer had gone to open the temple doors, she had stopped to catch her breath, find relief when she heard Ben, and saw Ben. Ben shot for her, but hit Sawyer, and she.. she.. shot Ben. She killed Ben. "Oh god.."

Rachel moved aside as Juliet pushed her and watched as Juliet stood, running into the bathroom in the room. "Juliet!"

Jack opened the door quickly, going into the room. "Juliet I.." he looked around, then noticed her in the bathroom leaning over the toilet. He couldn't help the worry that crossed his face now, because he'd just become aware then Sawyer had poison in him, and now they were working on getting the antidote. And considering Juliet was covered in Sawyer's blood, and now throwing up, it was plausible she'd gotten poisoned from him.

He glanced at Rachel who shook her head, signalling she had no idea what happened. He looked over at Sawyer on the bed and frowned, and then watched as Juliet walked out a few minutes later, a look of horror in her eyes. "Juliet.."

"I.. I killed him.."

Jack stared at her in confusion. "Juliet.. no, Sawyer's going to be fine.." he told her quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Juliet shook her head. "Not James.." she whispered. "I killed Ben.."

Jack looked shocked at the statement. "Juliet.."

"Is she.. okay?" Rachel asked, noticing how pale Juliet had become, and not hearing what her sister had said.

Jack noticed it too. "Juliet.. what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I feel.." she muttered, seeing everything in the room start to spin. "I feel.."

Jack stared as her eyes rolled back and he caught her as she fell forward.

~*~*~*~

When Juliet opened her eyes, she glanced to the side and saw Sawyer in the bed across the room from her. She took a deep breath and glanced around, seeing Rachel walking around the room with her daughter in her arms. "Rachel.."

Rachel looked over immediately hearing Juliet's voice and took a seat in the chair beside her bed. "Are you okay?" she questioned. When Jack explained that the man, James, had been poisoned, that the bullet meant for her sister had been laced with poison she didn't know what to think. And when he'd voiced his fear that because his blood was all over Juliet, it would be possible Juliet had been exposed to the poison as well, she had never been more afraid then right now.

"What happened?" Juliet asked quietly, sitting up and looking at the IV in her finger. She glanced at the monitors and frowned.

"You fainted.." Rachel told her. She put her niece into Juliet's arms and smiled as Juliet had a look of relief on her face at seeing her daughter. "She's beautiful.. and she's a little angel.."

Juliet's eyes softened and she smiled a little at her sister. She held her daughter close and then looked over at Sawyer. "Is he.."

Rachel smiled. "Doctor Sheppard says that he'll be alright, he's stable and he should wake up soon.." she told her, and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already early morning now.

"Mommy.."

Rachel and Juliet both looked over at the door now.

Kate smiled over at the two of them. "Sorry.. he wanted to come see you.."

Rachel smiled as she pulled her six year old onto her lap. "Julian.. this is your Aunt Juliet.."

Juliet stared at the little boy and felt the tears build up again, but she managed to hold them back. She couldn't help the smile that grew now. "Hi Julian.."

Julian looked sheepishly at her. "Mommy says you were away, helping lots of people do big things.."

Juliet let out a small laugh. "Your mommy gives me too much credit.."

"She says you make miracles.. and miracles are like magic.." Julian stated.

Juliet smiled now, unable to help it. She glanced back at the monitors once more and frowned. Something was off about the monitor. It took her a moment to completely comprehend what she was seeing. "Kate.." she said quickly, looking over at the brunette in the door.

"Yes?" Kate questioned, stepping inside.

"Can you.. get Jack for me?" she requested suddenly.

Kate looked confused by the question, but she nodded anyways. "Of course.. I'll be right back.."

Rachel eyed her sister with suspicion. "What's wrong?"

Juliet looked back at the monitor. If she weren't a doctor, then she wouldn't have bothered thinking twice about the heart monitor. But if she wasn't mistaken, she was looking at more then just her own heartbeat..

"Juliet?" Rachel questioned, thoroughly confused by her sister's suddenly distracted ways.

Jack chuckled as he walked in and noticed Juliet staring at the monitors. "How do you feel?" he asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed Rachel was sitting at.

"Jack.. don't beat around the bush.." she told him.

Jack shook his head and smiled.

Rachel just looked shocked at her sister's statement.

"You know what it says.." Jack told her.

Juliet opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked over at Sawyer on the other bed now and leaned back, holding onto her daughter. She let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding and sighed.

Rachel frowned, still not entirely sure what exactly was going on. Obviously Jack and Juliet both knew, but neither one appeared to be sharing.

"Sawyer's alright, Juliet.." he told her. "The bullet that Ben shot, was laced with a poison, we got him the antidote in time," he explained carefully. "He's alright."

Juliet nodded in silence. "He better.." she mumbled. "If he dies and leaves me here by myself.. I'll bring him back to life just so I can shoot him again."

Jack laughed now. That was the Juliet he knew.

"I heard that.."

Juliet blinked, and looked over in Sawyer's direction in shock. She looked at Jack and looked at the IV's in her, "Do I need these?"

"Not really.." Jack stated. "They were just.."

Juliet didn't wait for him to finish, instead she put Rachel in his arms and flinched as she started pulling the IV's out.

Rachel raised an eyebrow up in shock. Her sister had definitely changed a lot over seven years. She wasn't the feeble and easily intimidated woman she was, now she was clearly independent.

"You lost your damn mind, woman?" Sawyer stated, turning his head and watching her get out of the bed.

Juliet let out a small laugh before she sat down on the edge of his bed, leaned over, and simply kissed him. "Don't you ever do that to me again you son of a bitch.." she muttered out against his lips.

Rachel's eyes widened slightly at her sister's language. The Juliet she knew.. why did she even bother with the Juliet she knew? The Juliet she had now was just as great, if not better. And she smiled as she watched the love in her eyes. At least Edmund hadn't been able to break her sister's spirit forever.

Juliet smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"I ain't goin' nowhere," he told her quietly, reaching his good arm up and brushing away a tear that fell down her cheek. "I'm pretty sure I heard you say somethin' about growin' old together," he stated. "I'm gonna hold you to that.."

Juliet let out a strangled laugh and shook her head.

Rachel smiled, watching her sister.

"I'm thinking on the beach.." Sawyer stated. "At night.. some tiki torches.."

Juliet blinked and stared down at him, then she glanced over at Jack. "What kind of drugs is he on?"

Jack chuckled now.

"I'm talkin' about marrying you.."

Juliet looked back down at him and froze at the statement. "Me?"

Sawyer smiled now, and let out a little laugh. "No, Jack.." he told her with a shake of his head. "Did they legalize that yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I heard they're discussing it," Jack answered with a smirk.

"Guess I did mean you then.." he stated, glancing back at Juliet.

Juliet rolled her eyes now, but she smiled none-the-less. "James.. I swear if you get shot in the shoulder one more time.."

Sawyer laughed now, unable to help it. "Well, I had to get matching scars, then this last time was just for luck," he told her. "Heard the third times a charm.."

"Why the beach, and the tiki torches?" she questioned suddenly. "Doesn't that just remind you of where we were?"

Sawyer closed his eyes and chuckled. "That's the point.." he told her. "Cause that's how I met you.."

Rachel grinned in response to his statement. She could see how Juliet had fallen in love with him, he had a certain charm about him.

"Well.." Juliet said quietly. "I guess before I give an answer, I should tell you something else.."

Sawyer opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow up at her. "What's that?"

Juliet sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "How do you feel about more kids?"

Sawyer blinked now. "Why do ya' ask?"

Juliet shrugged, glancing back at Jack who nodded before she looked back down at Sawyer and smiled a little. "Because.. I'm pregnant again."

Sawyer groaned. "If I have to go get ice cream and pickles again.. I swear.."

Juliet laughed now. Of course that would be the first thing to come to his mind.

Sawyer chuckled. "How far along?"

Rachel looked slightly surprised by the statement of Juliet's pregnancy. She smiled though, and realized that's what Juliet had noticed on the monitors earlier.

Juliet looked back at Jack now, she hadn't gotten the chance to ask him that yet.

"Two months," Jack answered.

"Heard somewhere you're supposed to get married before the second one," Sawyer told her with a grin.

Juliet smiled. "Oh really?"

Sawyer laughed. "Yeah, I think its a new law. You've been outta the loop for over seven years, I've only been out of it for four, I would know.."

Juliet felt her lips twitch as she tried to hold back the laugh. "Well.. I guess we shouldn't go breaking laws just yet, we've barely been back for 24 hours.."

**()()END()()**

**No, not the real end! We're ALMOST there. Seriously. Just a little bit further. Maybe..**

**Again. Sorry for any errors. I'm tired, and unfortunately, I'm my own spellcheck. It doesn't always work out well when I'm tired and miss my own mistakes.**


	25. AbsolutelyFinal Chapter

**Author's Note**: I specifically made the end of this story long. Consider it an apology for being gone for so long. I can only be glad this story was left on a cliffhanger, that would have been horrible.

This final chapter goes out to three people. **GencoOliveOil**, of course, for always being a great helper and listener. **AdulterousWhore**, you're always great to bounce ideas off of, and you're never lacking in the morale raising department! And of course, last but not least, t**eh-Sara**. You're such a sweet person, and thanks for all the help and chatting! Your stories are in inspiration.

**Heartland**:

_Chapter 25_: Absolutely

_There's a story about a boy and one about a girl._

_The boy's afraid to love, and the girl's afraid to lose it._

_But boy meets girl, and boy's afraid to lose her._

_And girl meets boy, but girl's afraid to love him._

_A lost boy and a broken girl, two souls the world forgot._

_But two wounded hearts mend together to make one whole._

_A boy and a girl that everyone but them forgot._

**Boy and Girl **by me.

_Two months later.._

Juliet sat happily with the little eight month old Rachel in her arms. It had taken ages of false explanations of where Jin, Sawyer and Claire had been for four years. Not to mention explaining the sudden reappearance of someone who'd been missing for seven years who, legally, could have been pronounced dead.

She was glad though. Because Claire was now back with her mother and Aaron, and Sun and Jin were happy with their daughter. All of the above had remained in her life, and suddenly she was thankful for the island. Before the island, she had nothing but her sister. Now she had friends too.

She contorted her face, and let out a laugh when Rachel giggled at the silly face she made. Sometimes the island still haunted her. Still plagued her nightmares. The people she's killed, in the 70's and beyond.

"Ya' know.. I heard if ya' keep your face like that long enough, it gets stuck like that."

Juliet chuckled, watching as Sawyer walked in the door of their apartment. "Where did you go all morning?" she questioned curiously.

Sawyer just smirked. "Got ya' a present."

Juliet raised an eyebrow up.

"Hey.. don't look at me like that," Sawyer stated, scrunching his nose. "Ain't a guy allowed to do somethin' nice?"

Another laugh escaped her lips. "Okay, where's this.. present?" she asked him, glancing around.

"You gotta get in the car."

Juliet's eyes crinkled with amusement that she couldn't hide. "The present is in the car? Why didn't you just bring it up?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "No.. I gotta take you to it." Bafflement. It was the only word to explain her facial reaction now, and Sawyer absolutely loved it. "You gonna sit there all day or get up?"

Juliet smiled, shaking her head as she stood.

An hour into the car ride, she was more fussy then Rachel. "James.. where are we going? I'm hungry."

Sawyer snorted out a laugh in response to what she said.

"It's not funny!" she muttered angrily. "I didn't have lunch yet."

"If I stop at McDonald's and get you a happy meal, will you shut up about it?" Sawyer questioned with amusement.

Juliet narrowed her eyes in response. "That's just rude.." she stated, folding her arms. But the look on her face showed that she found amusement in his statement.

Sawyer just chuckled as they pulled up to the destination.

"Jesus.. this place is huge, who lives here?" Juliet questioned.

Sawyer laughed now. "Well, we do."

Juliet's eye twitched in response.

"You okay?"

Juliet stared at him incredulously. "What.. how.. why?"

Sawyer couldn't help the grin that crossed his features now. "We do. I set ourselves up for the future in the 70's.. and, because I love you."

Juliet stared at him in silence. She wasn't sure how to react to what he said and instead she cried.

"Son of a.." but he cut it off. Rachel was eight months old. Lord knows, Juliet would kill him if the first word their daughter said was 'bitch'. "Those are happy hormonal pregnant tears, ain't they?"

Juliet laughed despite the tears and just nodded in response.

Sawyer just chuckled and got out of the car, grabbing Rachel in one arm and taking Juliet's hand once she got out of the car. "Good, now follow me."

Juliet followed him soundlessly. The fact he'd bought a house for them.. it had shocked her to the ends of the Earth. Mostly because he'd done it on his own accord. She stared in shock and awe as they went around the back of the house.

"Remember what I said about night-time, the beach, and tiki torches?"

Juliet nodded.

"Well.. the beach came with the house," Sawyer stated with a smile.

Juliet let her mouth hang open. The beach was their backyard. "Are you insane?" she questioned, finally trusting her voice.

Sawyer laughed now. "Maybe a little. But if ya' don't close your mouth soon a fly might just get in there."

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him but smiled none-the-less. "You got this for us?"

Sawyer smiled now. It was strange the way she said 'us'. And not 'me'. She never suggested something would be done just for her. In fact, she didn't even expect something for only herself. "Well.. I got it for you, but I was hopin' me and Rachel could freeload and live here too."

Juliet's smile grew at the simplicity of the statement. A sentence like that could only seem romantic when it came from Sawyer. She shook her head now, a small laugh escaping before she turned, and pressed her lips to his. "But.. why?" she finally asked him.

Sawyer blinked, only confusion masking his features. "Why what?"

"I just.. don't understand.." she muttered.

Sawyer stared at her. "Understand what, Juliet?"

"I don't understand what you see in me.." she finally admitted.

Sawyer was too surprised to know how to respond at first. It wasn't the first time that she had said it to him, but he hadn't expected her to ever say it again.

**()FLASHBACK()**

_Sawyer was searching for her throughout the entire Dharmaville party that was going on. He hadn't been able to find her at all. They hadn't been together for very long, and he already knew that she had doubts about them, about love. He knew because of their picnic on the beach two weeks prior to this party._

_He was about ready to give up on searching for her when Amy stopped him in his tracks._

"_Jim.. there's.. a problem," Amy stated cautiously._

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow up at her. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's Juliet.."_

"_What happened to her?? Where is she?" he asked quickly._

_Amy sighed. They were a confusing couple, there was no doubt about that. "She's out on the dock.. I'm not sure what's wrong, I think too much wine.."_

_Sawyer blinked._

"_She's crying.. and mumbling about something she doesn't understand, but she won't explain it to me.." Amy admitted to him. "I didn't know what to do, so I came and got you.."_

_Sawyer frowned. It didn't sound at all like Juliet. Crying? Incoherent mumbling? She _must_ be drunk to be acting like that. Although he'd seen her drunk before, she never acted that way, no matter how intoxicated. "I'll take care of it.." he told Amy, then turned and headed for the docks._

_A few minutes later he found her there, exactly where she'd been sitting that first night they'd come to Dharmaland. "Juliet?" he questioned softly, making sure he didn't startle her. He knew she heard him, but she was ignoring him pretty well. So he took a seat beside her, and he watched the water in silence as well._

_A few minutes of silence and finally she huffed something out. "Why?" she asked._

_Sawyer looked at her beside him in confusion. "Why what?" he asked in return._

_Juliet opened her mouth to speak again, but found she wasn't sure she wanted to ask the question eating at her._

"_Just ask me.." Sawyer told her._

"_I just.. I don't understand you.." Juliet finally admitted, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them._

_Sawyer said nothing, he simply waited for the question._

"_I don't understand what you see in me.." she admitted carefully. "Whatever you think you see James.." she stated. "Whoever you think I am.. I'm not.."_

_Sawyer's eyes softened. She didn't see it? "Juliet.." he said with a frown. "What I don't understand is how you can't see what I see.." he told her, watching as she finally looked over at him. "You don't think I wonder sometimes what you're seein' in me?"_

_Juliet bit down on her lip._

"_You make me a better.. well.. me," Sawyer told her, draping his arm around her shoulder. "You're the only one who ain't seein' how great you are."_

_For the first time since she'd been sitting on the dock she had to smile. His way with words was unique, and it was charming in its own 'Sawyer' way. "You make me a better.. me.. too," she told him quietly._

**()END FB()**

"You need me to explain that to ya' again?" Sawyer questioned.

Juliet frowned.

Sawyer just smiled though, and he held their little girl in front of her face. "Lookit' this face, Juliet.." he told her. He had to make sure he didn't laugh as Rachel giggled in response. "What do you see?"

Juliet's lips twitched into a smile. "Dimples.."

Sawyer laughed now. "Yeah.. that's one thing. That's the 'me' part. I see both me and you when I look at her," he told her, putting the little girl in her arms.

Juliet chuckled in response, taking Rachel and kissing her on the forehead.

"I could tell you all the things I see in you, Juliet.." he stated. "But you and I both know I don't need to, because that little girl is the proof that what I see in you.. it's real."

Juliet smiled now.

"So what do you see in me?" Sawyer questioned.

Juliet didn't even hesitate. She held Rachel up in front of his face, just as he had done to her. And as the little girl giggled again she replied, "Dimples," once again.

Sawyer couldn't help the laughed that escaped his lips as he took the little girl once more into his arms.

"Is this why you called and flew me out here?"

Juliet blinked, turning to look at the intruder. She was confused to say the least, but even more so at the child beside the woman. The girl had a hell of a resemblance to.. Sawyer.

Sawyer turned as well. "You.. weren't suppose to be here for an hour."

"Clearly.." the woman responded.

"James.." Juliet stated carefully, unable to help the confusion.

The woman raised an eyebrow up at that.

"Juliet.. this is Cassidy. Cassidy, Juliet."

Juliet was still confused. But as she glanced at the child beside Cassidy once more, it became a little more clear. That kid was Clementine. "Oh.." she said with the realization. "I should go.. somewhere else."

Sawyer handed Rachel to her.

Cassidy sighed. "Clementine.. why don't you go play with Juliet.." she told her daughter.

Clementine didn't hesitate, she ran over to the blonde woman in awe and followed her away from her mom. "Is that a _real_ baby?" she asked. "Mommy says I can't have a real baby.. only dolls."

That was the last thing Cassidy heard her daughter say as she followed the other woman down to the water. "So.. I'm still not sure what you want, Sawyer."

"I wanted to show you I've changed.." Sawyer admitted. "I want the chance to be that little girls daddy.."

Cassidy narrowed her eyes, studying his face. He seemed sincere, but then again, he always had. "Isn't it a little late for that?" she questioned now. "Besides.. your next con probably wouldn't appreciate it."

"She ain't a con, Cassidy.. and neither is this," he told her. "I can do this.. but only if you let me."

Cassidy wanted to call him on the lie. She wanted to prove this was all another con for him. But there was something about what she'd seen between him and the woman Juliet, that she couldn't deny. He _had_ changed. She had to guess it was Juliet who helped him make that change. "I can't lie, and say that I don't think you've changed.." she stated. "But regardless.. I'm not sure I can accept that you've changed, and just let you walk into her life."

"I can do this Cassidy.. I can be her father, I can help you take care of her.." Sawyer tried again.

Juliet glanced over at Sawyer's words. Fortunately Clementine was too preoccupied playing with Rachel on her lap to bother listening to the conversation going on up the beach. Unfortunately, neither her nor Clementine were paying attention when a wave crashed over them, causing Clementine to screech in surprise, Rachel to cry, and Juliet to burst out laughing.

Cassidy and Sawyer both looked over at once at the now soaked Clementine, Juliet and Rachel.

"Well.. I can see what you see in her," Cassidy stated, watching the blonde's blue eyes light up and the giant smile that crossed her face as Clementine splashed her. "She knows who we are?"

Sawyer nodded.

Cassidy sighed. "And she doesn't mind this?" she questioned next, although she could tell full-well from watching the woman with her daughter that she clearly didn't. "Never mind.. I can see that was a stupid question."

Sawyer couldn't help but chuckle. "I want to, Juliet is perfectly find with it.. all that's left is for you to say yes.." he told her. "Or no.."

Cassidy was silent in response to that. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I swear to God, Sawyer.." she muttered. "If you walk into her life and walk back out, I won't hesitate to hunt you down."

Sawyer smiled, then nodded his head back to Juliet. "She wouldn't let me. And if I somehow managed it, you can believe she'd probably jump on your 'hunt me down' bandwagon."

Cassidy studied him quietly once more. He seemed honest enough, and she was about to answer when she heard Juliet's voice.

"I don't want to interrupt, but I still haven't eaten," Juliet noted to Sawyer who gave her a wary look. "I assume you actually put food in the house?"

Sawyer nodded, putting his arms up in mock surrender. "Yes ma'am."

Juliet chuckled, putting Rachel into Sawyer's arms. "Then.. why don't I go make us all some lunch?"

Cassidy noticed for the first time the way the blonde's stomach protruded ever-so-slightly. It was then she truly realized that Sawyer really had changed. Her eyes softened slightly and she nodded at Juliet. "We'd love to stay for lunch.."

Sawyer grinned now, bobbing the infant up and down in his arms.

Cassidy chuckled as Clementine was about to follow Juliet. "Sweetie, stay here a minute," she told her. "You can go inside in a minute."

Juliet glanced back and smiled at him before going inside the large house. The last thing she heard was "Clementine.. this is your father.." before she shut the door.

~*~*~*~

By the time another month had passed, Juliet found herself staring down at the wedding dress she was suppose to be putting on right now. She recalled the first time, to Edmund, when her mother was there to talk her through the nervousness, when her father was there to walk her down the aisle. But this time she didn't have either one of them.

She had talked to Rachel, and that still hadn't helped her. And it wasn't until the next knock on the door that she snapped out of her reverie and stated, "Come in."

She blinked, staring at the person who had stepped inside. He wasn't at all familiar to her, and she couldn't help the puzzled look that crossed her face. "I'm sorry.." she stated. "Do I know you?"

He smiled though. "Afraid not.." he told her. "I'm James' Uncle Doug.." he explained. "He uh.. probably told you I was dead."

Juliet raised an eyebrow up in response. "He never said so.. not to me."

Doug looked genuinely surprised. A long time ago James had decided to erase everything from his life and start over, including any family left. "I wanted to meet the woman who he says.. brought our the real him."

Juliet's eyes softened in response.

"Preferably before he married her," he said with a grin.

Juliet couldn't help but smile at him in return.

Doug glanced at her and then the dress sprawled across the bed. "Second thoughts?" he questioned.

"No.." Juliet defended herself quickly. "No I just.."

Doug smiled. "Nervous?"

Juliet frowned, taking a seat on the bed. "What if.." she mumbled. "What if he realizes he's making a big mistake?"

Doug raised an eyebrow up in response. What would make such a beautiful woman think she was a mistake? If she had worded it.. 'what if he decides he's made a mistake' it would have made sense to him. But that way she said it.. "Juliet.." he stated, kneeling down in front of the woman. "It's Juliet right?"

Juliet nodded.

"I'm not sure why you think you'd be a mistake.." he told her. "But I can say this with certainty, I ain't never seen that boy talk about anyone the way he talks about you."

Juliet studied him, searching for lies but only able to find truth in the statement.

"Are you worried it would be a mistake to marry him?" Doug questioned, and honestly, he wouldn't blame her if she answered yes.

Juliet shook her head in an instant. "No.. no not at all," she told him. "But.. what if he doesn't really want to marry me?"

Doug arched both brows at her. "If he asked you, he meant it.." he told her carefully. "James doesn't make these types of commitments unless he's absolutely positive."

Juliet frowned, clearly in disbelief.

Doug sighed, and the obvious uncertainty in her eyes showed that she was only used to lies and deception that she was hardly open to believing the truth when she heard it. 'What happens to a person to make them like that,' he wondered. "Listen here, dear.." he stated, taking her hand in his. "You know all about James, his past, the things he's done and has been done to him, don't ya?"

Juliet nodded.

"And you love him?" he asked next.

Juliet nodded again.

"And you still got my back?"

Juliet looked up at the door instantly.

Doug glanced back at his nephew and chuckled. Leave it to him to ignore 'marriage protocol' of not seeing the bride the day of the wedding.

Sawyer smirked and went over to the bed, clad in the tux, the he absolutely hated.

"You still got mine?" she questioned in return.

Sawyer blinked. It was the first time that she hadn't answered yes, or absolutely to that question, or anything of that sort. "You got mine and I got yours."

Juliet's lips twitched into a smile. "Absolutely.." she stated in response. "You still want to marry me?" she asked him seriously.

Sawyer didn't miss a beat with the question. "Absolutely. Now get yer' dress on, sweetheart. I didn't get this ugly tux on for my health."

Juliet grinned now.

Doug muffled a snort of laughter. So maybe James hadn't changed _much_. He walked out of the room and shook his head, his nephew was a piece of work. And he might have grown up, probably thanks to Juliet, but he still had a childish streak in him that probably would never be broken.

~*~*~*~

Half an hour later and Sawyer was standing in a place he never thought he'd be standing. On a beach, in a tux, with the sun beginning to go down and the lit tiki torches all around them. He glanced into the small crowd of people sitting on chairs, looking at Cassidy. He was surprised when she agreed to come _with_ Clementine. It had been Juliet's idea, of course, to invite Cassidy as well. Though he was fairly certain she only came to see proof that he'd really grown up.

He couldn't help but grin now, as Sun and Jin came down that aisle. He'd purposely asked Jin, and Juliet couldn't help but ask Sun to be a part of the wedding. As he was eying the crowd however, he noticed his Uncle Doug was nowhere in sight. He shook his head, and then watched Jack and Kate next. It had shocked him, when Juliet revealed to him that she'd asked Kate.

But she had carefully explained that Kate was a good friend to her after they'd all escaped Dharmaville. Although she'd been equally surprised when he'd admitted to asking Jack, he'd carefully explained that without him, they'd still be living in the 70's, and as nice as that was, it was nicer to be home.

He looked through the crowd again and smiled when he came across Claire and her mother. Claire was holding onto Rachel for them. And he grinned next, because that was when Miles and Juliet's sister Rachel came down. His best man, and her maid of honor. It had been a toss-up for him, Miles or Jin, but he'd resigned to Miles. Because despite how annoying he used to find the man, he couldn't deny he'd been a great friend.

The next though, was what made him grin. Seeing Clementine with the flower petals and throwing them into the air, and Claire's son Aaron beside her with the rings. They'd been a bit cheeseball about having a ringbearer, he admitted. But the kid was so darned cute doing it that he didn't regret it at all.

He watched now as his uncle sat down and he blinked back the confusion. He'd suggested is uncle ask Juliet to walk her down the aisle, but from the appearance, he guessed she'd declined the offer. He glanced around, knowing someone had to be walking her down. But everyone appeared to be accounted for. Sayid was out in the crowd, Hurley, even Daniel. There was an older woman who looked vaguely familiar, but he didn't quite understand why.

He shook his head, he was going to give up. There was no doubt in his mind, she must be coming down the aisle alone. Or.. what if she wasn't coming at all? The worry went away though, when the music started. And that was when he full-out grinned at what he saw. Juliet was standing there at the top of the steps that led into their home, and coming from her left, was Rose, to her right, Bernard. That was when the realization hit him, as he glanced around and noticed Richard off in the back. He took another look at the older woman, and realized.. it was Amy. How had they all known?

His eyes instantly drawled back to Juliet, Rose and Bernard. And when he locked eyes with Juliet, that was all he needed to prove it didn't matter _how_ they knew, just that they did and that they were here for her.

Juliet found her nervousness had practically gone now that she was standing in front of Sawyer. Blues eyes staring into blue eyes, she smiled at him.

The minister waited a moment for both to turn to him before he began. "First of all, we thank all of you for joining us in the marriage of James Ford and Juliet Burke," he stated.

"James.. Juliet, Marriage is a covenant of faith and trust between a man and woman requiring openness of life and thought, free from doubt and suspicion, and commitment to speak the truth in love to one another. Marriage, also is a covenant of hope that endures all things, and in which both husband and wife commit themselves to interpret each other's behavior with understanding and compassion, and to never give up trying to communicate with each other. Marriage, therefore, is a covenant of love in which both husband and wife empty themselves of their own concerns, and take upon themselves the concerns of each other as they love and care for one another. "

Juliet smiled to herself when she felt Sawyer squeeze her hand. And she squeezed back.

"James, Juliet.. Do you both come freely, and without reservation, desiring to commit yourselves to one another in this covenant of marriage?"

They both glanced at each other and smiled. "We do," they answered simultaneously.

"James, will you have Juliet to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Sawyer grinned. "I will.."

"And Juliet, will you have James to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Juliet glanced at him, and smiled before answering, "Absolutely.."

Sawyer chuckled as the minister raised an eyebrow up.

"Who, today, gives Juliet to be married to James?"

"Rose,"-- "And Bernard do," Rose and Bernard stated.

The minister looked thoroughly confused now. But he said absolutely nothing to the fact that this was not how they had rehearsed this.

"My friends, today we witness a love deemed by fate," the minister stated. "Today, before God, these two individuals announce their love is a bond, a bond that cannot be broken. Because a bond is more then living together, splitting the rent, or being glorified roommates.. it's a bond that tells the world they are worthy to be married. That their love is a bond that will last a lifetime."

"James. Juliet. From this day forward, you are no longer two people sharing in a relationship. You are family that was not forced, but hand-picked by each other. This bond you now enter is one of your love and your free will."

Juliet and Sawyer glanced at each other.

"Today each of you state to the world, each other, and your friends and family, that you are committed to each other. That under all circumstances, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, you will put each other's needs before your own. These pledges you make in your hearts, with your hearts."

"If anyone knows any just cause why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," he stated. After waiting a moment or too for no one to say a word, he finally went on. "The rings please."

Juliet smiled as little Aaron held the rings for them, and each of them took one. Then they watched as the little boy ran to Claire and sat down.

"Please face each other and join hands." And he watched as the two did so instantly. "The unbroken circle of the ring represents many things. It is a symbol of eternity because there is no beginning or end to it. It is a symbol of the pledges you are about to make to each other and the strength of your commitment. It is a link in the spiritual chain that binds you together. James, take Juliet's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on her finger and repeat aft--."

Sawyer grinned. "Mind if I do my own vows?" he questioned the minister.

The minister waved him on.

"Juliet.." Sawyer stated, holding the ring on her finger.

Juliet stared at him in complete bafflement.

"With this ring I share in your dreams, and your nightmares.." he told her carefully. "I give myself to you, now.. and forever, knowing that without you," he paused. He was going from the heart now, considering he hadn't written anything down.

Juliet had to commend him. She could tell already he was just saying what he thought, and she couldn't have been happier. Sappy wasn't like him, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Without you, I wouldn't be here. Because there wouldn't have been anyone else I trusted to watch my back these past couple of years, and I couldn't have done it alone."

Juliet grinned now.

"Stop grinnin' blondie, I ain't finished."

Juliet put a hand to her mouth now, covering up a laugh. _That_ was that James she knew and loved.

Everyone else besides the minister seemed equally as amused as Juliet.

"You told me a few times, that you don't understand what I see in you, and you never think, just once, that maybe I don't understand what you see in me. I love you, Juliet.. and I can say that in front of all these people because I know.. I know that you have no doubts in how you feel about me. Before I met you I was afraid to love.. now I'm only afraid to lose it. Now and forever, Juliet.. I'll be incomplete without you."

Juliet's eyes softened now as he nodded to the minister.

The minister sighed, but continued. "$Juliet, take James' left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on his finger, and repeat aft--"

"I'd like to say my own as well.." Juliet stated.

The minister frowned, but waved her on to continue now as well. These two were a handful.

Juliet now placed the ring on Sawyer's finger before glancing up and meeting eye to eye with him. "James.. with this ring I share in your future.. and your past.." she told him, and noticed his eyes twinkle slightly from the inside joke about the past. "I promise, that I'll always have your back, and trust that you'll have mine.." she told him. And when he grinned she simply stated, "Stop grinnin'.. I ain't done yet," with a fake southern accent to mock him, which only made him snort out a laugh in response.

"Without you.. my life might've been less complicated. But.." she began, watching the amusement in his eyes. She knew his first thought was that usually he was funny, and she was sappy. "But I wouldn't be who I am now.. and I never liked who I was before you."

James only looked surprised at her words now.

"Before I met you.. I was nobody," she stated. "I was somebody people could forget, but with you.. I feel like I can be somebody. Like I am somebody.. and before I was with you, I was afraid to lose love. Yet.. when I was with you, I was simply afraid to love."

"But I did fall in love with you.. and you made me afraid to lose it again.. and for that, I'll forever and always be incomplete without you.. and your back will always be mine."

Sawyer grinned.

The minister nodded once Juliet deemed it was her finish and he continued. "You have entered into the holy covenant of marriage, held sacred since the dawn of time. May your joy last forever and your disappointments be few. By the power vested in me and in the name of the State of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sawyer just smiled now, pulling Juliet to him and meeting her lips with his.

Juliet grinned, and spoke softly against his lips. "By the way.." she whispered. "How do you feel about James Junior.."

Sawyer blinked. Then pulled away, unable to help the laugh that came with the realization of what she meant. He glanced down at the slightly protruded stomach and grinned, placing his hand on it and turning to look at everyone. "It's a boy.." he announced cheerfully.

**()()()THE END!!!()()()**

**Finally. I ended it :) the original outline of that wedding sermon was written by Greg Bulmash. But.. I carefully edited it. As nice as his was, it was reeeeally long. And, I think it was still a bit long with how I did it. I did change a lot of how it was written, but he certainly needs his credit where its due.**

**Thanks for reading everyone. Remember that I'm now going to be doing 'All Over Again', my season 6 story. And keep an eye out for a missing pieces story that came to mind earlier today..**

**PS. Anyone who can guess most of the references to the episodes _after_ this story takes place, gets to give me a Juliet/Sawyer oneshot idea that I'll write for them. Go for it! If two people guess the same amount.. well, kudos. More stories for you guys!**


End file.
